Gradual Effect
by cicibunbuns
Summary: What happens when a boy from Phoenix meets the boys from Minnesota? Will there be friendships? Relationships? What will happen in the end? We will soon find out. Slash and possible Mpreg Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it. This POV you'll find out later in the chapter. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or grammar issues. Just stating all I own is the plot.**

 **Without further a due chapter 1 of Gradual Effect**

* * *

Uggh

Why me? Why can't it be anyone else?

I don't like that Dad left us for that TRAMP named Stacy.

But that isn't even the half of it. He left right after Jackie died. Like who does that?

How much of a coward does he sound like. That's the cowards way to deal with grief. You don't see me contemplating suicide.

I couldn't do that to Mom. She already lost a daughter 6 months ago and a ex husband 4 months ago. I don't think she'll be able to handle another one. Plus, I think Jackie will come back to murder me if I tried anyways. I am now the man of the house and I have got to be the rock for mom.

Well, I guess it's about time to introduce myself. My name is James Diamond and I am 16. I have chocolate brown hair and pretty awesome hazel eyes. I am 6'1 and you'll learn more about me.

Right now you are probably already thinking I am full of myself. To be honest you maybe a bit right. How many guys do you know that spends an hour on their hair and the an hour on picking clothes. So, yes as you guessed it I am more feminine than most guys my age.

Well here is a shocker for you all I am NOT gay. I am Bi. Which to people who don't know what Bi is. It means I like both boys and girls. At the moment everybody and I do mean everybody thinks I am straight this also includes my mom. The only person who knew was Jackie and her lips are more than likely sealed.

The reason I am not out yet is because no one likes different. I am already outed by everyone. They think I am way to"female" to be a guy. If I come out then that will be another thing to add to the arsenal coming out will have to wait til we leave Phoenix.

Wanna know why we are leaving. Simple really. Mom believes we need a new start in somewhere different. She says once the divorce is settled and I am out of my Sophomore year that's when we'll move.

Move to where you ask. I don't have a fucking clue she won't tell me anything. All she says is she has a friend there that has a son my age and a daughter 2 years older than me. So I'll soon find out.

I just hope it's no where cold.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading next chapter will be out later. Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns 3**


	2. Chapter 2 (Give Me A Hint)

**Welcome to another chapter of Gradual Effect.**

* * *

 **James POV** ** _(4 months later)_**

"Hey Mom" I yelled down to her from my desk chair.

"What is it dear, I am busy packing up the china." She yelled from the dinning room. I hop off my desk chair, run down the stairs and into the dinning room. Where I see my mom sitting back on one of the chairs.

"Are you going to tell me where in the world are we moving to?" I asked with hope evened in my voice. She rolled her eyes. _' This is like_ _the fifth time I asked today hopefully she answers this time'_ I thought to myself.

"Honey, you'll find out when we get there." she stated starting to get out of the chair and into the kitchen. _'Really why doesn't she tell me'_ then a light bulb went off in my head. Maybe she'll give me a hint.

"Mom, wait please tell me" I whined as I followed her. Again she rolled her eyes at me. _' Doesn't she get dizzy rolling her eyes all the time'_ I snapped out of my thought. " Will you at least give me a hint." I barged with her. To make sure i locked in my requested with the best puppy pout i could manage at the time.

"Alright Jamie," she sighed and continued "I will give you two hints. Are you ready?" she asked and of course I nodded. I couldn't wait to find out where we are headed. I wondered about all these things. Will I actually make a friend or possibly a best friend? Oooo Maybe I'll find a girlfriend or boyfriend? Nah who am I kidding with that part. I really do hope I find a good friend there though. I wonder what they will have to do there? This is the part were I realized that my mom was still giving me my hints. _'Oh shit. I really need to focus and not zone out so much'_ I thought as I shook my head and got back on the topic at hand. MY HINTS.

"Are those good enough hints for you Jamie?" she asked while I was still figuring out what she had said. This is bad I didn't hear any thing.

"umm.." I said leaning my head back against the cabinet in the kitchen. Wow the ceiling is pretty interesting. I felt my mom shake my shoulder. I look back down at her and she is giving me a small smile.

"Did you zone out again?" she asked now with a playful glare. I nodded my head and sheepishly smiled at her. God how i love when she knows I zone out. Like every mother should.

"Okay Jamie, a couple things" she said withe her arms crossed at her chest." First thing get a hold of your zoning out all the time." she said. I nodded and jumped on the counter top." Secondly do you wanna hear those hints again?" she asked. Again I nodded because if I said anything I would get off track. "Okay well where we are going to be living is five houses down from where my friend lives. The other thing is we will be driving there and it will take four days to get there." she said while looking at me. "Did you get all that honey?" I started to nod and half way threw I realized what she said.

 _'What the fuck she said we are driving!'_ My head shot up instantly, eyes bugged out and she had the nerve to laugh. THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!

"Why are we driving? Can't the movers drive and we can fly out there. Remember your company has its own plane! Why can't we take the plane?" I asked and stared at her begging, pleading with my eyes. All she did was shake her head. "Why?" I asked again. Don't get me wrong I love my mother but four days in a car is bit much.

She pushed herself off of the counter walking towards the dinning room when she turned around and said "It'll be a road trip. Mother, son bonding time." she walked a way with a smile on her face.

 _' What the hell is going on in my mom's head right now. I don't think she was kidding.'_ I sat there for twenty minutes thinking of how this will go. I have decided to suck it up and just roll with it. With that in mind I walked to my room to finish packing.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for short chapters they will get longer and the drama starts in the next chapter. Review.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I want to give a brief summary about this AU the guys live in. There is no BTR, this story men can get pregnant even though its not very common,a lot of people still don't support gays,and anything can happen. I don't own BTR.**

 **Thanks for reading. Now continue on with Chapter three of Gradual Effect.**

* * *

 **James POV**

So I finally found out where we moved to. Minnesota. We moved to one of the coldest state there is why I have no fucking clue. It took five days to get here. Do you know how hard it is to be in the car with Brooke Diamond. No, well let me give you a background on her.

Brooke Diamond is known for Diamond Cosmetics. How far is she known I have no idea but I do know she is a heartless bitch to people who aren't friends and family to her. If you ask any of her employees they will say she is a she-beast. Well my mom is married to her job and out a lot of the time on business trips. Which I don't mind to much I get to stay home and do whatever the hell I want. Then after the trips she takes me shopping or to pick out a new video game or something like that so she doesn't feel guilty. downside to having her as a mom she wants everyone to be perfect in our family. That is one of the main reasons Jackie left that night. But any who she is a perfectionist and that's why I care so much about my appearance. She also wants me to run the business when she retires. Yeaaahhh no that is not happening. I actually want to be an Art and Drama teacher. She says that's not a real thing that I should just forget it. She wasn't always like this, she-beast happened after Jackie died other than wanting a perfect family.

So that's Brooke Diamond, my mom and She-Beast.

Well let me tell you riding in silence all the way to Minnesota was the worst thing ever. The only sound was the radio which was the 90s station. But we are here and not a scratch on me. My mom broke me out of thought when I heard my name.

"James" "James" "James David!" my mom yelled.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back. ' _oh fuck here we go'_

"James you don't talk to me that way. I am your mother. But as I was trying to say go and take your things to your room either the basement which is huge or the 2nd floor."

"okay" I said and got my bags.

I walked through there was a sitting room, living room, dining room, kitchen, mud room, and a bathroom all on the first floor. I make it to the stairs and walk up. Up here there is five bedrooms and three connected bathrooms,one more bathroom and a office. So I chose the farest from the office and mom's bedroom. Which happens to be the last door on the right. My room is all white like a hospital room.

 _'I gotta put color on these walls'_ I was broken from my thoughts of making my room mine by yet again my mom.

"James, come down we have visitors." she hollered from upstairs. I huffed and walked to the stairs then an idea popped into my head. Why be boring when I can arrive in style. I jumped up on the railing and scooted my ass til I was down enough to jump. I landed with a perfect dismount. A ten out of ten if I say so myself. That's when I came face to face with the She-beast. If stares could kill I would have already been six feet down. So like any one I yelped in surprise.

"James David Diamond. How many times have I told you to use the stairs like a normal human being." she scolded me with her arms crossed. So me being me decided to get a tiniest bit smart.

" Mom since when am I NORMALLLLL. I am unique like always." I told her with my most innocent smile while swaying back and forth on my feet. She of course shook her head and glared a playful glare at me. Then motioned for the living room.

"So, baby one mama none" I mumbled under my breath. I took a seat in my favorite recliner. That is when I notice people were sitting directly in front of me. I smiled and waved.

"Hi James. My name is William Mitchell," a tall man with black hair and blue eyes said.

"Hi, I am Julia Mitchell" a short women with dark curly brown hair and brown eyes said with bubbly sounding attitude.

"I am Presley" a pretty girl with dark brown poker straight hair and the prettiest baby blue eyes said.

"And I am Logan" this short raven hair boy with dark brown eyes said with a crooked smile and a good set of dimples.

My first thought was he is CUTE, but not my type.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 4 will be up in a few days. Review**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **cicibunbuns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to chapter four of Gradual Effect. There will be POV changes not all of them James'. Not sure in this chapter or next one. These last three chapters are pretty much what happened before James meets the guys.**

 **So without further a due Chapter 4**

* * *

 **James POV**

Well these last two months with Logan and Presley have been quite fun. I know that Presley is going to college this fall for accounting. She is outspoken and just all around fun. Unlike Logan who is quiet,calm, and level headed. Logan has two best friends. One is named Carlos and he described him as child-like, hyper active, accident prone boy they have all known each other for years. I also think Logan may have a crush on Carlos because the way his eyes lite up when he talks about him. I even asked Presley and she even agrees with me but, she also told me that there is a problem with it and that problem is named Camille. She says she is Logan's on and off girlfriend, Presley doesn't like her and said I'll know why later.

His other best friend is Kendall. He says he is very protective of his family which consists of his mom, little sister, Carlos, Presley and Logan. He is also stubborn, likes to take control, and is very compassionate when he wants to I guess it will be a joy ride with all the different personalities. He said they play hockey at school and asked if I knew how. I said I knew how to skate because back in Phoenix, I used to figure skate for a hobby. Enough thinking for tonight I need to rest school starts tomorrow and Logan is getting a ride from me.

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

I told the guys to meet me at my house when they got back from vacation. I need to talk to them about James and to make sure Kendall won't kill him for trying to make friends. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard two pairs of feet marching up the stairs. _'Don't they know how to walk quietly'_ I got of the bed and opened my door so Carlos want break it down. Only to be knocked over by a sudden force.

"HEY LOGIE! I MISSED YOU SOO SOO MUCH!" Carlos yelled in my ear grinning ear to ear. He is a lot heavier than he looks.

"Hey Carlitos, I missed you too but I can't breathe" I whimpered out. He apologized and got off and walked to the bed. Still sitting on the floor I turn around and see Kendall in my desk chair laughing.

"Kendall, that was not funny. Why didn't you help me?" I asked as I dusted my butt off. He was trying to catch a breathe and make up a sentence when he falls on the floor with tears in his eyes. Still laughing. I ignored him and started talking

"Carlos, Kendall I have called you down here to tell you some news." I said as I tried to control my excitement. No, I wasn't excited about the new. Well, kinda I was but I was really excited to see Carlos' face when I tell him. He loves new people.

"OOOO, what is it Logie?" Carlos asked while hopping up and down on the bed. I smiled and looked at Kendall

"Of course you have something to tell us or you wouldn't have called us down here. So what's up?" Kendall asked.

"Well," I started and looked at them both."As you know we have a new neighbor and also you know my mom knows them. Right?" I said as I looked and Carlos then Kendall they both nodded." Good. The neighbor is a mother and son. Presley and I have been hanging out with the son this summer" I said and looked at both of them. Carlos has a twinkle in his eye and Kendall looks void.

"Oooo, what is he like Logie" Carlos asked with a child like grin on his face.

So, I explained to them what he is like. I said that he's obsessed with fashion, his hair and appearance. Kendall said he sounds self-absorbed. Which I told him yes he was but he makes up for in his compassion, his drive, his stubbornness, and his humor. When I said those things it made Carlos so excited to meet James. I wish I could say the same about Kendall he looked not so enthused to meet him. I made both of them promise to help and be civil to James when they meet him. I hope it ends well.

* * *

 **Sorry for a short chapter yet again. We will have fun starting with the next chapter. Will a love connection happen? Will the Kendall be okay with James? How will James get along with Kendall and Carlos? See what happens next chapter on Gradual Effect. Review!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	5. Chapter 5 ( Meeting the boys)

**Welcome back to Chapter 5 of Gradual Effect. Hope you like it. I do not own anything, not chuck taylors, vans, or BTR.**

* * *

 **James POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. I groaned and rolled over to smash it with my pillow. I sighed once it shut up and got comfy again. About five minutes passed I heard heels on the hardwood coming for my room.

"James, get up or so help me" mom said I groaned and put my head under my pillow. "James if you do not get up I'll take all your Cuda products" _'oh she wouldn't'_ I thought. " and your lucky comb." she said with a smirk. _'oh yes she would'_ I shot up in bed and growled.

"You wouldn't dear" I mumbled. All she did was smirk.

"Oh I don't need to now your already up. Now get ready for school." she smiled and left. _'one for mama one for baby all tied up'_ I thought as I got out of bed and into the shower. It took an hour to do my hair blow dried, straighten, and product in it. Now it's time for the outfit. I slipped into some baby blue boxer briefs, some black skinnies, and black v-neck. I chose a dark purple leather jacket and combat boots. Then decided to put my favorite black bandanna and bracelets around my wrist along with my gold note necklace my granny got me. I look in the mirror and I look good. I ran down the hall and jumped on the railing. I made it down with a not so good land and fell on my ass. I started to get up when someone startled me.

"Umm, I thought you got in trouble last time you did that?" I screamed and looked up. Logan was looking down at me with the biggest smile. I shook my head and got up to go to the kitchen and get breakfast.

"Logan, you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that to me ever again" I told him and he just laughed."Oh by the way you look nice, didn't expected you to be this... stylish" he was wearing a nice white long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black vest with a royal blue tie on top of it. He was wearing black skinnies with black chuck taylors.

"Thank you, Presley made me wear it. She said I need to show up in 'style'." He stated using quotation marks."You look good to"

"Yep, I always look good" I laughed and he rolled his eyes "Well lets get going shall we." We walked outside after saying goodbye to my mom and headed for the red Challenger in the driveway. I pulled out and we sat in silence until we got to the school. I put the car in park and got out and leaned on the hood. Logan did the same.

"Logan, did you tell your friends about me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep I did Carlos is so excited to meet you. He said he can't wait to have a new buddy." He said. There it was again that little sparkle in is eye that he got when talking about Carlos. I laughed then got worried.

"What about Kendall? I think I should worry about him more" he looked at me and sighed.

"He didn't say anything about it. But I made them promise to be on best behaviors." he said. I nodded then all of a sudden I see a blur past my face and tackle Logan to the ground.

"Hi Logie" this small Latino boy which I assume is Carlos said.

"Carlitos, get off again can't breathe" _Logie_ said. I chuckle as Carlos gets off.

"Logie huh" I teased and he growled.

" Yes Logie it's what Carlos calls me." he was staring daggers at me. All I did was put my hands up in surrender. He turns to Carlos."Hey Carlos, this is James. James, this is Carlos." was all Logan said and stepped away. I wave and Carlos gives me a hug then stands back.

Carlos is short with black hair and big brown eyes. He has this big over the top smile that can make you smile. I can't see anyone hating him. You can feel innocence radiating off of him. He is just like a puppy adorable and hyper. He was wearing a bright purple v-neck, dark skinnies, purple chuck taylors, and a dark gray zip up hoodie tied around his waist.

"Hi James. I am so excited I hope we can be the bestest of friends" he said with another huge smile I nod.

"Hi Carlos. I am looking forward to it." I told him. I looked at Logan smiling at me then at Carlos. Then he was looking around confused.

"Carlos where's Kendall he gave you a ride right?" he asked concern filling his voice. Carlos nodded

"He is here. He is either with Jo or peeing. You know how long that'll take." he said with a little hint of sarcasm.

"Oh Carlos, are you lying again? Remember last time." I heard someone say. All I see is Carlos' eyes get big and run behind Logan. I was laughing as I was introduced.

"Kendall there you are. Kendall this is James. James this is Kendall" Logan said pointing to a boy. He was wearing a yellow flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Dark worn and washed skinnies, black vans, and a black beanie. He was tall but not as tall as has shaggy blond hair and big dark eyebrows with these beautiful green eyes(1). He has this huge dimples which I love and this smile smirk which is very unique.

"Hi Kendall. It's nice to meet you" I said as I stuck out a hand. He hesitated.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too" He said. Ooo I like his voice. He shook my hand I felt a little spark but shrugged it off as static.

 _'Now Kendall is so my type. To bad he is bi'_

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I drove to Carlos' house to pick him up. I usually get Logan first but since he is riding with James I don't need to. Finally after 20 minutes Carlos decides it's time to come out the door and into my Jeep Wrangler we started for school. I turn up the radio and Carlos and I start to jam out. When we reach the parking lot of the school we get out and sling our bags over our shoulders. We started to head down to find Logan. When I pulled back by an unknown force as Carlos keeps walking.

"Hey Ken what's up? It's been so long since I have seen you." I groaned really Jo is the person who held me back. I turn around and am face to face with a tallish blonde hair girl with brown eyes.

Jo if you don't know is the head of the cheer squad and is head of the home coming committee. She is a total bitch to everyone who is not "popular". Yeah and I am dating her. Why? Because I am captain of the hockey team simple as that. Plus, I am gay. Everyone assumes I bi but I don't even like girls only Carlos, Presley, Logan, Katie my little sister and my mom know I am gay. So it's better to date Jo. Carlos swears up and down we could be brother and sister. I don't know where he sees it at.

"Hi Jo, I know. I am sorry we had to visit grandparents." I said. Then all I feel is lips on mine and I have to move with her lips or she'll get upset. We pull apart she is smiling at me.

"Well, I am just glad your back. Where were you going when I pulled you back?" she said curiously.

"I was going to go meet up with the guys and the new kid." I shrugged and she frowned.

"Ugh why can't you leave that nerd and retard alone. I bet the new kid is ugly and nerdy." she scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"They are on the hockey team and are my best friends. For one Logan is not a nerd and two Carlos is smart. Plus, you don't even know the new kid. Bye Jo see ya later" I walked away. I heard her grumble and stomp away. I laughed and then heard Carlos.

"He is here. He is either with Jo or peeing. You know how long that'll take." _'Woah wait how long will what peeing or Jo'_

"Oh Carlos, are you lying again? Remember what you got last time" I said joking. Last time he lied he got tickled but that was in middle school. I watch his eyes get wide and run behind Logan.

"Kendall there you are. Kendall this is James. James this is Kendall." He pointed to the boy. I looked up and seen not a scrawny wanna be model boy. I saw this Greek god boy with short shaggy chocolate brown hair(2) with these amazing hazel eyes. They were green by the pupil and darker brown on the rim. His clothes snugged his body perfectly because with every move I could see muscle. His smile was so bright it warmed your soul.

"Hi Kendall. It's nice to meet you." He said and stuck out a hand. His voice was smooth and light.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." I shook his hand and it felt like electricity running threw my hand to my heart. Which is beating fast as we walk into school.

 _'Oh this might be a problem or a gift. Not sure yet'_

* * *

 **So that's the end of Chapter five. How did you like it? Review.**

 **1\. So I couldn't pick a color green because his eyes change colors to much. I will say colors when his mood his changed just to help.**

 **2\. I don't know what style its called but its the one from season 3 of Big Time Rush. I like it better on him.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	6. Chapter 6 (First Day Experience)

**Hey guys this is pretty much a filler its not the best chapter. It gives a little knowledge about Kames thoughts. Sorry for a sucky chapter. I don't own the song its all Kelly Clarkson. So without further a due Chapter 6 of Gradual Effect**

* * *

 **James POV**

As we walk into school I noticed a few kids staring at me mostly girls but the guys that stared either chuckled or glared. The guys compared schedules even with me. We figured out at least one person was in each class with me. So my schedules like this:

1st period: History -Carlos

2nd period: P.E. -Carlos, Kendall

3rd period: Math -Kendall

4th period: Study Hall -Logan

5th period: Science -Kendall

Lunch- everyone

7th period: English -Carlos,Kendall

8th period: Music/Choir -everyone

9th period: Art/Drama -everyone

I also found out that Logan takes AP I head to my first period with Carlos.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Thank god. I don't have first period with James. I don't know if I could stand, I have two periods without him so that is good. I just hope I can make it through P.E. him in his gym uniform. _'No Kendall don't think about that you have got a girlfriend and you need to focus on school'_ He smells so good though like vanilla and some type of spice. Have I gone mad I just met him not even an hour ago and I already like him. The bell rings for next period _'Have I thought about James that long. Well, it doesn't help when study hall is this period'_

I meet up with James and Carlos in the gym. I look around and see Camille, Jett, and Dak are in this class. Great more people to look out for. I go through three more periods when finally lunch.

I grab my lunch and go search for the guys.

"Hey James, wheres Logan and Carlos" I asked. He looks up and smiles _'God I love that smile'_

"They're in line waiting for food. Carlos pretty much dragged Logan over by his collar" he laughed. _'His laugh sounds like melody that you want to get stuck in your head'_

"Yep that's Carlos for you. He loves corndogs"

"Hey guys, you getting along" Logan asked as he and Carlos sit down. James and I both nodded.

"Yep Logan we are getting al-" I was cut off by lips pressing to mine. I pulled back to see Jo smiling at me. What the fuck is wrong with this girl.

"Hi Jo."Logan and Carlos murmured. I shook my head and turned to her.

"What the fuck was that Jo" I yelled and she gave a smirk James way. I look over at him and he just shrugged.

"I just wanted everyone to that yo belong to me" she said.

"Whatever. James this is Jo. Jo this is the new kid James I was telling you about" I said as I pointed. Her eyes got dark as she shook his hand.

"Hi James. I am Jo Kendall's girlfriend" he looks towards me and I see a hint of something in his eyes but can't place it.

"Hi Jo" he said.

"James just so you know Kendall is mine and you will not get him. I know for a fact you are gay because lets face it you are to feminine not to be. I suggest you back off right now and find someone else. He doesn't like losers" Jo snapped at James. I look at him and I am surprised he's not phased by this. They usually go running. I guess he's really bull-headed and determent now.

"Look Jo, I don't care if Kendall is yours" I stared at him he mouths _"I got this. Trust me."_ I nod." Because he could easily dump your sorry ass and go for someone else. I am for one not gay but the big bad girl got it half right. I am bi, happy I said it and I don't care. I don't even know why you think I am on him because" He motions to his body then to mine" apparently I am not. I know for damn sure I am not a loser because all the stares in the hallway tell me otherwise. Your just jealous 'cause someone is taking all your fame away in just a day. Its just like a bitch marking their territories." He said as he smirks at Jo and finishes his food.

"Are you going to let the new kid talk to me like that." Jo yelled into my ear. I look at her weighing the pros and cons.

"Yes I am. You deserved it you are acting even more bitchy than usual. So go have fun with the squad and don't insult my friends again." I said as she stomped away for the second time today. _'Woah wait did James just say he's bi. That means I have a small chance. YES'_ I smirked and turned to start talking to the guys.

* * *

 **James POV**

I won't allow anyone even a girl talk to me that way. I had enough of it at my old school. I'll be damned if I get yelled at on the first day.

"Dude James that was amazing no one and I mean no one every stands up to her. You've got balls dude" Carlos told me. I shrugged.

"Carlos is right. Kendall stands up to her but never the all the way where she stomps out." Logan states. I look at Kendall and he smiles at me.

"Kendall aren't you suppose to be pissed and punch me to tell that was uncalled for. Then be disgusted 'cause I am bi." I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope" he popped the"p" at the end." She needed to be put in her place someone had to do it. No I am not disgusted I am actually quite proud you announced it" he said smirking at me. That is kinda weird. I look over to the other guys and they are smiling at Kendall. Then they nodded in agreement with Kendall.

"All I have to say is... She is a wanna be bitch but can't handle the bitch when it gets thrown back at her" I said everyone nods in agreement.

We talked all lunch about the day. The bell rings. Science is fun because I am lab partners with Kendall. We finally make it to music. Carlos and Logan are both sitting waiting on us. I sit beside Carlos and Kendall sits besides me.

"So what is this teacher like" I asked the guys and they hesitated.

"He is the meanest music teacher in the whole world. He only likes Kendall and I don't know why he says he has the fire." Carlos says rocking back and forth.

"Okay then" we kept talking until this big fat guy in a track suit and amber colored sunglasses walk into the room. I am assuming he's the teacher.

"Alright vocal warm ups and go" he said everyone obeys except Kendall.

"Enough lets get out the practice lyrics to see who you'll be grouped with" I look at Kendall and he only nods. Gustavo starts with the girls and then he does Kendall,Logan,and Carlos.

"Next is James Diamond get up here" I slowly make up there. I open my mouth...

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I smiled as I heard James was next. I waited for a moment then I heard...

 _"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
 _Footsteps even lighter_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
 _Just me, myself and I_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"_

His voice sounds so beautiful. Its soulful, strong, and delicate. So Gustavo pairs him up with me and the guys. By the time we get into the groups the bell ringings. We head to art and nothing major happens in it. This was a good first day. James heads home and the guys and I head to my house.

"Mom, Katie we're home. Are you guys here" I shout through the house while Carlos and Logan get settled in. I grab soda and go to sit down.

"Oh hey guys what's up" Katie asked she was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Katie" the guys chirped.

"Hey little sister how was school?"

"Eh its school. I did trick some in coming 6th graders." I rolled my eyes "What about you big brother meet anyone new and exciting" I shrugged my shoulders then a gasp come from the couch.

"Yes he did. Katie, in fact he meet the new guy and now is madly in love with him" Carlos said. Katie stared at me waiting til I said something.

"Carlos, I don't like him like that. He is a friend" Katie then gasped and the guys chuckled.

"Coming from a guy who doesn't like new people. You hit it off real well. Plus, when he told off Jo you were blushing like crazy." Logan said and got off the couch.

"Yeah big bro. You're even blushing now when they were talking about him." I grumbled went up stairs got changed and went to bed. _'This is gonna be harder than expected'_

* * *

 **James POV**

When I got home from school my mom's car wasn't in the driveway. I assumed she was at work so I went inside. I went into the kitchen to get a snack and found a note.

 _Dear Jamie,_

 _I got a call from the management team in Settle. They had an emergency that only CEO can handle. I'll be gone no longer than a week. You know where the card is spend it only on food and things for school._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _P.S. Hope you have a great first week of school._

That's all the note said. At least she remembered I started school. This is like the third time this month and its only the eighth. Whatever I grab a snack and go up to my room to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading. Review! I will have the next one up later.**

 _Kendall: dude what's gonna happen to my head?_

 _Cicibunbuns: Kendall what are you talking about nothing is going on with your brain._

 _Kendall: Yes there is. Am I staying with Jo or go on to James and see if I can get him?_

 _Cicibunbuns: You'll have to find out and James is gonna be in your head for a while._

 _James: Woah, Do I get a say in who's dream or mind I am in?_

 _Cicibunbuns: No now lets get back to my story and see how it plays._

 _James/Kendall: BUT W-_

 _Cicibunbuns: No Buts bye guys_

 **Hope you have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-Cicibunbuns**


	7. Chapter 7 (The Story)

**So here is Chapter seven Gradual Effect. This part is necessary because it will go into James past that leads him to Minnesota. I am sorry it will be a bit depressing.**

* * *

Background knowledge: It has been a month in a half for the boys in school. Kendall still has that spark he gets when he sees James. James still thinks he doesn't have a chance. Logan is back on with Camille and Carlos is still Carlos. It starts at lunch on a Friday afternoon.

* * *

 **James POV**

"So James do you know how to skate" Carlos and Kendall ask me.

"Yep. Actually I was an ice skater as a freshmen for a hobby" The guys eyes light up and smile at one another.

"Since you know how to skate would you like to come play hockey with me and guys on Saturday. We all can spend the night at my house then go early the next morning?" Kendall asked while Carlos and Logan nodded.

"I would love to but I don't know how to play hockey" Carlos shot up

"Kendall could teach you. He taught me and Logan" Carlos said with a stupid grin while Kendall was... Is Kendall blushing? Omg he is.

"Logan and I" Logan always a grammar Nazi. Carlos waved him off and dumped his tray. I look at Kendall

"So you think you can teach me?" Kendall looks up still blushing and nods.

"Okay guys you have a deal. My mom is way on business."I got up and dumped. I came back and only Kendall is there waiting.

"Kendall where did they go?" He looks around and shrugs. We start walking to class and I decided to be playful. I bumped into is shoulder. He did the same we continue until we reach English.

"Does your mom always go way on business" I look at Kendall then look down and shrug.

"If you remember to ask me later I'll tell you guys the whole story okay" He looks at me and nods.

(Three to four hours later in the parking lot)

"Hey guys I am here" they all look up and smile.

"James since you don't know where my house is. I'll be riding with you. I hate to say this but Logan drive my baby home will ya." the guys and I stand there with our mouths hanging. Kendall is letting someone drive Colleen. He never lets anyone drive her. He stares at me and I nod.

"Okay everyone lets go" Carlos screams.

"Hey Kendall is it okay if I stop by my house and get my things" He smiles and nods. I start driving and its silent til we pull up to my house.

" This is where you live" I look around and get out. He follows me up and to my room. I pack everything I think and we head to Kendall's house. We get out and head in. I was greeted by a women in late 30s early 40s with red hair and brown eyes.

"Mom this is James. James this is my mom" I stuck out a hand and instead she hugged me.

"Hi . Its nice to meet you."

"James don't be polite call me Mama Knight. Any friends of Kendall is a son of mine. So come in and lets meet Katie shall we." I nodded and went into the living room. I am greeted by Logan, Carlos and a 12 year old girl.

She walks towards me and Kendall. She stares me down. She is a small girl with long brown hair and large brown doe eyes. She looks little but I can see she is tougher than nails and feisty.

"So you're James" I nodded. She continues to stare and a grin past her face" You are hot. I see why you like this one big brother" she grins. I look towards Kendall and he is as red as a fire truck.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I can't believe Katie just said that. James looks towards me with a smirk. _'Oh shit now he's gonna torment me with this'_

"Katie!" My mom and I yelled the guys and Katie are laughing there asses off.

"So you think I am hot do you" James whispers in my ear. _'Fuck don't whisper in my ear'_

"No-o. I di-didn't say that" I stammered out he smirks again. Why is he smirking.

"Why thank you Katie. I do believe that's why Kendall is friends with me. I glad you agree with me" James said wrapping an arm around Katie. She looks up at him.

"I like you. You have spunk and know how to fluster my brother." she pats him on the back and sits at the couch. Logan and Carlos stare at me wide eyed and mouths open. I think they're thinking the same as me. Katie never likes new people and is always rude and nasty to them. Even to the guys when she was three months old she didn't like them but they have grown on her. I see James sit down and talk to Katie they are laughing up a storm.

"Kendall tell me I am seeing things or did James just wrangle the beast known as Katie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah she doesn't take to anyone right away. She did with James this is so weird." Carlos said. I nodded my head and turned to them.

"Looks like James and Katie hit it off." I turn back around to see James hug Katie and get up to come over here. " James lets go up to my room and play video games"

"Okay" he said as he and the guys follow me. We get up there and play video games for an hour til James kill Carlos off. _'What is this boy a fucking god? No one has ever beaten Carlos before.'_ That is when is see Carlos charge for the laughing brunette. I get up startled and see James and Carlos laughing and wrestling. Finally Carlos pins him down and his straddling him. Oh that has got to be one of the sexiest things I've seen on James yet. Carlos winks at me and gets off. They sit up when mom yelled dinner is done. We race out the door and to the table. The food is served.

"So James how's school going for you." mom asked.

"It's actually going pretty well Mama Knight"

"Do you have and siblings?" at this question James automatically stiffens.

"Yes. I had an older sister about Presley's age." mom nodded then had?

"Honey what do you mean by had?" he looks down at his plate.

"She passed away nine and a half months ago." everyone stops what their doing and looks at him.

"You never told Presley or me about her and there isn't even family photos in your house of her" Logan said quietly.

"Yeah because mom doesn't want to see what she did." was all James said and went back to eating.

"Okay everyone keep eating. Sorry James about that I didn't know." mom said.

"It's fine Mama Knight no one did." We finish dinner and went to my room. We all sat around Carlos in my desk chair. Logan on the floor. James on the floor leaning against my bed. I decided to sit down next to him.

"Remember what you said in English" I asked and he nodded. "Well can we get an explanation now."

"Yeah I guess where do you guys want me to start" everyone sat around and asked to have it from the beginning where it all started.

"It all started about a year ago when my sister and I were talking about relationships. This is when I told he I was bi and she was ecstatic that I didn't have to hide myself with her. She told me about this guy she had been dating for about six months. His name was Lee but his stage name was Guitar Dude and he was sorta a hippie. So for a month or so we planned a Halloween party so mom and dad could meet Lee." He went on to tell us about his mom and how she wanted the perfect looking family."We found mom and dad and introduced them to Lee. Mom wasn't having any of it and told Lee to leave. Dad was okay with him, so my sister continued to date him. My mom was setting me up with all kinds of girls so I can marry her after college and take over the family business. She was also doing that to Jackie but around December Jackie wasn't feeling all that good. She went to the doctors and she came back and told me what was going on. She was four months pregnant with my niece of nephew." he looked like he was about to cry. I put my arm around his waist and rubbed his side. He snuggled his head into my neck and continued.

"She was so excited that she was going to have Lee's baby. I was excited because I was going to be an uncle. We told Lee and he was excited decided that when they tell mom and dad that they would get married. Lee and I went to the ultrasound to find out what she was having there I found out I was having a niece." He said as tears rolled down his face I wipe them away and hold him closer. Carlos is crying and Logan looks on the verge."On Christmas Eve my sister decides that's the perfect time to tell them. She made two tiny shirts that say Grandma's little diamond and Grandpa's little world and put the ultrasound pictures in with it. I sat behind my parents as Jackie comes in and says that the gifts are a Christmas Eve miracle present. My parents open the box and see the pink shirts. Dad knew right then gets up and hugs her. Mom on the other hand sits there looking at the picture. Jackie asked her if she was okay then mom started to yell at her about how she was a whore and that thing inside her will ruin everything she worked for. She told her she needs to get rid of it. I hold Jackie as she cried and then later that night I woke up to Jackie packing. She told me she loved me but couldn't stay any longer. She left." I look at the guys they both are now crying but are as confused as me.

"James she left she didn't die." he looks at me and shakes his head.

"That's because I am not finished. I fell asleep after she said that but got woke up by someone banging on the door. My mom and dad had drank themselves to sleep after everything. I looked at the clock it was about six in the morning. I opened the door and two police officers are standing there. I invited them in and went to wake my parents. They told us they found my sisters car totaled in a ditch with another car. It was a drunk driving accident and both of them passed away. Mom was crying and Dad was emotionless. We buried her and Lily the baby three days after Christmas. That's when mom went business crazy. Dad left two months later and married a tramp named Stacy. I had to be the man of the house and four months after that we move here." he says as he is crying. What a bitch and a douche they need to be there for James.

"So guys its late and we-" I was cut off by snoring in my ear. I turned slowly and see James is sleeping with tear tracks on his face. I look to the guys they are huddled together on the ground asleep. I slowly pick up James and lay him in my bed. I pull back the covers and put them over me and him. I am glad we already changed into pjs. I flipped over looking at James he is beautiful even when sleeping. I then fall in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _Kendall: Aww James emotional side came out_

 _Carlos: Oh yeah and so did mine and Logie's._

 _Me:Kendall it was cute that James fell asleep on you._

 _James: Cici no it was not and you made me look like a wimp._

 _Me:I did not I makes you look like a normal Human._

 _James: Remember I am not normal I am unique._

 _Logan: Guys shut up and let them move on to another chapter.( Me and James stick our tongues out)_

 _ **Me: Alright I hope this wasn't to depressing for you guys.**_

 _James: It was for me!_

 _ **Me: be quiet. So any ways I'll be updating soon for Chapter Eight. It involves hockey and more electricity with Kendall and James.**_

 _ **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**_

 _ **-cicibunbuns** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back we are about to go play hockey.I am apologizing in advance to hockey fans I Don't know anything about hockey. I do not own anything not TMNT, Waiting for Superman by Daughtry, Pokemon, or Btr.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Eight of Gradual Effect.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I woke up with a hot breathe on my chest. I thought I was imagining it. Then I remember the story James told us and he fell asleep on me. I look down and see James asleep on my chest and snuggling with me. I also see that my arm is under and around his shoulders. I feel both his arms wrapped around me and his legs clung to looks like a baby kola hanging on its mother. I hear mom and Katie come into the room and hear the awing at us. I look to the floor I see Carlos is doing the exactly the same to Logan that James is.

"BOYS, better get up I am making waffles" mom yelled as Katie ran from the room. I hear Carlos shout and shoot up. He runs out the door. Mom follows him and Logan is still sitting on the floor smiling at me.

"I see you had a good night sleep. I better go get Carlos AWAY from the waffle iron" he said while getting up and leaving the room. I look at James and shook him.

"James. Jaaammmesss" I shook him again. He snuggles into me more and tightens his grip mumbling something.

"James, if you don't get up there will be no more waffles left" I said and he shot out of bed.

"Did you say waffles?" he asked while smiling like a kid. I nodded and he went flying downstairs. I went after him. He was sitting at the table beside Katie. Logan and Carlos across from him. I sit at the end of the table by Carlos and James.

"So,James" Katie started and James looked at her."How did you sleep last night?" I rolled my eyes. _'Here we go again'_

"I slept like a baby." I look at him he is smiling at me and Katie."Kendall you know you are very muscular but you're actually just a giant teddy bear. I usually snuggle with my body pillow but unlike you it doesn't snuggle back." Everyone laughs and I feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"Hey big brother I like him. Don't mess things up. No one can get you to blush but James." Katie said everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright everyone stop messing with the teddy bear. The waffles are done." mom came to my rescue. We served the waffles and I seen James leaning over.

"You know what Kendall. I figured out a new nickname for you." He whispered while smiling at me.

"What is it?"

"Kenny-Bear" I felt the heat back in my cheeks. Logan, Carlos and Katie are snickering.

"Then does that mean I get to give you a nickname" he shrugged.

"Sure what is it" He asked. I shrugged and continued to eat. Once everyone is done we head to my room to get the gear and head off to the rink. We all get the gear on and I see James standing there. _'Holy shit he looks hot with that on'_

"All ready Kenny-Bear" he shouted.

"Alright Jamie-Boo lets see what you got"

I made him skate around with Carlos at full speed and he managed to keep up with is impressive since Carlos is the fastest member on the team. I made him hit the puck with and without a goalie. He got it past Logan which is are best goalie. He stole the puck from Carlos and avoided me when I tried to check him. We ended up playing two-on-two it started with James and Carlos on a team. Then went to Logan and James on a team then with James and I on a team.

"Dude I thought you told us you never played hockey before" Carlos said.

"Maybe its just natural talent Carlos" Logan said.

"No its not. I have played before but it was a long time ago. Jackie and I would come with our grandparents and they taught us. I did realize that I would still be good at it" James explained.

"Well have you thought about joining the hockey team" Logan asked. He shrugged

"I never really thought about it. I thought it would get in the way of play auditions and rehearsals."

"Well I am sure coach and the captain could make arrangements" I said he smiled at me.

"If that can be done then sure I'll try-out" We leave the rink and head back to my house.

-(It is October now and things are falling into place. Kendall is hanging out with James more and Jo less. When not hanging out James and Kendall text constantly. Logan is officially broken up with Camille and is now slowly getting the courage to ask Carlos out.)-

I was sitting on my bed watch youtube when I get a message on my phone. I close my laptop and grabbed my phone its a message from James. I smile and open it.

From: Jamie-Boo

Hey Kenny-Bear. -Jay

From: Kenny-Bear

Hey Jamie-Boo. What's up? -Ken

From: Jamie-Boo

I was wondering what's with the Halloween dance. -Jay

From: Kenny-Bear

Well, you can dress up if you want. The guys and I went as the three musketeers last year. It also allows the girls to be sluts and boys to oogle them. -Ken

From: Jamie-Boo

Have you got any costume ideas? -Jay

From: Kenny-Bear

No idea. What about you? -Ken

From: Jamie-Boo

Oh yes I do. Wait I am gonna call so I can tell you my amazing ideas.-Jay

I laugh and then hear my ringtone Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. I pick up

"Why hello Jamie-Boo. I am waiting for you to grace me with your amazing ideas."

 _"Hello Kenny-Bear. Okay I have two ideas. One we could be TMNT. Idea two we could do pokemon. You could be Ash and the others could be pokemon."_ He sounded so excited.

"Well I think we should do TMNT. Just because I think it might be easier. Who will be who"

 _" Okay well Logan can be Donatello the purple one because they are both the brains of the group. You can be Leonardo the blue one because you both are the unofficial leader of the group. Carlos can be Michelangelo the orange one because they both are practical jokers and class clown. I can be Raphael the red one"_ He finished in a sad tone

"Woah wait. Jamie why didn't you describe yours?"

 _"Because he was the last one and I don't act like him"_ He sounds so broken.

"He is a bad ass just like you" I heard him laugh"plus you will look good in red"

We decided to call the guys to tell them our plan. They of course loved it. Carlos is just excited to paint himself and have a mask and a shell. Logan said he would get the shirts and the shells. James said he can make the masks. I have to get the paint. The dance is a week away we better get started.

* * *

 _Carlos: Wooooo hoooo we get to be masked turtles._

 _Logan: Calm down Carlos._

 _James: I am with Carlos on this one just don't get green in my hair._

 _Me: Promise I'll make sure they steer clear of the hair._

 _Kendall: What about Jo?_

 _Me: I'll get her out of the way_

 _Carlos: (gasp) You're gonna kill her_

 _Me: No Carlos but just wait and see what happens at the party._

 _Kendall/James: Oh god I don't have a good feeling about this._

 _Me: don't worry guys I got this._ **Well thank you guys for read the drama hasn't even started yet. Yes there has been drama with Jo and James but thats minor things. Sorry for skipping alot when I get it to where I like it I'll start slowing it down either daily things or weekly but not monthly. hope you stick around.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	9. Chapter 9 (Halloween Party)

**Hi everyone welcome back its the Halloween party there is a little drama starting in this chapter so lets get to it.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Nine of Gradual Effect**

* * *

 **James POV**

Today has been nothing but boring. All we did was sit around til Art class. Art class we actually got to help decorate for the dance tonight. Carlos was non stop talking about are costumes and jumping from place to place. The final bell rings we all get to the car and agree we are going to Kendall's to get ready since we have to paint four bodies. We get there and see Katie yelling at someone on the phone.

"Hey little sister. What are you yelling at?" Kendall asked when he sees his sister irate. She huffs and runs up stairs."Okay then. Carlos take a seat and take off the shirt. Diamond same to you" He said with a smirk. _'He just wants to see what's under it'_

"Kendall you got James. I got Carlos then we'll switch. Only go to a little below the collarbone and from the finger tips to the neck." Logan commanded. I stared at Kendall and he only smiled.

"This stuff isn't permanent, is it?" I asked Kendall he nodded."Good because if it is your getting my wrath" He just laughs. Then he took the paint brush and started on my forehead,then to my eyes, nose, mouth. He the goes down my neck and under my collarbone. He takes my had and I felt that same damn spark. He takes it up my arm and around then the other arm. He looks at me then smiles.

"I have finished my masterpiece Sir Logan. I say its my best work yet!" He announced to Logan and Carlos. They start laughing I am so glad you can't see my blush through the paint.

"Alright Kenny-Bear you had your fun now it's my turn" I said in a hushed tone in his ear.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Why would he say it like that. That just sent shivers down my spine. I take off my shirt and he smirks. I don't like it when he smirks that means he has something planned.

"Katie do you wanna watch your brother squirm?!" James shouts upstairs and turns to me and held his hand. It counted 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 as I see Katie run down and sit at the bar. She fist bumped him and he straddles me.

"Now Kenny-Bear. You be a good boy and don't move." I nodded. He starts where I did buts as he got to my eyes he said

"You know this paint doesn't do your eyes justice" in my ear. I shifted uncomfortably as he continues. He finished my face and is down to my neck.

"You know I am in the position that I could suck on your neck until my hearts content." I nodded and he smiles and paints his way down past my collarbone. He grabbed my hand and I felt my heart start to race.

" Kenny-Bear are you ok? I feel your heartbeat racing" I nodded again as he puts his hand over my heart. He lets go and continues to paint.

"My work here is done. I have done all I can do to save him. What do you think miss Katie" He said in a British accent.

"I think you've done well Mr. James" he nodded and she turns towards me"Big brother just admit it you like him. He likes you I can see it. Don't let this one slip away he's a keeper and a joy."

"James thank you for letting me watch my brother squirm. Keep up the good work" she patted his back and went upstairs.

"Logan where is the shirts. I think I am dry enough to put it on." James hollered into the dinning room. Logan enters with a tank top in hand. James puts it on and its a bit snug I can see the outline of his abs through the shirt. He grabs his bag and rummaged threw it. He pulls four color masks out of it .

"Carlos you are probably dry enough to get the shirt and the mask." James yelled.

"Okay be right there. I am finishing Logie's hand" Carlos said. I start to get up but I feel something on my face. I turn and see James touching my face. I look at him and he pulls his hand away.

"What are you doing Jamie-Boo?" I stand up and turn him towards me.

"I was making sure the paint was dried. It is so let me help you put your mask on" He picks up the royal blue fabric and puts it on my face. After he ties it I turn around and he smiles.

"Hey Kenny-Bear you need a shirt you know. Also your shell" He laughs and I roll my eyes. I take my shirt and put it on. We find our black pants and put them on as well. We sit at the dinning room table drinking sodas.

"Our costumes are complete except for the shells. We can't drive with them on anyways." I said to the guys. They nodded and I look at the clock only 30 minutes til we can get in. I hear my mom come down the stairs.

"Oh guys you look so cute. Put on your shells and let me get the camera" She stated everyone comes back camera in hand we pose like the pictures online.

"Mom we have to go or we will be late" She leaves and we go to the cars.

* * *

 **James POV**

We arrive at the school and everyone is decked out. There's zombies, witches, slutty nurse and kittens. Kendall was right they all do go all out to be slutty. We walk in and I see kids dancing others just standing there like a wallflower.

"Lets go dance guys" Carlos shouts we nod. Almost everyone is here except for Jo, Camille and Jett. Oh wait never mind. I guess if you speak her name she shows. What is she a dark slutty angel.

"Hey Kendall your little slutty angel is here" I shout in his ear. I know what your thinking why did I call him Kenny-Bear. Just a couple of reasons. One we are not dating. Two the biggest reason and only to letters JO. He turns around and groans. He drags us along trying to stay out of her sight. We start dancing again and thought we all were in the clear.

"KEN" "KEN" "KENDALL" she screams and stomps over to us. Hands on her hips and ears fuming. "Why didn't you come when I called the first time. I wanted you." She whines.

"Because I wanted to hang out with friends" he motioned to all of us. She scoffs.

"These are not friends. All of our friends are popular. Not a nerd" She points to Logan "A retard" She points to Carlos " Or a gay boyfriend stealer" She points at me.

"What gives you those ideas that they are those things?" Kendall screamed.

"Because what person has a G.P.A that's a 4.0 every year. Whose the one that has to be tutored in every subject but P.E. Whose name is Jamie-Boo in your cell phone?" She yells at him.

"He is going to be a doctor its better that he's smart so he doesn't kill you" He motions to Logan "He has trouble concentrating and needs some one like Logan to keep his mind on tract" he points to Carlos " And what the HELL were you doing on my phone?" He asked.

"I was seeing if you were cheating on me."

"Well did you find me cheating on you?"

"Yes"

"With who?"

"Why don't you ask Jamie-Boo, Kenny-Bear."

"Oh come on their nicknames"

"They sound like cute couple nicknames"

"Really, Wow you are a fucking hypocrite"

"How am I a hypocrite"

"You accused me of cheating, While I know you were cheating on me with Jett. You cheated on me three times already and I have taken you back no questions asked."

"What are you talking about I only cheated once."

"Well to bad I know you're secretly with Jett go to is where I draw the line you can mess with me but not my friends again."

"What are you fucking saying Kendall Knight"

"I AM DONE WITH YOU JO TAYLOR. THERE IS NO MORE US. GOODBYE" He walks out of the gym. I look around to see everyone has stopped talking to watch.

"EVERYONE BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING" Jo yelled and ran off. I look at the guys.

"I am gonna go find Kendall. I'll be right back." I looked through the halls and in every classroom. I hear a guitar being played. I follow it to the music room and look through the window. Kendall sitting there with a black acoustic guitar strumming away on it. I open the door and Kendall head snaps up. I thought my eyes were fooling me but they aren't he isn't sad he has a smile on his face.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked as he sits the guitar down. I slide into the seat next to him.

"I was coming to see if you are okay? But I can see the smile and the light in your eyes says you are more then okay." He chuckled.

"I was thinking Carlos or Logan were the ones coming after me." He said. I look at him and got serious.

"I can go get one of them instead if you don't want me here" I said as I started to get up. He grabbed my arm and smiled.

"No, I want you here. Let Donatello and Michelangelo have fun. Its Leonardo and Raphael turn to be serious" He said. I nodded.

"Are you happy you broke up with Jo? If not you sure are taking it pretty well" I said jokingly.

"Yes I am very happy for the past year I have been trying to break up with her." He smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I have a reason to."

"Kendall are you gonna tell me that reason or leave me hanging?" I asked getting worried.

"I don't like that gender." he said looking down. _'Doesn't like that gender. What does that mean he doesn't like girls? The only other gender is... Oh Kenny-Bear is GAY!'_

"Kendall are you gay?" he nods "How many people know?"

"You, Logan, Carlos, Presley, Katie and my mom" he counted off on his hands.

"Look at me" he shakes his head "Kenny-Bear look at me" he slowly brings his head up "It doesn't matter okay? Either that like you as they are or they can fuck off." I get off the chair and hold my hand out."Lets go Leonardo our posse awaits"

After that our night was great. We danced and joked around til Midnight _._ We made it back to Kendall's house and took showers to get the paint off. My shower was first and I scrubbed and scrubbed but I was still tinted green. _'Oh Kenny-Bear is gonna get it'_

"KENNY-BEAR YOU BETTER START RUNNING!"

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I heard him loud and clear. I didn't understand why he was mad. So I sat there and waited Logan and Carlos had the upstairs bathroom. I heard the door open and out comes James. He is tinted green.

"Jamie-Boo did it not come off" he shook his head. His eyes turned dark and started to chase me. I jump over the couch and over to the stairs to only to be stopped by a tinted Logan and Carlos. All of a sudden I am on the ground. I look and see James is straddling me with a smirk.

"Remember I told you if it doesn't come off I was coming for you" I got him flipped over so he was on the ground now.

I ran all the way to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the shower on and got in. Ten minutes later I open the door and looked around I am in the clear. I heard a scream coming from the living room. I walked in and on tv was a horror movie I like horror movies. I saw Carlos and Logan huddled on the love seat hiding there faces behind a blanket. I then see James in the corner of the couch clutching a blanket. I walk over and sit on the other side of the couch. James crawls up to me and sinks down beside me. I prop my feet up while putting a comforting arm around James. He jumps and turns away every time a gory part comes on. His legs are up on the couch and arms clenching on to my waist. We have a blanket across us. By the time the movie ends everyone is asleep including James. I look down and he is peaceful. I decided not to wake him and fell asleep to.

* * *

 _James: I am still tinted green why didn't you let me hurt him._

 _Me: James, its all right your not green in the next chapter._

 _Kendall: James fell asleep on me AGAIN!_

 _Me: Oh well your gonna get use to it._

 _Kendall: Fine I am happy I finally broke up with Jo._

 _James: I am too. But I feel this is only the beginning am I right Cici._

 _Me:(Laughs evilly) You are right James._ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Sparks will fly in the next chapter. As I said before I am still not where I want to be at story wise so I'll tell you guys before hand when i'll stop jumping months. I think I am stopping jumping months in the next chapter so it will only be weeks soooo sorrrry for the confusion.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are back with Gradual Effect. This chapter will be the beginning of the roller-coaster of Love that James and Kendall get into. I hope you like.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Ten**

* * *

 **James POV**

This week has been amazing for one my hair has been nothing but easy to manage for the first time ever. Ever since Kendall broke up with Jo we have been closer than ever. Mom is out on a business trip so I have been staying at Kendall's. I woke up every morning with us cuddling. Let me tell you that's the best sense ever. I actually think I have a chance with Kendall since he's gay not bi but gay. Honestly I have no clue though, I may not be good enough. He is so go with the flow type and also protects Carlos and I from getting in trouble because of our stupid pranks. He always has a plan and I do not I wing it and if I get in trouble I get in trouble. He has saved our asses three times this week. I think I am to childish for him. Like who wants someone who spends two hours getting ready or someone obsessed with appearance. People may think I am confident and proud little do they know that is just a wall and protection from rude and nasty people. I am afraid to let anyone in because last time that happened they passed away. Jackie's death did damage but mom didn't see it.

On a happier note Homecoming is coming up in two weeks. The guys and I have decided we would all go together as a group. We were planning to go to the mall that's an hour away today to get some good dress clothes for the occasion. Some else had different plans.

After ninth period asked me to stay behind to discuss the play auditions. The guys didn't wait up for me since it took forty minutes. I went to my locker and opened it. I was standing face to face with a small stuffed black bear with green eyes. There was a note next to him.

 _Dear James,_

 _There is a surprise at your house. Go there and you'll find it and another note. Good luck on your hunt_

 _-Your Secret Admirer_

So I left the bear because it looked right sitting there in my locker. I lock it up and head to my car. I searched around for the guys and still no one is here. So I guess I'll follow the notes and hope its not a murder or a kidnapper who's my secret admirer. _'I know I sound like a stupid blonde chick in the horror movies that say what could possibly go wrong.'_

I get to my house and look around no ones outside so I guess the present is inside. I get out and unlock the door. I see arrows pointing the direction in to the kitchen. There on the island is a box with red ribbon around it and a note beside it.

 _Dear James,_

 _I know you are home alone most of the time. So here's your new partner in crime._

 _\- Secret Admirer_

I take the ribbon off and the top of the box. I look in and there asleep is a little Alaskan Klee Kai. I snatch him up and look at him. He is small, black and white with ears that stand straight up. I see that there is more to the note.

 _P.S Move along to Logan's house._

Why am I going to Logan's? Well they said to go to Logan's. I take the puppy with me and get into the car. The drive is like a minute I see Logan standing there with a note. He walks over to the driver side and hands it to me.

 _Dear James,_

 _I know your car is like a baby to you. Please let Logan drive you to your next destination. I know you haven't been there before. And just be glad its not Carlos behind the wheel._

 _-Secret Admirer_

"Logan, I don't want you to drive this is my baby. I don't want her totaled."

"James, I am not going to total her. Just get out and in the passenger seat."

"What if I don't move" We sat there for a good ten minutes.

"Fine if you don't want to figure out who you secret admirer is then I'll just leave." He starts to walk away. I want to be stubborn but my curiosity gets the best of me. I get out and move to the passenger seat.

"Logan okay I moved lets go." He gets in and starts the car it takes ten minutes to reach our destination. We pull up to a brick house and I see someone standing there. They move to the window and I see its Carlos he hands me a package and a note. I open the package and there is the collection of all the Bring It Ons, three packs of gummy bears and sour patch kids. I open the card and on the front is a dog holding flowers. Inside it says

 _Dear James,_

 _You haven't figured out who I am yet and hopefully you don't. Once you find out who I am we may watch those movies together. I know you are dying to find out how I am. So, just let Logan do the driving. Be patient. I know it's hard for you and me both but in the end you'll figure it out. Hope to see you in a few._

 _-Secret Admirer_

Carlos jumps in and this secret admirer has got me down to a T. I am impatient and I am dying to know who this person is. I get the idea to ask the guys.

"Carlos, Logan do you know who my secret admirer is?" I asked them glancing at both of them.

"Yes" they both answered. Okay so they know who it is.

"Can you give me a hint or something" I asked hopefully.

"No, we can't ,quit being impatient. We are almost there." Logan said as he pulls into a driveway.

"This is Kendall's driveway. Guys what are we doing here" they both shrugged.

"Go in and find out. We'll be right behind you and we'll hold the puppy" Logan said. I got out and handed the dog to Carlos. I move to the front door and opened it. I don't need to knock anymore Mama Knight told me this the first time I stayed here.

I enter as I see rose petals trailed to the back door. I look back at the guys and now Mama Knight and Katie are there smiling and waving telling me to go on. I slide the door and outside in the middle of the yard stands Kendall holding a bouquet of poppies. Sitting beside him is this gigantic blond colored teddy bear with green eyes. I walk up to him he gives me the flowers.

"Kenny-Bear are you my secret admirer?"

"Yes, I am Jamie-Boo." my eyebrows scrunch together.

"Why though?" he sighs.

"Because I have a question for you."

"Okay what is the question?"

"Jamie-Boo will you be my date to homecoming?" I gasp and grabbed his hand.

"Kendall you do know If I go with you everyone will know your gay, right?" He nodded his head.

"Yep, I know and it will be better if I am there with you when people find out. Is it a yes or no?" He said in the strongest voice he could manage.

" Yes Kenny-Bear I would love to. So does that mean we're dating?" I asked pulling him closer.

" Yes Jamie-Boo this means we're dating" I pull him even closer. He looks down towards my lips and back up in my eyes. I take this opportunity to tilt his head up to me and lean in to capture his lips. For a second he is stunned then begins to kiss back. I feel that spark run through my body. I pull away and he hugs me. For our first kiss that was pretty amazing even though it was small and no movement at all it was indescribable. We hear shouts coming from the porch where everyone is standing.

"Finally my brother gets the common sense to ask you. He has been lovesick since day one" Katie yelled over to us.

"Oh really is she correct Kenny-Bear?" All he did was blush and picked up the bear. I am taking that as a yes.

 _'This move might not have been bad after all.'_

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

After are first kiss and we got the teddy bear inside. I thanked the guys for the help. It was hard to do and organize. I had to ask for a favor which involved holding James after class. Then I had to pretty much break into his locker to put the note in there with the bear. Next was to get the dog from Carlos' house and get Logan to let me in James' house. He has a key and not sure why. Anyways I then had to give Logan the letter and Carlos the package. I had to rush home to see if my mom could help with the petals after I had finished I waited outside for an hour an a half. I knew James would be stubborn and not give Logan the keys. I was scared that he would say no and everyone was wrong that he doesn't like me like that. I was brought out of my thoughts when I smelled popcorn.

"Kenny-Bear you said we could watch the movies you bought me." He said as he sat down at the other end of the couch and Fox jumped onto his lap. Yes, he named the dog Fox.

"Jamie-Boo I already put it in and why are you all the way over there your suppose to be here" I pointed beside me. He groaned.

"But I am so comfy over here." He whined I rolled my eyes and pouted.

"Alright alright I'll move. It's just 'cause I don't want my Kenny-Bear to turn Grizzly." He chuckled and I put my arm around him. He snuggles in to me.

"Kenny-Bear we were planning to go as a group with Carlos and Logan to Homecoming. What are they gonna do now?" He asked me.

"Funny thing is they all ready planned it out." He gave me a confused look." Apparently they have been dating since Logan ended everything with Camille." He gasped and I laughed.

"How could they not tell us about their relationship. All summer when Logan mentioned Carlos his eyes would light up." He pouted the jumped up quickly. I gave him a look like What-the-hell-was-that-all-about. "I have got to tell Presley. She has been praying for the day Logan got the balls to ask him." He pulls out his phone and I snatch it away.

"Kendalllllll, why'd you take my phone?" He crossed his arms slummed in his seat staring daggers at me. I kissed his pouty lips.

"Because they will tell her on their own time not yours." He shrugged.

"Hey Kenny." He scooted over to let me back in my spot. I prop my legs up and he laid his head in my lap.

"Hmmm" I mindlessly start playing with his short chocolate locks.

"Are we gonna wait til Homecoming to announce we are together or are we just gonna act couple-y when we get back to school on Monday?" He asked. His hazel orbs starting directly at mine.

"I never thought of that. Can you wait two weeks and surprise everyone?" I asked. He bobbed his head from side to side and he looked up at me with an evil grin. _'Him and his evil grin or smirking makes me fearful of what's to come'_

"Yeah, I can but what about you macho man think you can live without this" He pulls me down by the collar of my shirt to his lips. We move are lips and he licks his tongue across my lower lip. I moan and he bites on to my bottom lip and tugs down. He lets go and continues to talk "all of the school day for two weeks?" He finishes with a smirk and gives me a quick peck and pushes me back up. _'Oh shit I don't know if I can?'_

"I maybe able to. You know I am pretty stubborn." I said.

"Fine let's make this our first couple challenge. The first one to break and do more than a cheek kiss, a quick peck on the lips, hugging, and cuddling. All for three weeks first one to break will have to do whatever the other says for a whole day but it can't be sex, cheating, drinking, drugs,or smoking. No rules involved as long as we don't get caught by a parent, teacher, or other student during the day. We can do whatever we can to make the other person aroused like groping and sexual things to make the other attack. Do we have a challenge?" He asked with an innocence looking smile.

My jaw must have been hanging I have never seen this competitive side to him not even in two hockey games we already had. His eyes where dark brown with flecks of gold and no green insight. What happened to my sweet Jamie-Boo? _'Fine he wants to challenge the master in bets lets see what he got'_

"You have got yourself a deal Jamie-Boo. Just don't think I am going easy on you because you're my boyfriend. When do we start?" He just laughs.

"You don't have to go easy on me. Just remember who got lost in the moment when I was painting them a week ago. I am more worried for you since it seems you don't have a handle on yourself while I am around." He whispers in my ear. He lays back down.

"Let's start tomorrow so you know what your missing for the weeks to come." I nodded and we continued to watch bring it on and kiss a few more times. We finally got tired as the third movie came on and went upstairs and fell asleep. I was thinking about the weeks to come and I wasn't excited in the slightest. Me being me I can't back down from a challenge.

 _'This is gonna be a hell of a three weeks. God hope I can stay strong.'_

* * *

 _James: such a corny move Kendall. And you are never going to win I will_

 _Kendall: You liked it just admit it you just don't like that no one has ever done that to you before. I would like to see you try_

 _Logan: Kendall I hate to say it but I think James is gonna beat you in this bet._

 _Carlos: I am with Logan on this one._

 _James: I am still mad that you never mentioned to my character that you guys have been dating for a month._

 _Logan: O-h d-did we for-rget to say-y Bleep Bloop blob ( runs out with Carlos)_

 _Kendall: Cici are you gonna say goodbye to the viewers or not? I got to go get Logan you know how he gets ( grabs james to search for them)_

 _Me: Well I guess they wrapped it up for me._ **So next time on Gradual Effects they will be back to school. James and Kendall will be wrapped in their bet. Who will win? Does James break Kendall? Does Kendall break James? What will Logan and Carlos think of the bet? All will hopefully be answered on Chapter Eleven. Review.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and we are back. I am switching there 5th and 7th periods of their schedules but you probably won't really notice. So in the last chapter the challenge was announced but will Kendall and James be able to hold out and make the other attack. Well lets check in and see.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Eleven of Gradual Effect**

* * *

 **James POV**

I woke up this morning with determination. It is the first day back at school since Kendall asked me to Homecoming. Let's not forget about our bet we made. I have plans for him that he won't even know what hit him. The thing is don't go full on the first time into an attack because if you do that then you can't work up to the best. Remember save the best for last! Always comes in handy.

I have chosen an outfit that is appropriate for the time being. Just a simple blue button up, blazer, black jeans and chuck taylors. I have a much nicer and tighter outfit for later in the week. Never mind that at the moment. I am currently sitting in the parking lot of the school with Logan waiting for our boyfriends. _'ooo I can't quit saying that word boyfriend'_

I see his Jeep pull up beside me and I can't wait to get him flustered. Does that make me sound like a really bad boyfriend even though we've only been official for two days? Oh well I don't care we have a strange way of showing affection. We all get out of the car Logan and Carlos automatically clasp hands. I give them a small smile and I look back to see Kendall standing there smirking.

"James, Kendall are you guys okay? You aren't all lovey dovey like you have been for the past two days." Logan said while looking between us both. We smile and nodded.

"Logan, we're fine we just don't want anyone to know til Homecoming. Now come on Carlos let's get to first period." I hooked arms with him and dragged him off. First period went by without a hitch and was boring I honestly don't care who died because of some country. I was too excited for P.E. the bell rang and we got up and into the locker room.

Kendall somehow managed to get the locker right next to mine. I decided to give him a little show. There weren't that many boys left in the locker room and I glanced to see Kendall tying his shoe then his eyes were instantly on me. I slowly lifted up my shirt over my head and shimmed out of my jeans with more than enough hip action. I then got dressed and started to walk out until he grabbed my wrist. He turns me towards and licked his lips slowly.

"You know Jamie-Boo. You gotta do be than that to get to me ya know?" He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

We walk out and see that we are playing volleyball. Another brilliant idea popped in to my head and I smirked. teamed Carlos, Kendall, Dak, Camille and me all on a team. We played a few rounds and now its time to put my plan in action. I need to be in front of Kendall so it would work. The ball was served over the net and hit two times before it went out of bonds. I decide I would go get it. I bent down with my butt in the air and wiggled it and grabbed the ball. I skipped the rest of the way and caught Kendall licking his lips. Score.

After gym class I dress fast and head to study hall. I have some time to think of ways to make Kendall squirm in science.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Okay today has been one hell of a day and its not even over. First he avoids me like the plague and then in the locker room he does a strip tease. I bet he purposely went after the ball to shake his perfectly fine ass in my face. When I walk into the locker room I found he was gone. Fuck. I know I can't handle this, I was about to attack him in the locker room after his strip tease. I can't be as sexual as that. No wait I am the master at bets, deals, and challenges. I can do this all I got to do is bring out my inner sex kitten. I have never thought I'd ever say that phrase.

I get to my locker and grab my science book and history book. In history I am thinking anything but that. I should do what James does but do it back in away that makes it more me. How do I do this? I hope this plan doesn't backfire, I would look totally stupid in front of my boyfriend.

I think that maybe my biggest fear. I finally made it to science class and took my seat. I gave myself kind of a pep talk. You can do this Kendall no worries if you are not too keen on sexually teasing as he is. He has to see something in you that makes him attracted to you. Yeah I do better pep talk for the hockey team and Carlos and Logan. Plus, I am to stubborn to follow my pep talks. I was broken out of my train of thought when a book bag was slammed down on the desk. I look up to see James smiling innocently at me.

"Hi Kenny-Bear miss me in History?" He asked purring in my ear. I shook my head.

"Nope, but I do miss the strip tease you gave me." I said winking at him. The teacher walked into the and told us to copy notes from the book. I look at James and he forgot his book. I lean in and whisper in his ear.

"You know we can share my book." He nodded and I grab it and set it on the table. I decided to 'yawn'. I watched as James looked at me as my shirt slightly lifts up shown my 'V' and the happy trail. He snapped his head away when I finish.

We started to write notes but I found it very distracting as I watched James. He would move his head to the book and read for a second then look down at his notebook then back at the book. He then would tilt his head to the side like a confused puppy then bite his lip as he brought the eraser part of the pencil up to poke is lip. Oh god I think I am overloading on cuteness.

I continued to take notes as I was flipping my pencil back around to write. It went flying and landed perfectly on James lap. I grinned perfect even though it was an accident. I moved my hand over his thigh and glanced up to see his reaction. He looked stunned so I moved to grope his hardening boner through his pants. He shifted a little to give me more access. I almost had him moaning then the bell startled both me and him. He looks down grabs the pencil and smiles.

"Oh you got to do better than that to get me to crack honey. I also know that it was a total accident so here's your pencil." He said and shoved it in my back pant pocket and smacked my ass.

 _'shit he's rough'_

* * *

 **James POV**

Well its lunch time so I get my lunch and sit with the guys. I sit across from Kendall while Logan sits next to him, Carlos next to me. We talk about non sense things like classes and the weekend. I have been racking my brain for more ways to crack Kendall but seriously I have drawn a blank. I notice then Kendall was eating his frozen yogurt.

The way he was eating it wasn't normal. He would take a spoonful of yogurt twirl his tongue around it. Hook his tongue to it and pull the spoon into his mouth. Oh my god if he can do that to a spoon I wonder what he could do around me. He does it about five more times and I feel myself getting turned on every time he twirls his tongue. I was thinking what other things he could do with his tongue. I was brought out of my thoughts by Logan and Carlos.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Logan asked I started to laugh. I got a glare from Kendall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said as he continued to eat. Carlos rolled his eyes and laughs.

"Oh yeah and I am sure that spoon didn't do anything to you to be raping it. With your tongue. Are you practicing for something?" He winked at Kendall and I. Kendall did a spit take all over Logan. We all laughed.

"Umm, no I am not 'practicing' but James and I have a bet going." Kendall announced and Carlos and Logan gave us confused looks. I spoke up and told them all about the bet. I told them every single detail leading up to lunch. Their jaws were dangling. Carlos looks at me then to Kendall and back to me. He smirks and nudges Logan whispering something in his ear. Logan does the same as Carlos did and shook his head at Carlos.

"Okay, guys why are you whispering and shaking heads?" I shouted and it got so unwanted attention. I see Jo staring daggers at me.

"So Carlos believes you will win the bet James. He thinks your mind is like a sex kitten. I believe Kendall will win because he is so competitive and stubborn. I say that will make him stand his ground." Logan explained.

"Guessing now is it the battle of the boyfriends? Like Carlos and James on one team and Logan and I on another. Who ever loses has to do whatever the other team wants for a day?" Kendall asked. I nodded I am really all for this because Carlos and Logan don't have to do anything. The other guys look hesitant I sighed.

"Guys, you don't have to do anything its like a cock fight. Which ever cock finally cracks loses. You are not involved except for sides at this point." I reasoned. They nodded in agreement and the bell rings.

School after that was uneventful. Neither of us attempted anything. We had hockey practice that night all we really did is when we checked each other we would just rub against each other as we move. So nothing fun there even though it was very arousing.

Everyone went to Logan's tonight and we discussed Homecoming outfits.

"Hey why don't we just wear the color TMNT we were?" Carlos suggested. I have to admit that sounded like a good idea.

"Carlos I like that. Logan purple, Kendall blue, Carlos orange, I am red long sleeve dress shirt with black dress pants and chucks of our colors. But do we want bow ties or ties?" I asked.

"I say bow ties. No one will think of wearing those." Carlos yelled. Logan nodded in agreement. I gave Kendall the puppy dog eyes and he broke.

"Fine bow ties it is." Kendall said laughing. For about an hour we talked but I had to get home. We left and Kendall walked me home I gave him a kiss.

I walk in to a dark house its about ten at night and I started to head to my room. I see the office light on so I go in and see my mom pasted out on her computer. I lift her up and carry her to bed. I take her heels of and glasses then take her hair down. I pull the covers over her and kiss her forehead.

I know how often does that happen? Well in the past month 15 times. I know another question that would pop into anyone's mind. Why do you do that for her and would she do that for you? Well I do it because she is my mom and I love her she is one of my last love ones. No she probably wouldn't anymore. I miss the old mom where she would kiss my forehead and tell me goodnight every night. Yes, it makes me sad that she rather work than go to my hockey games or ask about how auditions went. I haven't had that seen Jackie. I believe someway Jackie was the crazy glue to our family. I need to stop thinking about that it has gotten me all depressed again.

 _'Jackie if you are up there goodnight. I know you'll at least tell me night.'_

* * *

Its been an interesting two weeks. Kendall and I have done the same thing everyday just changed it each time. Carlos and Logan have been entertaining they would smack talk each other like one day I did the spoon thing at lunch. Jezz, I thought Logan was gonna have a melt down because Carlos was screaming how I knew how to work my tongue and I could make it look sexier than Kendall ever did. Oh my god I honestly thought Kendall was gonna die from laughing to hard he really couldn't breathe.

Another crazy thing is Logan during practice would see that Kendall was getting weak from me checking and rubbing him. So what did Logan do he went over there and gave Kendall a pep talk. I almost had him and the little shit had to talk him calm. I think I did the trick today though all the sexual tension is so strong with Kendall when he gets a look at my outfit today all is resolve will break.

Today's sexy outfit is a tight black long sleeve shirt. White skin tight skinny jeans with a Spiderman belt buckle _'His favorite superhero'_ and his favorite of my chucks the red ones. Every material hugs my body perfectly. I add a white beanie and leather bracelets. Kendall likes when I wear beanies I figured that out on about half way through September.

We get to school and Logan is nit picking my outfit saying it doesn't breathe right and I could lose circulation. He goes on and on about how this is more than physical games now it comes to mind games. I love mind games. It actually shows how strong his will power is and if I am a weakness for my boyfriend. Oh speaking of which here he comes.

"Hey Kenny-Bear" I said in the sweetest most innocent tone I could do.

"Hi Jamie-Boo" He said not looking up from that damn phone.

"What's so interesting on that phone?" I asked. Him and that damn phone electronics are the devil spawn.

"Oh it's this new ga- Holy Fuck!" He announced scanning me up and down. I laughed.

"Oh you like it. I picked it out for YOU." I exclaimed sweetly. "Is it okay?" I asked nervously. I hate that feeling like I guess it be disappointment or is it pain. I hate feeling vulnerable its for the weak.

"You look, You look..." He trailed off dragging me through the halls. He stopped and pulled me into the janitors closet. His hands now gripping my shirt.

"Kenny what are we doing-" I was cut off by a pair of chapped lips pressed roughly to mine. After I get over the initial shock my lips move with his. He swipes his tongue over my bottom lip and grant him access. We fight for dominance this gives my hand time to travel to his golden locks and entangle them in it. I give his hair a little tug and he moans. I give up on the fight and let him find my sweet spots in my mouth. Air became needed and we broke apart. Forehead on forehead I look into the now forest green eyes to find that sparkle I like so much.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled. He groaned and pulled me closer.

"I had enough. I saw the outfit and that was that. This" He gestured to my outfit" was my breaking point." He answered. I smile and laughed.

"So this means I beat the master at his own games!" I said excited. He smirked why did he just smirk. I hate it when he smirks its cute but that means he had something planned.

"Its the last day so who cares. Homecoming is tomorrow." He stated with a shrug. My smile fell _'Fuck he knows how to play the game. Smart.'_

"Man. Hey you still broke the beat so Carlos and I win." I did my victory dance. I call it the smurf. Then I heard Kendall laughing I stop.

"What's so funny Kenny-Bear?" I questioned.

"You. You're so fucking adorable when you dance like that. Then amazingly sexy the rest of the time." He said I nodded.

"Oh okay" I kiss his cheek "See you next period"

At lunch I told Carlos we won and he was so excited. We had hockey practice was brutal. I need to go home and get beauty sleep for tomorrow. Once I laid my head on the pillow I crashed.

* * *

 _Carlos: HaHAHAha I told you James was gonna win._

 _Logan: My character is stupid I knew James was gonna win._

 _James: I knew it I won how ya feel Kendall?_

 _Kendall: Whatever Cici I am out_

 _Me: Aw spoil sport!_

 _Kendall: Yes I am Say Bye to them_

 **I hope you like this and next chapter is homecoming. Review.**

 _Have a beautiful, wonderful day_

 _-cicibunbuns_


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to Gradual Effect. ITS HOMECOMING! This will have POV changes.**

 **Without further a due CHAPTER TWELVE.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I am in my blue dress shirt with black pants and black bow tie, and my blue chucks. I have been dressed for the past two hours. I've been pacing in the living room since 5:30 and now its 7:00, I still have thirty minutes till I can pick up MY Jamie-Boo. Oh my god I am so nervous, but why am I? Its James not some random person. It's my crazy, over dramatic, over confident, obsessed with looks boyfriend James. But this is our first technical date. I was brought out by a two sets of hands on me.

"Kendall, calm down. It's just Homecoming." Mom said and pushed me on the couch.

"Big bro, if you keep pacing like that you would of made a hole in the floor." Katie said sitting next to me.

"I am sorry I am just nervous." I apologized. Mom sighed and Katie laughed. I glared at Katie.

"Why are you nervous Kendall it's just James?" Mom asked I shrugged. I was about to speak up but cut off by Katie.

"Well this is new The Great Kendall nervous. Well I know one part is that this is the first date for the two of you. I think the big part is that you will come out tonight. Am I right big brother?" Katie asked. I widen my eyes. How the hell does she know that she is only eleven. I nodded and they signed.

"Okay Kendall it's okay to be nervous. It makes you human but I promise it will be fine."Mom said I sighed.

"Big brother if anyone says anything I know James, Logan, Carlos or you will beat the crap outta them. I highly doubt anyone will mess with the captain of the hockey team. If they do they can come talk to me and I'll show them the right way." She said smashing her fist into her palm. I laughed and then a question pops into my head.

"Katie, why are you so happy and protective with James? You always tell me not to ruin it." I asked.

"Kendall you really don't know and don't see it do you?" She asked. What don't I see, I didn't know there was something to see. I shook my head and gave her a confused look.

"The reason I say that about you and James is, that James is always happy with you. It's like your his sunshine and the reason to live. You know his family life is not there after his sister died. I am protective of him because I can tell one wrong move and he could break. Plus, he's my partner in crime when it comes to you. But in all seriousness just pay attention to his feeling and find out more about his family and mom. He tells me everything there are things he didn't tell you, Logan or Carlos." She stated and gets up and leaves. I turned to my mom and she nodded.

"Is she right?" I asked her.

"Honey, I think she is. I see the way he looks at you like your his whole world. He treats Katie as an equal. I think that's why she likes him he doesn't see her as younger. Also that's why he tells her everything he spends at least an hour every time he is here talking to her about things. But don't think about it right now. Now you have to get your Jamie-Boo and go." She said mocking me. I get up and to the car. I still can't shake what Katie said. I drive to his house and see only his car in the driveway which pisses me off a little. I mean I know James doesn't want her to know he is bi yet and we could make an excuse to say we are going as friends,but she should be here for his first Homecoming at his new school. I go up and knock I wait about three minutes. The sight I see makes all the nervousness leave me. He looks amazing with the red.

"Hi" He said.

"Hi handsome are you ready?" I asked he nodded. I open his door for him and we are on our way.

* * *

 **James POV**

I stand in front of my mirror with my outfit on looking at my reflection. I am actually home alone again. Mom said since it wasn't prom then it didn't matter. I bet it'd matter to Jackie, she would probably be running around talking about how fun it will be and asking about my date all while taking pictures. She would know its a guy, and mom would know if she would of stay around. I miss Jackie. Mom wouldn't be like this if she was here. Yes, she would of been mad about Lilly but she would of grew on her. I just wish she was here she would calm my nerves. Yes, I am nervous not because of the coming out thing everyone knew on my first day when Jo confronted me. I m nervous because this is mine and Kendall's first date.

What if when we get there he decides he's not ready? I mean whose ever ready for coming out. What if I make a fool of myself dancing? No I won't I am a good dancer that's from musicals we do. I get go and have a good time like I always do when I am with Kendall. I heard a knock. Oh my god he is here. Jackie what do I do? I know what she would say and do. She'd smack the back of my head and tell me to go answer the door. He looks amazing in the blue it makes his eyes turn a teal green color. He is just standing there why?

"Hi" I said in a squeaky non manly voice. He smiles.

"Hi handsome are you ready?" He asked I nodded. I had to I didn't trust my voice I've been called handsome by my loved ones and relatives. People that are normally attracted to me call me Hot or Sexy never that fine word handsome. It shows me that he is defiantly different than others. He opened the fricking car door for me like who does that anymore. It's so sweet. We started to drive when Kendall speaks up.

"Are you ready to see all the surprised faces of people?" He asked I shrugged.

"Yeah but I am kinda worried about you. Are you sure you want everyone to know now that you are gay?" I asked in return.

"Hey I am sure. With you I am sure of anything. You haven't let me down in the four months I have known you. So I am pretty sure." He said with a smile. Omg he really trusts me.

"Wow okay." after that we fall into a good silence. I get myself prepared for anything as I see the school come into view.

"James, are you ready to go?" He asked I nodded. He walks around to my door and opens it. I grabbed his hand as we walked. We reach the doors I turn to him.

"Now are you ready for what's about to go down?" He nodded and we walk in. As soon as the doors closed behind us everyone and everything stopped. They were looking at us then are combined hands. That's when Logan and Carlos decided to come save us and dragged us to the table. Everything turned back on and everyone started to dance again.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Carlos and Logan. I mean why'd the music stop.

"Well I guess the Homecoming committee thought that everybody that enters should have full attention on them. Honestly I think they should of saved that for prom." Logan said.

"Whose on the committee?" I asked him. He waited a minute before answering he looks like he's counting off in his head.

"Well, Jo, Camille, Jett, Dak, Stephanie, The Jennifers, Teddy and Veronica. So most of Jo's crew." He stated I rolled my eyes of course Jo and all of them want all eyes on them. We continued to talk about how stupid that plan was. Until I heard one of my favorite songs.

Waiting for Superman by Daughtry I look over at Kendall and he is already standing with his hand out. Which of course I take and he lead me to the dance floor. He puts his hands on my hips and I snaked my hands around his neck and just swayed.

* * *

 **Jo's POV**

That bastard. He took My Kendall away. What the fuck why is he with him? He isn't anything, all he is a DRAMA GEEK. Camille told me he signed up for the lead male role for the spring play. So, he isn't popular and he can ruin Kendall's cred.

"Hey Jo. James and Kendall make a cute couple don't they?" I growled and turned around to see who spoke. There stood Camille and Stephanie smiling at me. What the hell they aren't suppose to think my enemy makes a cute couple with MY Kendall.

"Hell no they do not. Why do you think that he is meant to be with me!" I yelled at them. They rolled their eyes.

"I agree with Camille. They look like they really like each other and by the looks of it. I think Kendall's gay because when he was with you he looked like he wanted to puke every time you guys kissed." Stephanie said. Oh no i am not letting him go without a fight he is mine and always will be.

"No guys. He is mine and mine alone! If I can't have him no one will!" I yelled. A plan starts to form in my head and it wil be put into effect on Kendall's Birthday. Oh yes it will be amazing I will get him back.

"JO! I say leave him alone and let him be happy." Camille told me and I shrugged.

"Maybe I won't. Well at least I am not going down with a fight." I said with a grin. I heard them sigh.

"Jo if you start anything with them I am not going to be your friend anymore." Stephanie said and they both walk off. Well fine if she doesn't want to be friends I am not stopping her. Time to put Plan Kendall into action.

* * *

 **James POV**

After Daughtry and a few other songs we went back to the table. This is actual been really fun. Oh which reminds me

"Hey Kenny-Bear." I said. He turns to me and smiles.

"Hey Jamie-Boo." He said I laughed.

"So your birthday is coming up on Saturday." I said he shrugged. What the hell he should be excited he'll be turning seventeen.

"You're not excited are you?" I asked. He sighed and looked down.

"You're right I am not." He agreed. I am so confused.

"Okay why not?" I asked I hate when he isn't up front about everything.

"It's just another day closer to death. Plus, my pops and I used to share the same birthday." He said with a small smile.

His pops was his grandfather on his dad's side he was the one that taught him everything about hockey. He pasted away three years ago because of cancer. Now I really understand why he isn't excited.

"Well I tell you what is going to happen. I am gonna make you love your birthday again. I have a surprise in the mix so on that Saturday of your birth you are mine all day. Got it?" I asked no pretty much demanded. He smiled.

"You know I can't say no to you. I guess I have to go with it." He said with a chuckle.

"Yup, you're going to love it." I said the I heard the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I look up at Kendall and gave my best puppy eyes I could. He smiles and takes my hand.

When we get on the floor he grabs my right hand and puts his right hand on my hip. I put left hand on his shoulder and we start to step. I let him lead and we glide across the floor. I lay my head on his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"This Homecoming has been amazing thanks for asking me." He kisses my forehead.

"No it's an honor that I got to take you and I am lucky you said yes." He whispers back. I look up at him and capture his lips with mine. It's not rushed or forced but passionate and full of meaning. We stay like that through out the rest of the song. Just me and him and no one else. As it ends he steps back and I am freaking out I am scared what's gonna happen. Is he gonna leave now? But I am answered when he spins me twice and dips me down. He leans his head down and kisses me again. Oh my god this made me go weak in the knees. This was just cute but it got ruined just as I am brought up and held tight to Kendall.

"Look at the fags. At least we know which one is the princess!" Someone yells from the crowd that I didn't even knew that surround us during the dance. I feel Kendall's grip get tighter on me.

"Oh yeah its Diamond. Such a pretty name for a pretty pretty princess." Another person yells. I hide my face in Kendall's shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up and return to whatever you guys were up to." Kendall growled. I have never heard him like that.

"Oh yeah little fairy what are you gonna do about it if we don't?" A guy from the football team asked as the rest of the students continued to watch.

"We'll make you. So leave us alone." Kendall growled again. I tightened my grip on him.

"Oh yeah who are we?" The football player asked. That's what I am wondering. This is the one thing I didn't want to happen.

"Us!" Logan and Carlos yelled. Well, there's my answer. The football player laughed.

"Oh y-yeah like I am a-afraid of the o-other group of fai-fairies." The football player laughed out. Oh god now they are gonna get into it too. I don't want them hurt because of me. I then feel two hands on me and there not gentle like Logan, Carlos, or Kendall's. I get pulled from Kendall and I look to the person of the hands and it's another football player.

I tried to reach Kendall but this fucker pulled my arms behind my back. Kendall hasn't noticed because he is still is yelling at the numskull that called me a princess. Now that I notice the hockey team are behind him. I can't stand this now so I do what any PRINCESS would do. They yell for their Knight and shinning armor pun intended.

"KENDALLLLLLL" I scream and wiggle in this fucker's hands. Kendall stops and turns his eyes look like they are about to rip something to shreds. He runs to me and punches the guy in the face and he lets go of me. I grab a hold of Kendall and Kendall walks back to the football player that's getting the fuck beaten out of him.

"Okay guys you can stop I think he has learned his lesson." Kendall stated in an authoritative tone. I heard around of 'yes captain' and they leave. Kendall gets down in his face.

"Next time you want to mess with my Jamie-Boo, friends, or anyone different just remember Homecoming of 2014." Kendall said and walks away with me in tow. We were followed by Logan and Carlos.

"Jamie are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked when we stopped. He looked all over me and I shook my head.

"No he didn't do anything. They wanted me to be and act like a princess. So I acted like a defenseless little princess needing her Knight and shinning armor to come to me. Guess what it did!" I announced and heard the guys laugh.

"Yes you did. I will always be your Knight and shinning armor." Kendall said and finished with a kiss on my lips. After that experience we all decided we needed to leave. We all went to Kendall's.

"Hi boys, I thought you would be here later not at ten?" Mama Knight said. We all groaned and looked at her from the couch.

"Yeah we didn't think so either until a meathead decided to pick on James and Kendall." Carlos said with a sad smile. We all nodded. Katie entered and sat beside me. I give her a hug.

"What happened? I heard meathead and then Jamie and Kendy names mentioned?" Katie said and I laughed. I turned to Kendall and see that he is bright red.

"Kendy really?" I asked both Knight kids. They both nodded Kendall with a frown Katie with a smile.

"Jamie I'll explain later. Now can someone tell me what happened." Katie said.

"Well Kendall and James were dancing to A Thousand Years and at the end Kendall spun James twice and dipped him. Then kissed. IT WAS SO CUTE. Then it got ruined by football players saying things like Look at the fags, sorry Mama Knight, at least we know which one the princess is. Another said Diamond such a pretty princess name. Kendall yelled at him to shut up and he asked what is he gonna do about it. He said we'll make you, the meathead asked whose we and Me an Logan came up and said us. Thennn-" Carlos said and he stopped dead in his tracks. Logan continued for him.

"He then said look the other fairies are coming to help. We go back and forth til the team gets involved. Kendall then lets them go on the boy and we hear James scream and one of the other football players have him. Kendall punches him we get James. Kendall threatened the other player saying if he wants to pick on his Jamie-Boo, friends, or anyone different then think about Homecoming of 2014." Logan ended with a laugh and hugged an almost crying Carlos. I hate that they got involved no one messed with them until me and Kendall.

"Well Kendall you know I don't think violence is the answer. I should be disappointed but I did teach you to stand up to anyone that treats you, your friends, or anyone in general badly. I am not disappointed I am proud." Mama Knight said patting Kendall shoulder but looks at me. Why is she looking at me with that sad smile?

"James I am sorry they did that to you. You know you're good as you right?" She said I nodded. She gets up and leaves. I know I am good as me and that's why Kendall likes me. I am different. I am a good different. I feel Katie hug me.

"Jamie you are wonderful. Don't change because someone called you a princess. Just think if they call you one that means you're just better than them because princesses get Knights and princes." She said letting go of me and I laughed along with everyone else. She then turns towards Carlos.

"You know you could be a fairy Carlos?" She said we all gave her a confused look."You always seem like a ball of sunshine and you end up brightening everyones day like a fairy." She said. I actually agree with that statement. She seems to know why more than anyone and finds the fucking good side to a bad situation.

"I agree with that Katie." We all said and Katie beamed. She looks so happy now I still can't believe she doesn't have anyone as friends except for her brother and his friends. I am kinda like a best friend of Katie's we tell each other about everything. She is eleven and will need more girls to be friends with as she grows because one day it'll be weird to talk to your brother's boyfriend. Wait will Kendall and I last til she is like 16 or will I be just a memory? Will I forget about Jackie like that? Oh I hope not on both of these things. I feel arms around me and hear Kendall's voice.

"Jamie calm down, it's okay, I am right here, just calm down." He said softly I now noticed I was crying while I was thinking. I wrapped my arms around Kendall even more. I look up and he is looking down at me and smiled.

"James would you like to spend the night? Logan and Carlos left and Katie is in her room." He said I nodded. We went up to his room. He searched around in his drawers for some pjs for me.

"So can you tell me why you were crying Jamie-Boo?" He asked while tossing clothes at me. I stand up and start taking my clothes off.

"You promise not to laugh." I asked taking off my pants.

"I promise James, nothing personal you tell me will make me laugh at you." He said putting his shirt on.

"Okay well..." I trailed off putting on his shirt and sliding on his sweat pants. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"Jamie I won't laugh please tell me. I know it wasn't good because it made you cry." He said dragging me back to the bed and laid me down on the inside of the bed. I sighed.

"Well, first I was thinking that its weird Katie doesn't have any friends other than us and the guys because she is so sweet. Then I started thinking that I was kind of her best friend and she is eleven now but when she grows older she'll need a girl friend. I think at 16 it would be weird to have your best friend be your brother's boyfriend. Then I thought will you and I even be together when she is 16 or will I just be a memory to you? Then I brought it back to what-what i-f I forg-et Jack-ie like that?" I stammered out as I started to cry. He wrapped me up and brought me close. He started stroking my hair.

"Jamie I know that this is early but I can promise you. You will never be a memory. You will be in my life even if it's not as my boyfriend. I don't think I can give up such an amazing person. So if we don't make which I think we will you will still be a big part of my life. To Jackie, I don't think you'll forget about her and if I think your losing her memory I'll ask about her every moment of everyday. Okay?" He said and kissed the my forehead.

"Yeah I understand." I said he hmmed.

"Tell me what Jackie looked like." He said as he turned to me with a smile. Aww he's really going to listen.

"I look like my mom. Jackie looked like my mom and dad. She had my mom's chocolate brown hair like me and it was long and curly. Her eyes were a deep blue color like my dad's. Her nose was small and petie. Her smile was exactly like mine. She had my dad's facial structure. He had a heart shape. She was about 5'5 and had curves. She was my best friend and Katie kind of reminds me of her." I said and looked at him. He was laying on his elbows smiling. He got up and straddled my legs.

"She sounds beautiful baby. Maybe that's one reason you and Katie get along so well." He says as he leans down and kisses me.

"Yeah she was. So I hope your ready for you birthday because I am so siked for it." I said he laughed.

"I am and I love seeing you like this. I want you to tell me everytime you doubt something it can be the little things like an outfit choice and then even if it's major like you don't think we are working out. I will be here okay?" He asked as he got off of me. I nodded and he smiled.

"Good, Now let's get to sleep my princess. We had a hard day." He said. He pulls me close and kisses my cheek. He wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest,

"Goodnight my Knight." I said he laughed.

"Goodnight my beautiful Diamond." He said I smiled. I am his and he is mine. I hear his breath even out to indicate he's asleep. I let myself be lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

* * *

 _Carlos: so many romantic moments!_

 _Logan: I am worried for Kendall and James. What does Jo have planned?_

 _Me: Now I can't tell you it will ruin things._

 _James: Can I please not have anymore sappy lovey girly moments it makes me look weak._

 _Me: Nope it makes it ten times better._ **Well here was chapter twelve. I hope you liked it Next chapter is Kendall's birthday surprise chapter. I am glad you took time to read it.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day.**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	13. Chapter 13 (Kendall's Birthday)

**Welcome back everyone. I hope you liked my last chapter.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Thirteen.**

* * *

 **James POV**

So it is like 9:30 and I am down in the Knight's kitchen waiting on Mama Knight and Katie to come down. I have a lot of question I need answers to. I sit here and drink the glass of orange juice I made for me and waited. I hope all this I am planning goes okay. I was startled back into reality by both women giving me a side hug.

"Morning Jamie" Katie said happily. Eww she is a morning person.

"Morning James. What's on your mind? It looked like you were having a staring contest with your juice." Mama Knight said with a laugh.

"Morning guys. I have questions for you two." I said shyly. They both nodded.

"Question one, what's with the nickname Kendy?" I asked. This nickname has been bothering me since last night. Katie laughed.

"Well Pops would call him that when he was little. He would do it just to get arise out of him on the ice rink. After that he just started calling him that." Katie said. Oh now I get it, it's such a cute nickname. Oh I am so going to use it but I need to make sure he'll let me.

"Aww so cute. Okay so question two is what exactly do you do for his birthday?" They sighed.

"We used to have parties but after Pops died he never really wanted one again. James why are you interested in his birthday? He is too stubborn to let anyone throw him a party." Mama Knight asked.

"I know that I already asked him and he said he can't say no to me. I think he needs a good memory of him and his Pops to let him get past his 'Birthdays are a day closer to death' thing. Plus, I didn't say anything about a party." I winked at them. Mama Knight looked confused.

"James what do you mean not a party?" She asked and I smiled.

"Well I was gonna ask where him and Pops went on their birthday and what their favorite things to do. I was thinking having a day with me and going to those place and end up here or my house and have a dinner." I explained as I seen Katie's face light up.

"What would you like to know Diamond." Katie said practically jumping out of her seat.

"Well other than hockey what did they do together?"

"They usually went skating for a while and then went to the garden behind the house that pops use to grow up in. Plus, its our property now he passed it down to Kendall in his will also that is where pops is buried at. Then they would go down to the ice cream parlor to get his favorite ice cream. They would come back and play music. Pops actually was the one to teach Kendall how to play the guitar. Both of their favorite songs to do together was... You and Me by Life House." Katie said. Wow he knows how to play the guitar I didn't know that.

"Wow really. Why doesn't he play anymore? Does he write songs or something?" I asked this is things I need to know to make his birthday special.

"After Pops died,he kinda went on a destructive rampage and destroyed his guitar. He still writes lyrics but no music since he doesn't have Gwen anymore." I gave her a confused look." Oh Gwen was his guitar." Mama Knight explained. Oh that's so cute he names his things. Well I should have known he always called his jeep Jessabell. I have no problem with it my Challenger Madeline and I honestly think it's good to name the things that are your prized possession. It's just like an animal like Fox!

"Oh okay. That's kind of endearing to hear. Is there anything else?" I asked and they both shake their heads.

"Well then I need to ask you a favor Mama Knight."

"Go on ahead James" She said. I looked down at my feet and blushed a little.

" Is it okay if I keep him out all day for his birthday? And would you mind helping me prepare a dinner for him here?" I asked with a slight smile. I would do it at my place but my mom doesn't know about Kendall or the fact I am Bi. She sends me a comforting smile.

"Of course James I'll help you so what time on Saturday do I need to start cooking?" She asked with the brightest smile.

"Well after everything I have planned I was hoping around sixish? I would really like it outside under the stars if its not to much trouble." I said and she shakes her head.

"So what do you have planned for my brother, Diamond." Katie asked with arms crossed. My eyebrows shot up.

"Well Katie-did you'll have to wait and see if your brother tells you." I said with my tongue out she did it back.

We start a normal conversation about school. Mama Knight is making breakfast and adding her two cents ever now and again. I really love this family, it has that loving ,protective atmosphere. I can tell Mama Knight would do anything for her kids and Logan, Carlos and Presley. Like she wouldn't take business trips all the time, and actually be there for hockey games and plays. Unlike my mom who doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone not even her only son. We moved out here to get a better life or a new start. I am startled out of my thoughts by a pair of hands in my line of vision.

We did our morning greetings and he wanted a movie day. I said yes but I got to pick. That's how we spent our Sunday watching thrillers and cuddling with one another.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

This week is our last week before Thanksgiving the week started off pretty well. Nothing unusual on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday but Thursday was just odd.

 _Flashback_

 _I was at my locker right after Lunch. James had to go to the bathroom and said he'd meet me back at my locker when he was done. So as I was getting my stuff a pair of dainty hands went to my hips. I jumped because they aren't the hands of my boyfriend. I turn around and groaned. Standing there was Jo and she was smiling._

 _"Hi Kenny. Did you miss me?" She said moving her finger up and down my chest. I grab her hand and put it to the side._

 _"No Jo I didn't miss you. What do you want?" I asked annoyed by her presence. She looked up at me and pouted._

 _"I wanted to know if your done with that toy of yours. 'Cause I am getting very annoyed with this GAY phase of yours." She said rolling her eyes and hands on her hips. I leaned against my locker._

 _"One he is not a toy he's my BOYFRIEND. Secondly it's not a phase I knew I was gay before I dated you just didn't want anyone to know." I said closing my locker door. I turn back around and she was up against me._

 _"Jo get off. NOW." I yelled and she giggled._

 _"Now Kenny I know you like it when I am like this." She said pushing her breast up at me. I cringe and push her off._

 _"No Jo I don't like it. I like it when JAMES does it. When you do it, it makes me want to puke." I said through gritted teeth._

 _"Oh come on that stupid drama geek. I could make you feel good. Plus, we are perfect for each other. I can have a kid for you." She said and I took a deep breath. Then I hear a yell come from down the hall._

 _"Bitch keep your claws to yourself." James came stomping up to her. She growls and turns._

 _"Aww are you afraid I am gonna steal your precise boyfriend away like you did to me." She asked him. He growls at her._

 _"No because one he is gay not even bi. Two if he was bi he still wouldn't go after a whore like you anyways." He said with a smirk. She turns to me._

 _"Are you gonna let him talk to me like this? Tell him you still love me and he is just you experimenting with your sexuality." She said and I laughed. I grabbed James' hand._

 _"Like I said when we were dating and he told you off last time, Yes I am letting him talk to you like this. I don't love you and I never did. I already did my experiment with you and it showed that I am 100% gay. Bye have a nice day Jo." I said and dragged James to our English class._

 _"Just remember to put your bitch on a leash next time." Jo screamed down the hall. James and I laugh and I kiss his cheek._

This was very interesting to tell my baby sister after it happened. She thought it was funny and congratulated James for out bitching her. But it is now Friday night and I am very bored James is at his house. I wonder what he his planning for my birthday. I don't like my birthday but if it makes my Jamie-Boo happy then I guess I'll bare with it. It's not that I don't like my birthday it's just Pops was my biggest role model. He pushed me to do amazing things because he believed in me. Not like my mom and Katie doesn't but it just he knew away to push my buttons to make me do it. After he past three years ago around our birthday, it hasn't been the same.

He was playing hockey with me one day and we were on the rink and he fainted. Luckily Logan and the others were there. They took him to the hospital and they said he had stage four cancer. I don't remember what kind. He died three months after they found it. I was brought out of my thoughts with James' ringtone. Waiting on Superman by Daughtry. I smiled and answered.

"Hello Kenny-Bear here. How's my Jamie-Boo doing?" I asked laying on my bed. He laughed.

 _"Hey, Jamie-Boo is doing great. I had to make sure my Kenny-Bear hasn't forgotten about what tomorrow is."_ I heard his bed sheets crinkle into the phone.

"Yes, Jamie-Boo I remember. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

 _"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out."_

"Okay well what time are we gonna start."

 _"Well what about eleven?"_

"Sure. So are we gonna be out all day?"

 _"No we won't. So what have you been up to?"_

We talked like that for two hours. I took very chance to try to get a hint to my birthday surprise but it didn't work. After we ended our phone call I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I run downstairs and see Katie and mom standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday!" They both yell. I thanked them and went to eat. After that I opened both presents from both. Katie got me a gift card to the sporting goods store so when my hockey gear wears out. Mom got me an Itunes gift card. I thanked them for the gifts and asked Katie for help to dress me for the day.

"Katie he is coming in an hour. Do you know what he is planning?" I asked and she shook her head.

"One he didn't tell anyone and two if I did I wouldn't tell you and ruin it." She stated and walked to my closet to find me an outfit.

"So you don't know anything?" I asked. She groaned.

"I only know a little and that's all. Here try these on." She hands me a pair of dark purple skinnies. I put them on.

"There what else?" She pulls out my black short sleeve button up and tossed it.

"You can wear either your black vans or chucks." She stated from my dresser drawer.

"Okay. What are you searching for?" I asked and she threw a pair of white suspenders at me.

"Those and where is your white skinny tie at?" I gave her the 'are-you-serious' look "Oh I found it." I put the suspenders on and the tie and tuck my shirt in. Katie laughed I turned around.

"No don't tuck and take the suspenders of your shoulders. Just let them hang." I do as she said. I threw on my black vans.

"So do I look presentable now." Katie laughed and shook her head. What other things do I have left. She's gonna kill me I think.

"I think we need a piece of you in this outfit." She grabbed my white beanie from my collection. "THERE" We hear the doorbell. I look at her and she pushes me out. I grab my coat and answered the door.

James smiled at me and he looks amazing. A purple button up with black skinnies and purple chucks. He has his favorite black leather jacket on.

"Hey Kenny-Bear you look amazing. Are you ready?" He asked I nodded. We walk out to his car and he opens the door.

"So Kenny we are going to the rink for a little and then the rest will be a surprise for you." He said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Okay. How are we gonna skate without skates?" I asked and his smile widened. He grabbed my hand and stroked his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I have that all thought out." He said as we pulled into the rink. He goes to his trunk and pulls mine and his skates. We skate til oneish. This was a great idea it's a great way to start a day. I love the rink I forget everything when I am on the ice. It is like therapy.

"How about we go get ice cream?" He suggested as he climbs into the car.

"Jamie-Boo isn't too cold to get ice cream." He gasped putting his hand to his mouth.

"Never to cold to eat ice cream. I can keep you warm if you get cold." He said wiggling his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Okay deal. Which ice cream place are we going to?" I asked looking out the window.

"Well, people have suggest a lot of place but I have one in mind." He said mysteriously. Really he can't tell me? He needs to- I stopped mid thought and seen the sign. **"Sugar Delights"** When we pull in I look over at James he has a slight smile.

"I hope you like the place." He said shyly. I looked back at the place and stepped out.

"It's fine." He grabbed my hand and walked in.

"Let me guess you want Candy Bar Overload right?" I nodded. How the hell does he know what kind I get here? He comes back with two cones. We start to eat and the place still looks like it did when me and Pops use to came. I felt James put a hand on my thigh, I looked up and smiled.

"So you like my first surprise?" He asked quietly licking his cone. Honestly all I could do was nod. He started to laugh and I cocked an eyebrow at him. He points to my chin where ice cream is dripping from it. I laughed and started to reach for a napkin only to be turned to face James. He takes his napkin and wiped it off. After he kissed my lips and we finished our ice cream in a nice comfortable silence.

"James, do you have anymore surprises?" I asked dropping into the passenger seat.

"Yes, I do. A picnic in a place you'll hopefully love." He said with a smile as he starts to drive.

"Jamie-Boo can I get a hint of the surprise at least." I begged and he laughed while he grabbed my hand.

"No then it wouldn't be a surprise. Now would it Kenny-Bear." He said bringing my hand to his mouth and kissed it. I blushed and squeezed his hand. It took a good 20 minutes to reach the place. Then I realized where we were. It's my Pops house. The one I'll have when I am older. I looked over at James with tears in my eyes. His smile faltered a little.

"Surprise Kenny." He said quietly as he wipes some tears from my face. He gets out and grabbed the basket out of the back. I get out and travel with him to the back garden. There I see a cliche red and white checkered blanket laid out and James sitting right on it. I go and sit right next to him.

"James how did you know about this place?" I asked while sipping on a Coke that he had givin me.

"Katie and Mama Knight told me about it. They said that you and your Pops would come here for your birthday. I thought it would bring back better memories and you would have fun for your birthdays now." He said with a slight blush.

"Oh James" I tossed myself at him "This is so sweet of you to do. You didn't have to do this you know. We could of made new birthday memories with each other." I said through tears. He shook his head and brought me closer to him.

"No Kenny-Bear I want to make memories that will have even more history behind it. Combined the old good memories with the good new ones." He said rubbing my back. I smile up at him and attacked his lips. It wasn't rough or sexual, it was just a simple emotional kiss. We ate our lunch and now are laying on our backs on the blanket.

"So, Kendall. I have a two questions for you." He said turning to look at me.

"Okay James shoot." I said with a smile.

"One, can I call you Kendy?" He asked with a devious smile.

"Ummm, yeah. I think I'd like that. It wouldn't be an embarrassing nickname if you use it." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Okay now tell me fun things you and your Pops used to do." He said. We laid there for hours talking about Pops from him being there to my first pee-wee hockey game to the last thing we did together. Which happens to play our favorite song with both of us sing and playing guitar. After those memories and a whole lot of tears from both of us we headed back to my house.

"Ok Kendy do you trust me?" He asked. Why of course I trust him.

"Well yeah I trust you Jamie." I said with the biggest smile I could do.

"Then trust me and close your eyes." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. He pulled me up into standing position and told me when to step and when to turn. Then we stopped.

"Okay Kendy open your eyes." I opened them and looked around. It was perfect there was a table set for two in the middle of the backyard. Candles everywhere and music playing in the background. He pulled out a seat for me and brought two plates with steak and mashed potatoes and green beans. This is my favorite meal and we dug in. The food was so good that we couldn't talk til it was done. James turned the music up and looked at me.

"Kendall you wanna dance?" James asked. I nodded and took his hand. We started to dance around the backyard and he started to sing the song.

 _"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Oh my god it's the song my Pops and I used to play. He did this. James took his time to find the song. He didn't have to do this. I lean in and kiss him and the song ends. He tells me to stay put and I agreed to do so. He comes back with a huge wrapped box.

"Go ahead and open it." He said watching me. I gasped and look up at him, he nudge me to continue to open. " Katie told me about your rampage and how Gwen the guitar got destroyed within it." He explained. It was a black acoustic guitar with my initials on the strap 'K.F.K'

"James this is incredible. You didn't have to do this. Why did you do this?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me with a blush on his cheeks.

" I want you happy and making music again they told me you were pretty good at it. Plus, I did it because I..." He trailed off and stared at his feet. I walk up to him and take his face into my hands and kissed him.

"James I love you, too. I know it's early but I love that you did all of this just to make sure I had the perfect day. You make me have these feelings I have never felt before. I love you James..." He looks at me and smiles.

"I love you Kendall. Til the music dies out." He said and I smiled.

"Til the music dies out." I said back. We talked and kissed and cuddled under the stars all night. He made me promise that I will start to play guitar more now that I had one and I agreed. He left me at 12:01 because he said he wanted to spend every minute with me until my birthday was over. Tonight I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **James POV** (Thanksgiving Day)

I am home with my mom for Thanksgiving. I wish I could have gone to Kendall's but they went to visit family. That didn't stop me from texting him all day though. We discussed what we had planned for the day.

From:Kenny-Bear

What is your mom preparing for your dinner? -Ken

From:Jamie-Bear

Probably ordering take-out and for herself wine. :/ -Jay

From:Kenny-Bear

No offense but that's a dumb way to spend Thanksgiving. I wish I was there Jamie-Boo so you don't have to be ignored or bashed with questions all night. -Ken

From:Jamie-Boo

Don't worry Kendy, I've got it handled she is my mother. :) -Jay 

From:Kenny-Bear

I know. Hey I got to go they are starting dinner. Call you later okay? Love you til the music dies out! -Ken

From:Jamie-Boo

Be safe I don't want a call saying you're in a food coma. Love ya til the music dies out! -Jay

I put my phone in my pocket and go see what my mom is doing. I walk in to her office and she is sitting at her desk.

"Oh Jamie dear, how long were you standing there?" I shrugged.

"Only a couple minutes. What are we eating for Thanksgiving?"

"Whatever take-out that will deliver tonight. Go down and pick it out. You know where my card is when it gets here I'll come down." I rolled my eyes. The only place that delivers is Chinese which isn't bad. She did come down when the food arrived she started to question me when my phone kept going off.

"Jamie who keeps texting you?"

"A friend mom a friend."

"Well we are having family time. No texting." I rolled my eyes and turned my phone off. We sat there in total silence after that around nine I decided to go to bed. I was far form irritated and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. They finally said the I love you's! It's early for those I love you's but I thought it maybe the perfect time.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey welcome back so I have been doing some thinking. There will be a sequel because if not the story is gonna go on and on like over 50 chapters. I decided the sequel is gonna be called Accept Effects but I'll tell everyone when it's out. This chapter is really bad but I have to get it out of the way. Sorry for it.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Fourteen of Gradual Effect.**

* * *

 **James POV**

I woke up the day after the first horrible Thanksgiving I have every had. I had forgotten to turn back on my phone last night. Now it's like having seizures from the five calls and about nine texts from my friends. One call from Kendall, one from Carlos, one from Logan, one from Katie and one from Noah a friend from Phoenix. The texts from Katie,Carlos and Logan are just happy Thanksgivings. Noah's on the other hand are _different._

From: Noah

Hey dude, long time no hear. Happy Thanksgiving.

From: Noah

Oh yeah, I have news. Ur dad has stopped by and asked where u moved 2. Of course I didnt answer him. I no u dont want 2 c him again.

From: Noah

Plus, people at school think tht ur either A: One of those many males tht can get preggers and r home bound because of it. And B: tht u r in a nut house because of those attempts u tried. James, call me so I no ur not dead or trying to die.

Oh, this is bad. This is very bad not because of my old school but, because of my dad. I love him and all but I don't need him and that tramp in my life. They are just horrid. Dad has a drinking problem and gambles his money away. Stacy is just a fucking stripper. He better not find out where I live. Okay, I have two texts from Kendall and one from... Dad?!

From: Dad

Hey Jamie-Boy. Have a great Thanksgiving with Brooke. I miss you a lot. I hope to hear from you soon.

How fucking dare he say he missed me. He could of stayed no one told him he needed to leave. He left me. Me. I didn't leave him. I just won't let it bother me let me see what Kendall left.

From: Kenny-Bear

Hey Jamie-Boo. I just finished dinner and got in trouble for texting at the table. Your in trouble when I get home. I wanted to say NOT IN A FOOD COMA! -Ken

From: Kenny-Bear

I just realized you haven't replied in hours. So either you got your phone taken away at the table or you turned it off and fell asleep and didn't turn it back on. Anyways I love you Jamie. I gotta get to bed so I can sleep this food away. Night my Diamond -Ken

Kendall! What am I gonna do with him. I think I need to call him but first I need to call Noah. If I know Noah he is worried. He's kinda like a mix of Carlos and Logan with a overprotective side. Like, he's as loud and hyper of Carlos that brings a smile to your face, but worries a lot and keeps a level head most of the time like Logan.( Noah looks kind of like Cameron Boyce) I scroll down to Noah and pressed the green button. It rings twice.

 _"Hey James. What's up buttercup?"_

"Hey Noah. I got all of your messages. So you didn't tell my dad where I was right?"

 _"James I have been your friend for seven years and I know how you don't like your dad anymore. So no I didn't"_

"Oh God good. I can't believe people at school were saying that."

 _"James they got a reason to at least think the one about the nut house is right."_

"I know they do. It was all over the school that I tried but failed to end my life. It's stupid I know."

 _"Just be glad I found you. If I didn't you would have succeed and your mom would of been devastated. You haven't tried again, have you?"_

" No Noah. I haven't. Plus, I have a better reason not to."

 _"Yeah your mom"_

"No, she doesn't give a shit about me anymore. My reason is Kendall."

 _"OOOO... Kendall. I hope it's a guy 'cause no offense. I don't see you with a girl. Oh, what's your mom doing that gives you a reason to say that?"_

"She is always on business trips and missed my Homecoming picture time. Last night for Thanksgiving dinner she had me order take-out. Then yelled at me to quit texting because it was family time. After I turned my phone off we didn't talk again."

 _"Aww man I am sorry. Hey I have to go okay. If you every get that feeling to do something stupid call me okay? I don't want a call saying you tried again and succeed. Bye James"_

"Alright man I'll talk to you later bye" I hung up. Now its time to call Kendall. I texted him to tell him I was going to call. We talked about how I forgot to turn back on my phone and what my mom did. I asked him when he was coming home he said not til Sunday night. So I have two days til then I guess I'll hang out in the Media Room with a hole bunch of classics. My sister and I used to do this all the time when we got bored. I guess I could rehearse my lines for the audition.

* * *

(Monday at school during lunch time)

"Hey James" Carlos yelled as he sat down beside Logan and snuggled up to him.

"Hey Carlos stayed out of trouble today" I tried to say with a serious face only to start laughing the same time he did. I felt Kendall sit down right beside me and throw his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Jamie-Boo, Carlos and Logan" Kendall said nodding to each of us.

"Hey Kendy, I have a small question for you and the guys." I said turning to him. He looked at me confused. The guys did too.

"I already know when you say that name something is gonna be either wrong or you want something. Am I right?" Kendall asked knowing full well that's what I intend to do. I nodded and he laughed.

"Yes, Kendy. I was wondering if you guys would come to my audition for the musical after school. You know moral support and all." I said with the brightest smile I could possibly do. The guys laughed and made my smile turn to a frown.

"James why would you want to try-out for the musical?" Logan said laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye. I sat there wide-eyed.

"I already told you at the beginning of the year that I was into theater. That's how all of you bribed me into hockey try-outs. Stating the coach and CAPTAIN could work out a schedule for me. Which I already got cleared by coach." I said through gritted teeth. I was trying not to yell.

"Jamie what is the musical you are try-out for?" Kendall asked and put both arms around me. I smiled and sunk into his embrace.

"It's High School Musical! I am trying out as Troy Bolton the lead male character." I said excited. I looked up at Kendall and gave him a pout.

"Fine what the hell. I'll go for moral support." Kendall said and kissed my bottom lip. I jumped into his lap and smothered his face in kisses.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I asked my mom that if I got the part if she'd come to it." I said looking at the guys. But at the mention of my mom made Kendall tense up. I look over at the guys and they both are avoiding eye contact and not eating anymore. Which is a problem because it's corndog day and Carlos isn't eating.

"What's the problem guys?" I asked looking at Kendall. Kendall turned his head to avoid my stare.

"We all know that your mom isn't going to attend. Especially if you tell her about you and Kendall. My mom talks about her all the time. She says she isn't her family orientated person anymore after Jackie. I am sorry but that's my opinion to because she was great for a couple of days I was there and the she suddenly vanishes like she has no motherly duties." Logan said without meeting my stare. I glance around and everything started to get foggy. I felt a pair of hands on my back rubbing circles.

"James, it's okay...just think about your auditions later on today. You'll have me and the guys right there with you. James, I love you and I hate seeing you cry." Kendall whispered in my ear. I nodded and wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Okay... Carlos, Logan are you gonna go really? And not laugh during it." I asked with a glare to the shorter boys. They both nodded. I smiled and got up for my next class.

So my past two classes have been boring. Mr. Roquce wasn't here so no yelling at us and we got a free period but that was it. In my last class I got the time for my audition. We weren't aloud to do our own script and song. We are made to do it straight from the scripted for whatever play we do. That's just to be fair with every male that wants a lead role. The last bell rings and I get nervous because I was after the female auditions for Gabriella roll. I see Kendall walk down the hall and I run up to him.

"Kendall! Your still coming right? And the guys too?" I asked starting to feel a little panicked. He laughed and nodded pointing in the direction of Cargan. Yes, Cargan their ship name we all have them and want them. I sighed and pulled him towards them.

"Guys let's go. I need to prepare we can watch the girls try-out for their roles." I said grabbing Kendall's hand and Logan's dragging them into the theater. We find a seat close to the middle while a girl tries to perform "When There Was You and Me" and give a speech that was between her and the scene between Gabriella and Troy when he pretty much comes through the window. She gets down from the stage and their is one more girl left. Camille. My knee starts to bounce and Kendall places his hand on it.

"Jamie-Boo don't worry I've heard you sing and you're amazing. If you act like you sing you'll be great." He whispered and I nodded. Camille was actually pretty good. I honestly have nothing against this girl. Yeah, she is crazy and used to date Logan but I don't see a big problem with her.

"JAMES DIAMOND" Ms. Wainwright yelled.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

James is so nervous. He told me he had been in a few different plays and musicals. So, he's got this.

 _"Coach said to fake right, break left  
_ _Watch out for the pick and keep ya eye on the defense  
_ _You gotta run,give and go  
Take the ball to the hole like ol school pro_

 _He said don't be afraid  
What ya waitin on?  
Shoot the outside J  
I gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game..._

 _Why am I feeling so wrong?  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right  
Should I go for this?  
Ya better shake it_

 _Gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game  
Gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game" _James ended the song with a smirk and looked towards me. I gave a thumbs up. He did great I can't wait to see him act. I think Ms. Wainwright's gonna to speak the other role for that part. Here we go.

 _"What you heard, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it."  
"Listen the guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy who said all those things"_He said with such a passion. Like he really wanted to make things right that wasn't even real. He said more but I kinda zoned out in a mesmerized gaze at him. When he is up there he is way more confident than when he is off stage. He has that fire about him when he acts, it's amazing. My boyfriend is truly amazing only if he would knew it.

* * *

 **James POV**

I finished and walked off stage. My heart was pounding. I hope I did good if I did my mom might come to it. Jackie always told me to go into acting. I mean it seems nice but I really would like to teach kids art and drama. Maybe I could make the next Johnny Depp.

"James that was amazing. I hope you get the lead." Camille said walking up to me and patting my back. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Camille. You weren't so bad yourself." I said and laughed as she gave me a small glare. "Just kidding you were."

"Well thank you. I gotta get going Jo calls. Oh, casting sheet will be posted by Wednesday during lunch. Bye" She said waving at me and walked away.

"JAMIE!" Kendall screams running up to me in the hallway and hugs me while spinning me around. Wow, he is stronger than he looks.

"Kendy! You can put me down now!" I yelled. He puts me on the ground as Carlos and Logan come up.

"DUDE that was awesome. I mean I'd definitely would go see it if you're the lead." Carlos said patting my back.

"Well I hope so Carlos. Let's go. Casting list will be up on Wednesday! Kenny-Bear you wanna go to your house?" I asked hanging on his arm, walking out the front doors.

"Sure! Guys you wanna come with?" He asked. They nodded and got into our cars.

* * *

 **Camille's POV**

James was really good. Oh, there's Jo wonder why she wanted me.

"Hey Jo. My audition is over. By the way James was incredible, better than any guy I have seen." I said and she scoffed. What's her problem with James?

"As if. Camille I have the plans for braking up James and my Kenny." She said with a smile on her face. Oh God can't she get it threw her thick skull that Kendall is not interested in girls.

"Jo just leave them alone. They aren't doing anything to you." I said annoyed. She gave me a glare and her eye twitched.

"No I won't stop til I get MY Kenny back away from that male whore." She said.

"Fine, I won't help but tell me your plan." I said. I hope she stops this soon. I'm not getting involved, only thing I'm doing is finding her plans out. Even if she is horrible I'm her friend.

"Well, I have a few friends that actually went to school with James. I have a lot of information on him. Did you know wittle Jamie has attempted suicide a few times when he was at his old school?" She asked. No I didn't know he seems totally fine like not suicidal any more.

"Jo, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked and she nodded. She started to discuss her whole plan for next week. Kendall, just make sure you have a tight hold on James he's gonna need you after this. I hope you won't hate me for what Jo has planned.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV (Wednesday a.k.a casting day)**

James these past two days has been non stop about the musical. It's so cute. Every time he talks about it his eyes sparkle like a little fire igniting. He really has a passion for it.

"KENDALLLLLLL!" James yelled through the cafeteria. Speak of my little devil.

"What James? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked and he laughed and shook his head."Then why the hell are you screaming in the cafeteria?"

"Casting list is up..." He said. The what? OH the cast sheet for the musical.

"AND?!" I said. He smiled brighter than I have ever seen him.

"I got the part! I got the part of Troy, Kenny-Bear." He said hugging me. I knew he could do it.

"Awe, Jamie-Boo I knew you could do it. Did you tell the guys?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. I wanted to tell my boyfriend first." He said. I feel special, I got told first.

"Okay let's go tell the guys they're gonna need to get tickets." I said and he laughed.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading this chapter I know it was short next couple of chapters won't. Review. So I hope you like it. I know High School Musical like the back of my hand so that's why I chose it. What does Jo plan to do with the information on James? How will Kendall react?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone to Gradual Effect. This chapter mention of suicidal thoughts and attempts.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Fifteen.**

* * *

 **James POV (Wednesday at school)**

It's been a week since the casting list came out. All of us meaning the actors and Ms. Wainwright had agreed not to do any arrangements for the play till after Christmas break. Which is in a week in a half. Ms. Wainwright said we should practice our lines and songs during break. My mom won't be in town during Christmas Eve or even Christmas so I have to talk to Kendall to see if I can stay there.

"Hey Kendy. I have a question for you and your family." I said while taking a seat next to him at the table.

"What is it Jamie?" He asked.

"Well... My mom is going out of town for a week. I need somewhere to stay so I don't get lonely." I said looking down at the table playing with my hands. He puts his hands over mine and tilts my chin up to look at him.

"James what week would that be?" He asked. I shook my head not wanting to say it. If I say it he'll hate my mom even more than he does now. "James tell me the week."

"It's the week of Christmas. She goes a day before and gets back around the first." I said not meeting his stare.

"What do you mean James? Your own mother won't be here to spend Christmas with you." Logan said anger evident in his voice. I honestly never realized they were here.

"I know what you think. She has a business meet the day after Christmas and being C.E.O she needs to be there a few days early." I said trying to defend her. I know what they are thinking they have perfect mothers. I don't she hasn't been "perfect" since Jackie.

"James that's not okay. You realize that it's time for families to get closer together not farther apart." Carlos said. I nodded.

"Yeah guys I know but she hasn't been the same. It's also the one year anniversary of Jackie's death on Christmas Eve. I don't think she could take it being there with me. Reminding herself of the year with a broken family." I said trying to blink any tears away.

"She still has a son that needs her. It's not fair to you. What about your dad would you go with him for Christmas?" Logan asked. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Let's not talk about that bastard." I growled at them. Kendall placed a hand on my thigh and started to rub circles on it. Kendall's being real quite during all of this. I turn and look at him. "So, you haven't said anything in a while. What's your opinion?"

"You know my opinion on your mom. Jamie I'll ask my mom but knowing her she'll say yes. Her and Katie love you." He stated.

"Oh I know Katie loves me." I said with a smirk. The lunch bell rings and Kendall walks me to my locker.

"Kenny are we going to your house tonight. Since coach gave us now til the 2nd off from practice?" I asked as I rotate my locker combination.

"Yeah, we can tot- James what's that in your locker?" Kendall asked I shrugged and turned towards it. There hanging on a hook in my locker was a noose. I gasped and took it out of my locker. I looked and there was a garbage can a few lockers away I threw it away. This isn't good who would do this no one knows my past. Kendall comes from behind and grabs my hand.

"James why was that in your locker?" He asked. Honestly I have no clue.

"I don't know. Do you think it's a threat or something?" I asked genuinely frightened. They either know about my past and wouldn't mind everyone knowing or it's a threat for something.

"I don't know Jamie but you have me and I promise to protect you." He said pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. I nodded into his chest. "Let's get to class so we aren't late."

After school we all decided to go to Kendall's. When we get there we go straight to Kendall's room. Video games are our past time in this house.

"James the blue controller is MINE!" Carlos screamed and jumped on my back. I laughed and pulled him off.

"Hell no Carlos! It's mine and I'll fight you for it." I said tackling him to the ground. We start to roll around. I finally pinned him and looked at him with a smirk.

"Success. Haha" I yelled and jumped off him. I turn to get the remote and I see our boyfriends laughing. Kendall already has the blue controller in his hands.

"No fair. You didn't even get into the fight for it." Carlos whined and pouted grabbing the black controller.

"James did you get any other weird things in your locker when I wasn't there?" Kendall asked. That question made Logan and Carlos turn their attention towards me.

"No Kendy, I did not." I said giving him a glare.

"What was in your locker James?" Logan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It was probably just a prank or something." I said waving him off. I heard a scoff I think that came from Kendall.

"James a noose is not a prank. I think it's serious." Kendall said sitting next to me. I shrugged and turned my attention to the t.v.

"It was a NOOSE. James that seems extreme." Carlos yelled. I groaned and fell back on the bed.

"If it happens again we'll do something." I said trying to get off the topic. Logan and Carlos nodded. Kendall still looked on the fence with it.

"James I'm worried about it." Kendall said lying next to me. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Kendall it's fine. Let's play Mario Cart okay?" I said and he nodded.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I am still worried because of the noose thing. It's been a week and nothing has happened since. Maybe it was a prank. Who would do that though, James is one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. I am currently walking with James to his locker after P.E. I do this after each of our classes because honestly I can't trust people.

"So James we have a week before you come to my house for Christmas. Are you excited?" I asked swinging his hand.

"Yeah I guess. It's gonna be weird not to have Jackie around for it though." He said with sad eyes. I hate seeing him depressed. I know his sister and niece past on Christmas Eve and that's the reason why his mom isn't staying for it.

"Jamie, it's okay they're still in your heart and from what you told me about Jackie. I bet she'd hit you in the back of the head and tell you to cheer up. I don't think she'd want to see her little brother sad on one of the joyous days of the year." I said as he opens his locker. I see that he is just standing there looking at his locker not moving or anything. I walk behind him and look in his locker. In there is all sorts of pictures of his family mostly of Jackie hanging in his locker.

I grab his arm and turn him away from it. I heard sobs breaking from his lips and my shirt is getting damp with tears. Who the fuck would do this? There is only a handful of people who know about Jackie.

"Hey Kendall, James." Carlos said walking hand in hand with Logan to James locker. Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he sees James.

"James what's wrong?" James just shook his head. "Kendall what's going on?" Logan asked looking at me. All I did was point to the locker. He gave me a confused look and dragged Carlos over to the locker with him. As soon as they saw what was in side they gasped.

"Is that Jackie in those pictures?" Carlos asked looking at James. James just sobbed harder.

"Yeah Carlos, that's Jackie." I said. Carlos dropped Logan's hand and pulled James in to a hug. I gave him a thank you smile. I go over to his locker and start pulling off the pictures with Logan. They weren't original photos they look like they were printed from Facebook.

Once we get them all off, Logan takes them and gets rid of them. I turn to see that Carlos and James are now sitting on the ground and James sobs have evened out. Carlos looks to me with worry in his eyes.

"Kendall let's take him to your house. He can't last any longer he cried himself to sleep." Carlos said and I nodded. I bend down and pick him up bridal style. We start to walk out to my car while James snuggled closer into my chest.

"Logan I am gonna get the keys out of James pocket so you can take Madeline to my house." I said moving James a little to try to get his keys out and Logan stopped me. He puts his hand into the front pocket and pulls out the keys.

We get to my house and I lay James on my bed. I pull his shoes off and pulled the blanket to his chin and kissed his forehead. I walk down to the living room where Carlos and Logan are sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey is he okay?" Logan asked.

"Right now he is sleeping. Did you guys tell anyone about Jackie?" I asked they both shook their heads.

"No. We know it's kinda hard for James. Who would do this do they want him to have a break down?" Carlos asked. Honestly I have no idea. I hope James is okay.

"I don't know Carlos but I think it's the same person who put the noose in his locker. I say we find out who's doing this. Since we only have a day left til Christmas break we are gonna have to wait until we get back." I said and the both nodded in agreement.I know there is something he isn't telling me and I want to know. We just sat there not really knowing what to say because honestly it's kinda weird with what happened.

"KENDY!" I heard the yell come from upstairs. I darted up them and into my room. I saw James sitting there wrapped in my blankets sweating and crying. He looks like he's seen a ghost. I walk over to him and he drops the blanket and lunged for me.

"Jamie what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost." I said holding him closer. He just holds me like I am gonna vanish.

"Was it a nightmare?" He nodded and I started to rub his back.

"James can you tell us what it was about?" Logan asked startling James and I. I totally forgot he was even here.

"It's horrible, I don't want it to happen again." James said looking at me. We all signed.

"James you need to tell us what the nightmare was about. We want to help but we can't if you won't tell us." Carlos said as he got to his knees in front of James.

"We won't laugh or anything. I'll make sure of it and if it scared you that bad no one would dare laugh anyways." I said rubbing his back.

"Fine. Kendy you won't go anywhere will you?" He asked looking up at me with these eyes full of fear, pain and sadness. It made my heart ache at the sight.

"No, I would never do that I love you to much." I said leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Okay, first I had a dream about what happened to Jackie. Then it suddenly changed to Christmas time again me, you, Logan, Carlos, Mama Knight and Katie were all there. Mama Knight made you guys go out to get something. It was like an hour she made me go look for you. When I found you guys Carlos and Logan we huddled together on the side of the road. You were still stuck so I got you out but you weren't breathing. I tried CPR but it didn't work. Then everything went black I woke up and you weren't around and I panicked." James said crying into my shoulder. I turn to look at the guys. They were staring in shock.

"James, it was only a dream. See I perfectly fine." I said standing up. He looked up at me and dragged me back down to the bed.

"Please don't leave. I need you, I don't think I could make it if you left me or died." He said clinging on to me.

"Jamie I would never. So I never wanna hear that you couldn't make it without me." I said lifting his chin.

"Kendall your the only reason I am here. If you were to leave I have no clue how to survive." He whispered. What is he talking about?

"James what are you talking about?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'll tell you after the holidays. Okay I don't want anything to bring them down." He said and I agreed. What is James hiding? It's not okay that someone is hurting my Jamie-Boo. He'll tell me when he is ready I guess.

* * *

 **James POV**

In the beginning I kinda lied about being suicidal but after I found out we were moving and my close encounter I forgot all about it. I just wanted away from the place that killed my sister and my family. After my mini panic attack in Kendall's room he's been on me the whole time until I came over a day before Christmas Eve. He doesn't let me out of his sight, during school if he wasn't around he made Logan or Carlos look after me. I am not really complaining because of it but it's extreme he brought Logan and Carlos into it. At the moment Kendall is Christmas shopping with Mama Knight, while Katie and I are at the house hanging out. Luckily I already did my shopping.

"James, Kendall told me what you guys found in your locker. What was that about? Do you know who did it?" Katie asked pulling me on the couch.

"Katie, I honestly think someone knows about my past and I have no clue who is doing. They know everything though. Like they know about how I use a noose the last time, and about Jackie. The only people that know about Jackie is your family Logan's family and Carlos. No one beside you,Mom, and Noah know about my attempts." Katie sat there staring at me.

"James you never really told me every time you tried. All you said was you attempted it. How many times have you and what ways?" I sat there staring at my hands. I don't want to tell a now twelve year old, but she is the only one I have to talk to right now.

"Ummm... Maybe like five I stopped like four months after I found out about me moving here. Two times tried to O.D, Two times with cutting but I couldn't harm my body like that and the last time was by hanging I almost succeed if it hadn't of been for Noah." She looked at me like she was trying to shake the images out of her head. I feel sorry putting all of this in her head.

"Have you had any feelings to do it again lately? So you haven't told Kendall yet either?" I shook my head.

"No but Noah told me if I need to I can talk to him. Kendall knows something is up but I told him I'll tell him after the holidays. I don't want to bring him down." Katie took my hand.

"You need Kendall right now. It's gonna get hard in the next few days because of the events of last year." She said looking me dead in the eyes. Fuck how is she smart for twelve. Shit, we're gonna be working for her in the future.

"I know how about I tell him after Christmas since it is only two days away?" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, now tell me is my brother being nice and respectful. Not a total jerk and ruining things." I laughed.

"No Katie he is being the perfect gentleman. Ever since the locker thing he had Carlos and Logan watch me in the classes he doesn't have with me. When do have classes with him it's like we are conjoined at the hip." She shook her head.

"He always been over protective but I am glad he is. So, tell me about this Noah."

"Noah has been my friend since fifth grade. He knows everything about me. I trusted him with everything. He is the only one who didn't judge me and he protected me from bullies. Up into eighth grade."

"Do you think he could of told anyone about you?" Noah no way Noah would tell anyone. I believe he can keep a secret better than anyone.

"No I don't think that Katie."

"Well tell me exactly why you wanted to kill yourself." I haven't really explained myself to anyone before. This is all new but I guess I'll have to if I would tell Kendall.

"I just wanted to leave the place that ruined everything for me. Mom was never home anymore and dad was who knows where. They started to fall apart without Jackie. She was the glue and I was just another piece of the puzzle." Katie looks at me with those big brown eyes and I just fall apart.

"I can't keep doing this Katie. My mother is never here when I need her. I hate my father because he left me there when he knew my mother was not stable. Everyone I cared about left. What if Kendall leaves me Katie? What would I do? I would go back to being my oldself. My depressed self, the one that never wanted to do anything. I used to do plays and musicals and after Jackie all of my joy was ripped away. That's until I moved here Logan was my first friend here and he welcomed me with open arms. Then you, Kendall, Carlos and your mom did as well. I feel loved here but what if we break up I won't have anyone with me after." I cried out. I was shaking and sobbing Katie pulled me into a hug. That's when I felt my shoulder get wet. I have never told anyone my insecurities before. They see me as a confident person who has their life together.

"James, it doesn't matter if you guys break up. He'll always want to be friends and if he doesn't then I know I would. Also Carlos and Logan would. Trust me he would never do anything like that. He loves you too much to do that." I nodded against her neck, that's when I hear the door open and Mama Knight and Kendall talking.

As they past the living room I heard a gasp. I turned around to see Kendall drop the bags and run towards me. He bends down to my level and wipes the tears from my eyes. He just holds me like nothing else matters.

"Jamie, baby why are you crying?" I shook my head and his grip tightened. I feel his head move to his sister.

"Katie is everything okay? Why are you crying?" Katie just laughed and wiped her tears away.

"We were talking and things got emotional." Kendall nodded and then again turned his attention to me.

"James does it have something to do with Jackie?" I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

"You know you can talk to me. Tell me what you and Jackie do as a Christmas tradition." I looked up at him. He sat there smiling at me. Like a little kid waiting for a story. I turn to look at Katie and she is doing the same thing.

"Okay. We used to make cookies the night of Christmas Eve. We made all kinds snickerdoodles, peanut butter and chocolate chip. We would even mix them together and make our parents try them. By the time we were done we had more flour and ingredients on us that cookies we had. There was always a flour war in the middle." I smiled at the thought it was really amazing. I had such a great time with her. I feel like such a bad boyfriend but I need to know this.

"Kendall, where is your dad?" He looks up at me with a small smile. I feel horrible for bringing this up.

"Well, he is actually in the army. He isn't coming in for Christmas because they won't let him. I was really wanting him to meet you but he is coming back in the summer. So you can meet him then." I look at him. He is so proud of his dad.

"I am sorry I didn't ask sooner. I feel like a bad boyfriend 'cause I didn't ask." I looked down at my hands. I felt his hand under my chin and pull me up to look at him in the eyes.

"Jamie, don't think that. You thought that my mom was a single mom and that's okay. I don't announce it to everyone that my dad is in the army." He pulled my chin and kisses me. I reciprocate it and slide my tongue across his bottom lip. He opens and we fight for dominance. I bail out and let him roam my mouth. He hits the spot and I moan into his mouth.

"Eww, get a room." Katie yelled as she walked out. I break apart from him. He drags me upstairs for a quick make-out session.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading. Review! So, who is it putting the things in James locker? Who told them about James attempts? Will James tell Kendall about the attempts? On a happier note What did Kendall get James for Christmas? What did James get Kendall? Next chapter is Christmas.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back this is gonna be a long chapter. I do not do good with gift giving I am horrible at it so please no judging. I am making Kendall older than James makes for a better story.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Sixteen.**

* * *

 **James POV**

I was woken up by a feeling that I haven't felt in awhile. A lick to the face and laughing. I groaned and hid my face. The bed dipped and someone shook me.

"Jamie you need to get up it's Christmas Eve and we have a fun day ahead of us. So get up before I sick Fox on you again." I growled at the person.

"I just want sleep. Can't you see I need beauty sleep Jackie. I need to look good." The laughing immediately stopped. I pulled the pillow off my head to see the shocked faces of the guys. Shit, I just called Kendall, Jackie. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and started to cry.

"James" Kendall said quietly knocking on the door.

"James it's okay. I know you feel embarrassed but it's not like you did it on purpose. I know this is the first Christmas Eve without Jackie. It's got you messed up. Just come out here and let me hug you." Kendall pleaded. I still can believe I did that.

"Y-ou promise you-r not mad?" I asked quietly trying to catch my breathe.

"Jamie I could never be mad at you. I love you to much to." I stood up and unlocked the door. Kendall instantly wrapped me in a hug.

"I am so sorry for calling you Jackie. She used to sick her dog on me before he passed away. It just reminded me of how she would wake me up for Christmas Eve. She couldn't contain her excitement." I put my head in the crook of his neck. I love this smell like Irish Springs. It's a relaxing scent.

"Let's get breakfast. Carlos has been bugging us for it since we couldn't eat without you." I nodded and we walk down the stairs to see Carlos jumping in his seat. I laughed a bit at his hyperness. Logan is trying to calm him down with no success. Katie is looking at me with eyes filled of worry like she knew what happened upstairs.

"Good Morning James." Mama Knight said coming from the kitchen. I jumped at the sound of her voice. I completely forgot she was even here.

"Morning Mama Knight" She smiled at me and set the eggs, bacon, muffins and juice on the table.

"James hurry and sit your ass down so I can get so of Mama Knight's delicious muffins." I laughed at Carlos and dragged Kendall to the other side of the table.

"So guys are you doing you present exchange thing tonight or tomorrow before dinner?" Mama Knight asked. I stared at the guys with confusion.

"Oh James, the guys do this every year since they were little. They buy a present for everyone and give it to them either Christmas Eve or right before dinner with everyone's family on Christmas. They usually wait for Christmas to do it most times." Katie explained. I nodded.

"Mom we are going to do it tomorrow. I like it better that I can spend the day with my other family along with my real family." Kendall said with a smile and turned towards me kisses my cheek.

"Jamie your my family now. The guys are my brothers and you are my," He kisses my forehead "amazing" Kisses my nose "beautiful boyfriend." He then moves and kisses my lips. Which I grab ahold of his sleep shirt and pull him even closer. Fisting at his shirt as I pull away.

"Kenny-Bear what who I do without you?." He laughed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Ehh, I don't know maybe die." He shrugged and I swallow that lump that formed in my throat.

"So everyone put the dishes in the sink and go put in a Christmas movie. Then after we'll wing it." Mama Knight said we all nodded and put the dishes away.

I got dragged into the living room by Kendall. He makes me sit on his lap while rubbing my back. Oddly enough this position is really relaxing. I have the perfect view of outside. The guys said that it's very rare that it hasn't snowed yet. Which I thought was unusual as well I wanted to see a white Christmas. In Phoenix we never had snow honestly I don't think I have ever seen it. Wait what is that? I jump up from Kendall's lap and run to the window I didn't notice that it was snowing during breakfast. I heard laughing from behind me. I turn to see everyone staring at me.

"What are you doing James?" Logan asked clearly amused. I pointed outside.

"James it's just snow nothing new there." Katie said as if I was the dumbest person in the world. I ignored her and turned my attention back to the snow.

"Jamie, have you ever seen real snow before?" Kendall asked walking over to the window where I was. I shook my head.

"Well how about we watch a movie then do something that Kendall and Katie thought would be fun. After that if there is more snow to play in you guys can go and enjoy it. Okay? Everyone agree." Mama Knight offered. They glance at me I gave them the pout and they nodded. I squeaked in excitement and brought every one in for a group hug.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I love that look of pure awe and child like innocence that was in James eyes when he saw the snow. It was like a little kid meet their idol, well not exactly but similar. We are currently at the end of Elf and Katie and I talked about it. We have a big surprise for James, I hope he likes it.

"Okay movie is over. Everyone in the kitchen." Katie yelled making Carlos go scrambling into the kitchen. James looked at Katie and then me.

"Kenny what are we doing that we need to be in the kitchen?" I shrugged. He was still staring at me.

"Jamie if you wanna know so bad go in there and find out." He huffed while I smirked and fist pounded Katie. As I walk in the kitchen I see Carlos trying to eat the chocolate chips, Logan running after him to get him to at least save some, Mom looking at me like this is gonna end up being a bad idea and James sitting on a bar stool laughing at Carlos and kind of egging him on. Oh I love that angelic laugh of his.

"Since everyone is in here I am out. I don't want to see my kitchen being destroyed. I am going upstairs." Mom announced to no one in particular. I walk over to James.

"Alright guys we are gonna make some cookies!" That made Carlos stop dead, with Logan running into the back of him and James staring like I lost my mind.

"Kenny why are we making cookies? We aren't bakers." I walk over to start getting the things out.

"Well that's why you and Katie are here. You've done it before. Plus, it's one of your Christmas traditions." I said sitting the baking sheets on the island.

"James your practically family now. We want to include some of your traditions into ours." Katie said with a grin. I see James face light up at the mention of family. Now if I can get that smile out of him everyday my life would be complete.

"So James since this is your tradition what cookies are the easiest? We need to work up to the hardest." Logan asked with a smile.

"Well... I'd say peanut butter, then chocolate chip and then the hardest snickerdoodles." We all nodded and grabbed for the ingredients. Carlos and Logan on one side and James and I on the other side of the island. Katie is just sitting on the stool watching us. We start to mix the batter for the peanut butter cookies and we are actually doing it just fine. I put both of our cookies into the oven. Now it's time to make the chocolate chip ones.

"Kenny-Bear we need a cup of flour can you get that?" James asked in a sweet tone and I nodded. As I got the cup I walked over to James.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I jumped and the flour went all over me and James. We turned around to see Carlos on the ground laughing.

"Carlos you made Kendall get flour in my hair." James whined. Carlos is still in stitches over this. I turned to give James a smirk and he gave it back.

"Carlos! You're gonna get it." James screamed went over to the flour and grabbed a handful. Carlos stopped laughing and started running. Him and James are running around the kitchen. I finally grabbed Carlos and nodded to James. He threw the flour all over Carlos' face.

"That's what you get for scaring me and getting flour on me and James." I said rubbing the flour more into Carlos hair. After that we calmed down a little. Every so often I would toss flour or chocolate chips at James, Logan and Carlos and I'd get it right back.

We finish the cookies after James and Carlos ate pretty much an entire bowl of chocolate chip cookie mix. Katie offered to watch the last batch because the guys and I needed to shower. James took the upstairs and I took the down stairs showers. I met James in the living room. He was at the window watching the snow fall.

"I take it the snow really impresses you." I laughed. He turns to look at me with tears in his eyes.

"Jamie baby what's wrong?" I lean down and start to rub his back.

"I don't deserve you Kendall. One I am such a cry baby now a days. Two you took mine and my sister's tradition and turned it into ours. How can you be so perfect, when I am a mess." I look down at him like he was crazy.

"Your perfect to me. I don't think you are a mess. You're not a cry baby this is a difficult time for you. You have every right to be emotional." He gives me a hug.

"I truly don't deserve you. But I won't ever give you up." He said and turns to the window again.

"When Logan and Carlos get down how about we go outside. Since this is your first Minnesota Christmas." He nodded. I heard feet running in and a scream.

"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? JAY." I turned around and all bundled up was Carlos standing there. I heard laughing coming from two different directions. One from James direction and the second from the hallway.

"Kenny-Bear? Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help this poor desert boy figure out the snow?" I turned to see James pulling on snow pants.

"Well I don't know can the desert boy fin for himself?" I asked laughing as he playfully glared at me. We all walk outside. I thought James was going to burst. He was going on and on about a winter wonderland. I grabbed a hand full of snow and chucked it his way. I was bombarded with snowballs in three different directions. We had a small fight, until Carlos screeched again.

"Wait, we need good and clean snow for the snowman. So let's put the war on pause until we finish the snowman." We all agreed he was being very reasonable. James and I took the bottom, Logan took the middle and Carlos took the head. As we were rolling the bottom, I hit a patch of ice and went down and brought James with me. My backyard was huge and where we were it was a bit inclined and close to the forest. When we went down we rolled to the bottom. James ended up on top of me. He was shaking and I thought the worst that he was hurt.

"Jamie are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" Then I heard it his laugh coming through my ears.

"Ken-dy I... th-at was F-UN! Oh g-od you scream-ed like a g-irl." He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and he sat up to were he was straddling me. I poked his chest.

"I do not scream like a girl." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. He nodded and bent down and captured my lips. I squeaked with that surprise. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. I opened my mouth to allow access, he immediately search for the sweet spot. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair. His hands started to wander over my body. I took this opportunity to grab his ass and squeezed. He moaned and we heard a familiar sound of gagging. We broke apart to see Carlos acting like he was throwing up and Logan looked a little disgusted but a small smirk on his face.

"Guys we said build a snowman, not let's have sex in the snow." Carlos said annoyed. James gasped and blushed a little.

"We fell okay. I slipped and brought him with me and we were just making-out not a big deal. Let's finish the bottom James." I get up and dragged James back up the hill to finish.

Once we get to the snowball I push it down the hill, James is racing me down the hill with it. I see him smile so bright it's about as white as the snow. He beats me down and slams down back first in the snow. I could only laugh. I walk over to him and straddle him.

"So what's my prize for winning Kenny-Bear?" I tilt my head back and forth. I bend down and kiss his nose.

"There's your prize." I get up off him and he starts to make a snow angel. I look down and he staring up at me confused.

"How do I get up without ruining my masterpiece?" He looked like an angry puppy. He looked so fucking cute.

"How about I help you up? Hmmmm." He laughed and nodded. I grabbed his hand and yanked him up and into my arms. He looked at me in a sort of awe.

"Jeez I never realized how strong you were." I laughed and put him on the ground.

We made the snowman and we made him stylish with the help of James. We go inside and have hot chocolate. I thought James was going to go into a chocolate coma. I don't think he has had homemade hot chocolate ever. It started to get dark the guys went home. James and I cuddled in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _CHRISTMAS 2001_

 _"Jamie, get up it's Christmas morning." A 6 year old Jackie said jumping on the bed._

 _"I up alweady Jackee." A 4 year old James said jumping out of bed. They run downstairs and grab their stockings. Stockings are dumped and they search through it. They got bored so they decided to wake their parents._

 _"Momee, Daddi wake up it's Chrissimas." James yelled while Jackie jumped on the bed. Their parents got up and carried them down the stairs. That's the Christmas Jackie got her puppy Mane._

 _CHRISTMAS 2007_

 _"Jamie, rise and shine it's Christmas morning." A 12 year old Jackie said opening up his curtains._

 _"Jackie, not right now I need more beauty sleep." A 10 year old James moaned into his pillow._

 _"Fine stubborn ass. MANE! Come here." Jackie yelled. A small yorkie came running in and jump up on James bed. James pushed his head farther into the pillow. Mane managed to sneak his head under and lick his face._

 _"Mane st-op i-t. I am u-p. J-ackie ca-ll hi-m of-f." James laughed and Jackie called Mane off. She laughed and pet both of them on their heads._

 _CHRISTMAS 2013_

 _BANG_

 _BANG-BANG_

 _James jumped up with a start. Tear tracks still visible on his face from last night's arguments. He makes his way downstairs. He opens the door and there in the doorway are 2 police officers._

 _"Son are your parents home?" One asked and James nodded._

 _"Can you please go get them?" James let them in and went to find his parents. They all make it back downstairs and sit on the couch._

 _"Ma'am, Sir do you have a daughter named Jacquelyn Mae Diamond?" Brooke and her husband nod._

 _"Well then I am sorry to inform you that she has passed. She was driving on Joshua Street when a drunk driver came at her head on. They died on impact. I am sorry for you lost."_

* * *

 **James POV**

I jumped awake gasping for breath. I was drenched in sweat and tears. I turned a little to see the time and it's about 6 in the morning. I groaned and slammed back on the bed. That effectively waking Kendall up. He turned a little propping himself on his elbows.

"Jamie, why are you up so early?" I felt him pull me into his chest.

"It's the same time that the officers came to the door a year ago. I was having a dream of the past Christmas' and it ended on last years." I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered "It's okay" in my ear.

"Hey do you wanna get up? We can make some hot chocolate." I nodded and we slowly got out of bed. We enter the kitchen and Fox was on me in a matter of minutes. I think he senses somethings up. I bend down and pick him up. He starts to lick my face and I start laughing.

"I am happy for Fox. He can always somehow cheer you up." Kendall commented while fixing the hot chocolate. I sit on the floor with Fox. He went running off into the living room and came back with a tug toy. I grab it and start yanking it. I love this dang dog. He makes me smile like Kendall does. He is a runner-up to Kendall when Kendall is no where near.

"Jamie, do you want your hot chocolate up here with a human or down there with Fox?" I chuckled getting up. I stuck my tongue at Kendall. I took a sip. God, homemade hot chocolate is a God sent.

"Merry Christmas Kendall." I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas James." He sat his drink down and pulled me closer. He licked his lips and tugged my face to his with his left hand. I moved the rest of the way to connect our lips. All I could taste was chocolate and that was perfectly fine. He tugged on my bottom lip. I opened up to allow him access. I tangle my hands in his hair and pulled. He moaned into my mouth. The vibrations made me moan. We break apart for a second and then went back for more. He took his right hand and started to rub my hip. Then he brought it down to my ass and squeezed. I groaned and bent my head back. He started to trail his kisses down my jaw to my neck. I brought his face up to meet mine.

"Wait til later Kenny-Bear." I smirked as he growled and pulled away a little. He still kept his hand on my ass.

"This is not over Jamie-Boo." We walked back upstairs after finishing our drinks. We couldn't go back to sleep so we stayed up and just embraced each other. It was like 3 hours later that Katie came to tell us breakfast was ready.

We ate and talked about what was going to happen today. They told me I will get to meet the Garcia's today they had two other son's that were older than Carlos. Since I already knew the Mitchell's nothing else really mattered. We will open presents from each other at like 3.

"Okay. How about you guys open the presents I got you. Since we have another person to exchange with I say we get mine out of the way." Mama Knight said. We all agreed. She brought out all her presents. Like 5 for Kendall, 8 for Katie, and she got me 3 things too.

"Mama Knight you did need to get me anything." I said and she shook her head at me.

"Non sense. You are a part of this family so, you get presents." I smiled at her. No one has ever been this nice to me before. It's honestly a wonderful feeling.

"Fine but I got you something too." I ran upstairs and came back and handed it to her. She opened it. It's a black mug with purple lettering that says 'Mama Knight'. She thanked me.

Katie got a couple of outfits, a new game for her DS, and some other things that I honestly had no idea what it was. Kendall got new hockey stick, skates, and shirts. I opened mine next I got art supplies, some hair care products and a pokemon movie. Pokemon is my favorite cartoon or anime. I thanked Mama Knight and she told me don't mention it. It's around lunch time but decided not to eat because of dinner. Mama Knight went to start on the ham.

"James wanna watch a movie?" Katie asked. I nodded and we decided on The Grinch then The Night Before Christmas. The whole time I was snuggled up to Kendall and I was drifting off when the door swung open and there still in pjs was Carlos. Carlos had the biggest smile to date on his face. He runs to me and pulls me up.

"James this is my family. This is Papi Garcia" He pointed to an older version of himself " This is Mama Garcia," He pointed to a short lady with black hair and light brown eyes." This is Anthony" He pointed to a mix of his parents. " And this is Vinnie" He finished with a spitting image of his mother.

"Guys this is Kendall's boyfriend and one of my best friends James." I wave at them and greet them. Mama Garcia goes to the kitchen to help Mama Knight. The rest come and sit in the living room. I walk back over and sit on Kendall's lap. I nuzzle my face into his neck.

"James be careful with PDA around the Garcia's. They like it at a minimal." He whispered in my ear. I back away from his neck a little and slip beside him. I grab his hand and start to play with his fingers.

There was a knock at the door. Kendall stood up and pulled me with him. What's with people pulling me today. He opens the door and the Mitchell's are standing there. I look behind them and I see Presley.

"PRESLEY!"

"JAMES!" We run at each other. I bring her into a hug and swung her around. She laughed and hit me to say put me down. I love Presley she is like a big sister. Ever since the summer I've talked to her every chance we got. I told her about my little crush on Kendall. I told her about what he did for Homecoming. I also got her help with the bet. She does things that I always wanted to do with Jackie.

"James stop getting cozy with my sister. It's weird." I laughed as I set her down. I felt arms go across my torso. Kendall. He's overprotective.

"Do I have to worry about this?" Kendall whispered in my ear. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"No you don't have to worry. She is like a big sister." He laughed and bit my neck. I squeaked turned around and hit his chest. I heard an awe come from behind me.

"You guys are so cute. Such a cute couple." Presley walks up and pinches mine and Kendall's cheeks. We groan and walk into the living room. Logan and Carlos are sitting side by side Carlos' brothers and dad along with Mr. Mitchell are watch a hockey game. Kendall clears his throat. I am kinda surprise that he isn't watching the hockey game either. I mean he is in love with the sport.

"So it's almost dinner time. The guys and I are going to my bedroom. Holler when the food is done. BYE" He tells everyone and drags me and the boys upstairs. Once up there we sit in a circle.

"Why don't we go oldest to youngest. It's Carlos, me ,Kendall and James." Logan said pointing at everyone.

Carlos got Logan one of those scientific watch thingy, got Kendall a bearded beanie which was hilarious on him, and got me a multitude of colorful bandannas and a journal. Logan got Carlos a new helmet, Logan gets Kendall The Amazing Spiderman, and he got me the new battle blast 7 video game. Kendall got Logan Dark Knight Rises, got Carlos a year supply of corndogs.

"Last but not least Jamie's. I hope you like it." He hands me the present. When I open it I couldn't help but gasp. It was a gold songbird necklace. On the back it had K.K + J.D 'til music dies out. I launched myself at him, hugging and kissing him.

"I take it you liked it." He chuckled I look at him with wide eyes.

"Liked it? I LOVE IT! Put it on me." I said hitting him in the arm. He continued to laugh as he put it on me. I got up and got the presents for them. I got Carlos a slushie maker, Logan vintage batman comics, and Kendall a gold guitar pick necklace inscribed with Kendall & James 'til music dies out 10/24/14. I put the necklace on him and thanked each other for all the presents we got. I heard Katie and Presley yell that dinner was done.

Mama Knight was at one end of the table with the Mitchell's on one side and Garcia's on the other. Beside the Mitchell's was Presley, Katie, Kendall, and me. On the side of the Garcia's was Anthony, Vinnie, Carlos and Logan. Everyone was enjoying their food til Mr. and Mrs. Garcia decides to ask me questions. Which I didn't mind as long as it did involve family. But they started on the family questions after a few generic questions.

"James, what does your parents do?" Everyone that knew what happen all tensed up. Not really fun talk at Christmas dinner.

"Mom is C.E.O of Diamond Cosmetics, Dad I suppose is still unemployed." Mr. Garcia gave me a confused look.

"So your parents are divorced." I nodded. I just wish this conversation was over.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Garcia asked. I looked to my right and Kendall is visibly stiff. He reaches out and squeezes my hand. I looked at Mrs. Garcia and nodded.

"Well what are their names, son." I bit the inside of my cheek. Carlos is staring daggers at his father and mother. Logan his trying to keep Carlos cooled. Presley and Katie look at their parents wide eyed. Kendall is there right beside me.

"Well sir her name was Jackie. Now not to be rude but please excuse me." I got up and ran to Kendall's room. I flung myself on his bed. I hear footsteps coming.

"James, I am sorry about my dad. I told him not to bring up your family at dinner. I said it was complicated and he didn't listen to me. I am so sorry." I looked at Carlos and I saw those innocent eyes full of sympathy and rage. Kendall was at my side the second he walked into the room.

"Carlos it's fine. I mean I need to get use to it." Carlos shook his head. I wish he wasn't mad at his dad for this. I didn't want to ruin Christmas for them. I seem to ruin everything I touch or love. It's a sick trick I can do.

"No James, I made him promise and he didn't keep it." It was my turn to shake my head. I pulled Carlos closer to me I had tears stinging my eyes.

"Carlos, don't be mad at him. I don't want this to ruin your Christmas with your family. He might have forgotten. I mean I forget sometimes. Just don't be mad at him. 'Cause you honestly don't know how much time you got with someone. Just promise me to not make it a big deal." He looked at me and seen I was serious so he nodded. We all went silent and just sat there. I guess it's now or never.

"He-y guy-s like here soon could we meet up somewhere and talk. I have things I need to tell you." They all looked at me with worry. I don't want pity. I hate it.

"Yeah how about two days from now. We can go to the pizza place by the shopping plaza." Logan suggested we all nodded. It fell silent again no one not really knowing what to say. We hear their parents calling for them. We walked them downstairs. I see Mr. and Mrs. Garcia standing there with guilty expressions. I knew what was going to happen.

"James, my wife and I want to apologize for prying. Carlos made us promise not to and we broke it. I am sorry." I looked at him and smiled. He looked a little taken back for that gesture.

"No worries Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. I understand that you are just trying to get to know me. I accept your apology even though there's nothing to apologize for. Merry Christmas and have a good night." They stood there stunned and Carlos ushered them out hollering out a Merry Christmas. The Mitchell's left a little after. We finally got to relax.

"Sorry sweetheart. They are nosey just like Carlos." Mama Knight said while rubbing my back. I laughed.

"Well that's where he gets it from then. Wouldn't expect anything less." She laughed. I turned around to see Kendall standing there with a smirk on his face. Oh I know that smirk. I faked a yawn.

"Well since it's late I think I am gonna head to bed." I winked at Kendall it seems he got my message.

"Night guys. Merry Christmas." Kendall and I yelled while walking up the steps. I heard muffled 'Night Merry Christmas' coming from downstairs. I see Kendall and I walk over. I shut the door...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Review. Sorry for this long chapter. Next chapter will be shorter, hopefully. I'll post it on Friday. Umm I'll give a little tid bit next chapter what happened at the end of this chapter. I didn't want to get into it and make the chapter ten times longer. I know it seems James is a little bipolar with his moods but aren't most people in his position. Okay I am rambling. If you have any questions or anything review.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back everybody. I hope you like this chapter. A little hint James tells a secret! :o Okay I promise this chapter won't be like 5,000 words like the last one. BUT it will skip around a few times like three days at a time. Oh I realized that in the earlier chapters I kept jumping between Katie's age. She is 12, Everyone by now except for James are 17. I cleared that up for you guys sorry for the confusion.**

 **Without further a due Chapter Seventeen of Gradual Effects.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

So the night of Christmas James and I got extra presents from each other. Oh it was good he was so good with his mouth. I returned the favor. I don't want to sound like all I want him for is sex because I don't but it seriously was amazing way to end the day. After the activities we snuggled and got the best night sleep.

So James wanted to talk to us and I think it's gonna be a bad talk. He kind of been avoiding me all day today. We are meeting the guys at noon and it's 11:30 right now. I tried to find out from Katie if she knows what he is going to tell us. She said yes she does and that she wants him to tell us. We are currently sitting in the booth at the pizza place waiting on Carlos and Logan.

"James, are you okay? You're acting really weird today." He looks at me with a small smile and grabs my hand. I see panic in his eyes.

"Whatever I have to tell... please just don't leave me. Okay?" I see that he is pretty much pleading. I grab his face and pull him into a kiss. I try to say everything I feel for him into that kiss. I pulled back and the pain and panic in his eyes are now gone and replace with love. I wrap my arm around him and pulled him closer. Just then Logan and Carlos came in.

"Hey guys." Logan said taking a seat and pulling Carlos with him. The waitress comes by and takes our order and drinks. We all turn to James and he's looking out the window.

"James, are you ready to tell us why we are here?" Carlos asked quietly. It's unusual to see Carlos so quiet. He knows somethings up though because the way James is acting. The way he is acting is scaring me. He seems so sad.

"Yeah guys. Um can you promise me you won't leave me when I tell you." James asked looking down at his hands. We all promised that we wouldn't.

"Well remember the conversation after I had the nightmare about Kendall dying." We all nodded. I remember it well.

 _Flashback_

 _"James, it was only a dream. See I perfectly fine." I said standing up. He looked up at me and dragged me back down to the bed._

 _"Please don't leave. I need you, I don't think I could make it if you left me or died." He said clinging on to me._

 _"Jamie I would never. So I never wanna hear that you couldn't make it without me." I said lifting his chin._

 _"Kendall your the only reason I am here. If you were to leave I have no clue how to survive." He whispered. What is he talking about?_

 _"James what are you talking about?" I asked and he shook his head._

 _"I'll tell you after the holidays. Okay I don't want anything to bring them down." He said and I agreed. What is James hiding? It's not okay that someone is hurting my Jamie-Boo. He'll tell me when he is ready I guess._

 _End of Flashback_

"I said I would tell you after the holidays. I kinda think now is the best time to tell you." He said biting his lip. We all look at each other.

"So I was in a dark place when Jackie died. I started to get depressed. I didn't want to do plays anymore. Mom was at work all the time. Dad didn't give two shits anymore. I started to think I'd be better off with Jackie." He said and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I pulled him up and onto my lap. I rubbed his back.

"I had thought about suicide. I thought of all the different ways to do it. I never went through with it til my dad decided he couldn't take it anymore. He left me alone in my dark little world since mom wasn't there. I actually went through with it a couple of times." He tried to say through little gasp as he cried harder. Logan and Carlos just stared.

"Jamie, how many times did you attempt it?" He looked at me with his red rimmed eyes.

"Five" I felt my heart break. How could Mrs. and Mr. Diamond not see their son was broken after his sister. They left him there to fight by himself. Then his dad leaves what kind of sick people are they.

"James, what ...was...what did you try?"Logan whispered. I look to James and he just looked down. I am actually afraid of this answer.

"Umm... First two times I tried to cut, but I didn't want to die in that messy way. Then I tried to O.D twice but all I did was pass out. Last try I was almost successful. I tried hanging myself from my ceiling fan. I was close to my windpipe almost closing off. At the last moment my friend Noah came by and he seen me. He called 9-1-1 and cut me down." I looked down at him in shock. He never seemed to be the suicidal type. He seems so happy now... Wait this is what Katie was talking about.

"Go ahead Kendall. Say you don't want to be with a suicidal person." I shook my head and held him closer, kissing his temple. He really thinks I'll abandon him because of his past.

"James, that's in the past and everyone has a skeleton in the closet. I mean that was a dark time in your life. I am just glad you didn't succeed. If you did I'd be without my amazing boyfriend and Carlos and Logan would be without a best friend. You make are lives ten times better." I looked over at the guys. Carlos is in tears and Logan is holding him.

"We agree with Kendall James. Think about it. Katie would be alone with no one to talk to. Carlos wouldn't have anyone to ruff house with. I wouldn't of had anyone to give me fashion advice. Kendall was kind of a downer without you around, he was always a grump." James laughed a little at Logan's speech. I looked at his little smile. That's what he needs on his face all the time. A smile it looks so much better than a frown on his perfect face.

I don't know where I'd be with out him. He is my world, ever since he walked into it. I mean who can handle Katie, Carlos and me at the same time. He's just amazing, my world seemed dull without him. Now it's full of fashion and sparkle really. That sounded really gay... oh well. James waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh what?" He laughed and wiped my face. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Kenny-Bear why were you crying?" I gripped tighter and sighed.

"I was thinking of my life without you and it looked dull. I couldn't even imagine life without you." He smiled and snuggled closer. I glad he finally told me this. That means we are getting closer and that's even better.

We went back home and of course Carlos and James had to fight over a new platinum controller that Presley got me. James won it and got tackled again. We played for hours until they had to leave.

* * *

 **James POV**

Today is New Year's Eve. I know...what's going on tonight? Well I plan on giving Kendall a little fun tonight. I mean that's all I can do when I told him three days ago I was suicidal in the past. I just thought that it would be a good payment for what I put him through.

"Jamie everyone is going to be leaving in five minutes. Get your ass down here! I don't think it takes that long to change into clothes." Kendall yelled. We have been in PJs for the day. We are going to Logan's house for a party with all the family. Just like Christmas.

"One minute I am almost done!" I heard him groan. I do this for fun just because it irritates him. I mean if he didn't overreact every time it wouldn't be half the fun. I run down the stairs.

"Finally, mom already left with Katie. So, lets get in Jessabell and be on our way." He said kissing my cheek and running out the door. I don't know why we are in a hurry. The ball doesn't drop til midnight and its nine right now but whatever.

It only takes five minutes to get to Logan's. I greet the Mitchell's and the Garcia's. Presley, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Kendall, and I go to the basement to goof off. We asked Vinnie and Anthony but they wanted to watch some weird movie.

"Okay guys. What do you want to do? We have board games,video games, and movies." Logan said. We all looked at each other.

"BOARD GAMES!" Everyone yelled. I mean we always play video games and yes you have to have the skills for it. I think board games give you a mental skills and strategies. It's also fun to see the person's face when you beat them.

"Okay we have Clue, Monopoly and Apples to Apples." Presley said.

"Monopoly." We all said at the same time. Carlos picked the battleship, Logan picked the top hat, Kendall picked the car. Katie picked the wheelbarrow, I picked the shoe, and Presley picked the dog. We made Katie the banker because she knows money better than anyone. We are half way through 15 go around's and I am currently in jail waiting. Carlos comes around and also gets thrown in. We actually start to battle who gets out first with doubles. Well, I rolled 6's and Carlos didn't like that. He thought I cheated. Carlos beginning Carlos tackled me. We roll around for ten minutes til I am on top of him. I decided then I will prove that I won and I licked his cheek.

"EWWWW! James you licked me!" Carlos jumped up and ran to the bathroom to disinfect his face. Katie is on the ground laughing. Presley is holding on to Logan so they won't fall from laughing. Kendall looked aroused. I walk over to Kendall with a smirk on my face.

"Enjoy the show?" He looked at me with a little lust in his eyes.

"Hell yeah I enjoyed it. I wish it was me instead of Carlos." I winked at him.

"Well, maybe tonight when we get back to your place I'll let you see how it felt." I whispered in his ear. He growled and I walked over to Katie. She looks up and smiles.

"That was perfect James. You got two out of three to freak out one way or another. How do you do it?" I shrugged.

"Carlos doesn't like people licking him. One day at school I was going to say something to get him back and he put his hand over my mouth. I licked him and he freaked out and did what he did today. Your brother I just know what it is to make him stand at attention." Katie gagged and I laughed.

"Hey you asked. I'll tell." She runs upstairs holding her ears screaming how she needs more girl friends than Presley. All I could do is laugh. I walked over to the Mitchell siblings and smirk.

"So are you going to use that licking thing as advantage against Carlos here soon Loges?" He finally sobered up enough and he looked at his sister, blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh, y-ou know we are out of d-rinks. Yeah drinks, I am gonna go get some more." He ran up the stairs to. Presley fell on the ground laughing.

"Ja-mes, yo- you did it you bro-ke all three boys in t-hree minutes of each o-ther. You deserve a medal. You even BROKE KATIE!" She yelled. I had to step back.

"Yeah now all I have to do is brake you." I smirked and her face dropped. She shook her head and I nodded. I grabbed her before she could run. I hugged her waist and spun her around. I then felt four different hands on my waist. I dropped Presley on the couch and turned to see Katie, Kendall,Carlos and Logan all with an evil glint in there eyes. I took in a deep breath and ran.

I ran all the way into the living room where the parents were. They all gave me a weird stares that turned into understanding nods. I turn around the first thing I feel is Kendall on top of me. Then more joined and started to tickling me. I was struggling for breath. They finally let up and got off. I took a big deep breath and Kendall sat down, pressing a kiss on my temple. I bumped his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be the first to ask. What the heck was that?" Julia, Logan and Presley's mom asked. I laughed as everyone glared at me.

"Well, Mama Mitchell. I broke all of them." I pointed at the guys, Kendall and the girls. Everyone looked surprised.

"Really, how did you break Katie? Not even Carlos can do that." Mr. Garcia stated. I shrugged.

"Logan lasted a bit longer. I mean Katie doesn't like to know details of somethings. Logan I made flustered, Presley I spun her until she broke, Carlos I licked on the cheek, and Kendall my sweet Kendall was a little frustrated." I smirked at Kendall who growled in my ear. Everyone including Vinnie and Anthony were staring in shock. All I did was giggle. Kendall again growled in my ear.

" _You are going to pay when we get home Jamie-Boo."_ I nodded in agreement and rubbed his thigh. I heard a muffled moan coming from Kendall. I decided to state how I know those things would crack them. To make the stares go.

"Well I am an observer. I mean I watch people and find out what makes them tick. I go full force on what I know to make them crack." I stated pretty impressed with myself. Mr. Garcia seemed totally interested.

"You know that's one thing that's good for when you wanna be a cop." Mr. Garcia said. I nodded in agreement.

"It's also good for someone who wants to be a teacher too. I mean if you are going to be involved with paint and very expensive instruments, it's good to see what kid does what with said item." Again for the fifth time everyone stared in shock.

"What did I say something wrong?" I felt Kendall rub my arm. I turn to him with a very confused face.

"Jamie you didn't say anything wrong. We were just surprised you want to be a teacher instead of a famous singer." I nodded.

"James so you really want to be a teacher?" Logan and Presley asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I want to be an art, music and drama teacher. I want to find the next Johnny Depp and encourage them." Everyone nodded.

"GUYS ONE MINUTE TIL THE BALL DROPS!" Carlos screams. Everyone laughs and I drag Kendall outside. I turn him around and he is so confused.

"What are we doing Jamie? Why are we out here?"

"I want our New Year's kiss to be good and not distracted by noise and people. Plus I think it's more romantic out here." I heard the count down. I grab Kendall and pulled him close.

10

9

8

7

"I love you James. Til the music dies out." I smiled.

"I love you Kendall. Til the music dies out." He smiled.

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

"Happy New Year Jamie-Boo."

"Happy New Year Kenny-Bear"

I pulled him in to a kiss. Everything around us started to fade out. He swipes his tongue across my lips and I open up. I try to fight for dominance but, I know it's no use. I let him take control. He hits a very sweet spot in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth. I heard him growl into the kiss. I tangled my hands into his hair. He grabs my thighs and lifts me up. I broke the kiss and squeaked. He grins.

"How about we go home Kendy?" I winked at him and jumped down. He growled again. He pulls me through the house.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE. BYE." He yelled and pulls me to the car. I heard the girls and the guys laugh.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I know very rude that I ran out like the house was on fire. That is not my fault it's James'. Like first he licked Carlos after straddling him. I can say that was one of the sexiest things I've seen. Then he tells me I get to feel it at home. It made me grow harder. Then I straddled him which didn't help matters and he rubbed my thigh like really! That kiss was very passionate and it just made me very uncomfortable in my pants. I am currently dragging him to my room.

"Kendy hurry up!" That just made me lift him up over my shoulder and run the rest of the way to my room. I threw him on the bed. He just laughed and I climbed on top of him. I tried to kiss him but he crawled under me and went to the door.

"Jamie what are you doing?" I laid back on the bed watching him. He locked the door and got down into is boxer briefs. He climbed on top of me.

"Kenny, I want to pleasure you. Just to say thanks for not leaving me when you found out about the suicide attempts." He bent down and captured my lips. I decided this once I'll let him win. When he found a sweet spot I whimpered into his mouth. He brakes it to pull my shirt off. He laughs because it got caught on my head.

"Jamie I got it. I love you." I said as I pulled my shirt off. He comes back and kisses me. He travels down my jaw and to my neck leaving little kisses. When he gets to my neck he licked it and the sucked. I gasped at the feeling and let my head fall to the other side for better access. As he sucks on my neck he undoes my pants. He slips them off with help from my hips. He lets go of my neck and leans back to admire his work.

"Now you are marked as mine." He growled in my ear. At that I moaned. He travels farther down and leaves little kisses every where. He makes it to my waistband and licks under it.

"Please Jamie don't tease." I whined and I hear him laugh. Then there is a sudden breeze on my hard-on. I gasped at the sudden cold air. He kisses my thighs and then finally kisses the tip of my length. I whimpered at the feel. He licks up the precome that is accumulating and licks the underside. He takes me all at once. I feel the back of his throat and moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck Jamie. Suck a pretty mouth." He hummed as he bobs his head. He then started to grope my balls.

"Jamie. That feels so good!" I moaned. He starts to go faster. I feel the heat in the pit of my stomach.

" _Jamie,_ I am close." I whined. He pulls off with a pop. I whined at the lost.

"It's okay Kendy. Let go." He then starts to pump and hallow out his cheeks. I start to see whit spots in my vision. Then I feel the back of his throat and I lost all control.

"JAMES!" I arched my back off the bed. I shoot my load in his mouth. He swallows it all down. He smirks at me and I am still coming down trying to catch my breath.

"Kendall I love you." He comes up and kisses me. I feel his tongue asking for access. I open up and play with his tongue. I taste myself on him. God that is fucking sexy. I break the kiss this time and rest my forehead on his.

"I love you James." I tried to get up and straddle him to return the favor. Only to be pushed down and have my boxers slide back on my hips.

"No, I am good no need." I shrugged and pulled him closer. I kissed his ear.

"Goodnight Jamie-Boo. Til the music dies out." He placed his head on my chest.

"Goodnight Kenny-Bear. Til the music dies out." We fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. So first time every writing a sexual scene. Hope it was at least decent. I mean I am no guy so I don't know how it feels. So thanks again for reading. Review. Next time I do a sexual scene I'll try to do better.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back guys! So a few announcements. 1) few more chapters til the sequel. 2) Thanks for the reviews Dalma22, Guest, test, toolazytologin, jamesmaslowlover, humglob 3) I kinda lied about Mpreg being in this one. I realized how I want the story now so Mpreg will be in the sequel. 4) I decided my sexual writing sucks so... If I continue to do them they will suck just a heads up.**

 **Without further a do Chapter Eighteen.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

We are finally back to school. We've had five practices since the second. James has had ten practices since then. I am currently walking to James locker. It's been three days and nothing weird has happened. I heard a gasp come from behind James' locker. Well I stand corrected.

"James what's going on?" I walk behind Logan. I see a note and a... bag full of pill bottles? James hands me the note.

 _Why don't you go and have fun with these pills James. We all know you love them like a life line._

"Who the fuck keeps doing this?" I look around and no ones around. I see James grab the bag and the note. James looked like a man on a mission. He starts to walk to a room. Logan and I follow him. We notice he is going into Ms. Wainwright's room.

"Ms. Wainwright, I need some help." James stated. She looked surprised.

"Sure James. What can I do for you?" He looks back at us and motions for us to come forward. I stand directly beside him and held his hand.

"Well for the past...? What month in a half? I have been harassed by someone." She looked confused.

"James, please explain for me please." He drew in a deep breath. He throws the bag and note on her desk.

"Well, first off I got this note and these bottles today just five minutes ago. They were in my locker." She opens the bag and reads the note and gasped a little.

"It wasn't the first time anything happened to James. It was a noose in his locker. Kendall and James were the only ones to see it though. That was like a week after the casting sheet came out." Logan stated. She looked stunned.

"Then threeish days before break James' locker was filled with pictures of his sister that has passed. Logan, Carlos and I were all present for it. He had to go home early because of it." I said gripping his hand a little more. She shook out of her thoughts and looked deadly.

"Do you guys know who would do this?" We shook our heads. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well I'll go talk to principal Patterson and see what we can do. I am just glad you didn't try to figure this out on your own. 'Cause I know you Kendall and your overprotective ways with people who are close to you. James is a good match for you." She grabs the bag and the note and walks out the door. I drag James into a hug.

"So is that how you would've liked to handle this situation?" I whispered in his ear. He gave me a weird growl sound. He pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"HELL NO! I would have beaten the fucker down. I mean if I didn't have the play to worry about in the spring. I guess taking it to the teacher that loves me the best, may help in my favor." He stated and started to walk out of the room. I stand there in a blank daze. Who would of thought he could think with that much strategy. I would have never thought to go to Gustavo for help since I'm his favorite. Logan is standing there with an expression I can't place.

"Loges, you alright there buddy?" He shakes his head. I grab him and pull him out the door.

"Who would of thought that pretty boy could do something that knifing." I shrug and pull him along to our cars.

* * *

 **Ms. Wainwright's POV**

I can believe anyone would do that to James. I mean he is such a sweet boy. He hasn't done anything to anyone. Yes, I have been following all that drama with Kendall and Jo. I followed it because Kendall the two years I had already known him he seemed so depressed. That's when I found out about him dating Jo. Then I heard about the cat fight with Jo and James from my seventh period gossipers. I seen the way Kendall and James looked at each other like they were longing for each other. Jo and Kendall's break up happens and I see small little flirting going on between them. Kendall then asked about holding James after he told me what he had planned and I was so excited. James hasn't done anything to anybody. That's why I am going to Patterson.

"Ahh Kelly, what do I owe the pleasure?" She said walking back to her seat. I walk in and lay the things I have on the table. She quirks and eyebrow at me.

"Kelly what is this?" I sit down in the seat.

"Well someone has been harassing a student of mine for a month in a half now. He said it's happened three times now including this one. I want to find out who has been doing this." She looks threw the bag and reads the note.

"Wait isn't this the student from Phoenix. His mom is Brooke Diamond?" I nodded and she visibly stiffens.

"So can we go through the security cameras of the 9th wing of the school where his locker is? See if we can catch anyone with this stuff." She nodded and we walk into the janitors closest.

We spend nearly three hours looking for the person. All three time we saw them. We decided to call everyone to the office that involves this and tell them upfront tomorrow. Patterson really didn't want to get on the wrong side of Ms. Diamond. So we agreed on 3rd period tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **James POV**

Ugg. I don't want to go to school today. I don't feel good my throat is scratchy and I am coughing which is so fun. So, I texted Kendall.

From: Jamie-Boo

Hey kenny-bear i dont think i am coming to school today.-Jay

From:Kenny-Bear

Aww why not is Jamie-Boo not feeling well?-Ken

From: Jamie-Boo

Yeah, my throats sore and i have a terrible cough.-Jay

From:Kenny-Bear

You do know we have a test in science today that if we miss it we can't make it up. If you can't make it up its worth half your grade.-Ken

From:Jamie-Boo

Ugghh i forgot. but I don't want to drive or get ready. and mom already left so.-Jay

From: Kenny-Bear

Okay so don't worry about driving I'll drive you and after science if you are still feeling icky I'll take you home.-Ken

From:Kenny-Bear

Plus, I'll give you my Minnesota Wilds hoodie and let you wear it all day.-Ken

From:Jamie-Boo

Man, you really know how to persuade me be ready in ten-Jay

He really knows how to persuade me. Everyone will be able to tell I don't feel good because I won't have my hair done and I'll have sweats on. I hear Jessabell rolling in. I throw on a light jacket since I am get Kendall's hoodie and I am out the door.

"Man when you said you weren't feeling good. You actually meant it." Carlos announced. Shit I forgot about Kendall picking him up. Kendall glares at Carlos from the review.

"Carlos shut up your the one who gave him it. He asked for a drink of your soda and you let him so it's your fault. Plus you gave it to Logan too. Which is why I am not picking him up. He gets really babified when he is sick." Both Kendall and Carlos shudder. I would laugh but can't because then I'd go into a coughing fit. I looked at Kendall with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll give it to you at school. It's all the way in the back with my backpack." I nodded and looked out the window. I realized I hate snow now. Why does it keep falling now. I feel Kendall grab my hand and rub it with the back of it with his thumb.

"Why are you looking out the window like a grumpy puppy?" I laughed a little and went into a coughing fit. Kendall pulled his hand from mine and put his hand on my forehead. He looked really considered. He parked the car into his parking spot. Carlos jumps out and runs to the school.

"Baby, your burning up. I think you need to go to Ms. Wainwrights room til science. It's better than gym and running laps for 45 minutes." I nodded. I am not stupid enough to object to a free day. He handed me his hoodie and walked me to Wainwright's.

"Hey Ms. Wainwright?" She turns and smiles at us.

"What can I do for you?" She said very very happily. It was way to happy it was actually very creepy.

"Can James hang in you room til science because we have a test that he can't miss but he doesn't feel good." She agrees and Kendall leaves.

"Ms. Wainwright how many classes do you have in a day?" She looks taken back bye that question.

"Why would you like to know James?" I shrugged.

"'Cause I want to be a drama,art and music teacher." She looks shocked by my confession.

"Sorry, you just took me for a loop. I thought you would want to be famous because you've got the talent for it." I nodded.

"I know I did too. All the stuff that happened in my life didn't agree. Maybe someday but I would like to guide kids with that talent in the right direction." She looked at me in awe. I pull up a chair next to her desk. She also sits down.

"Well, that's amazing James. Art class I have three all after lunch. Gustavo has four, half in the morning and half in the afternoon. Drama is after school so." I nodded. We sat down and talked a lot about art. It was like five minutes til the bell to start third period.

"James, you're going to have to come with me during third period. I went to Patterson yesterday and we figured this thing out. Everyone that was involved in this from you and the guys and the persons who did this will be there. If you would just want to come with me right now and we can go find our seats." I nodded. I didn't know what else to do. I mean what do you say to something like that. So I followed like a lost puppy. Once we made it into the office I took the seat in the corner and waited there with Ms. Wainwright.

The door opens and in walks Kendall. He gives me a weird look and I shrugged. He takes a seat next to me and grabbed my hand. Carlos is next to walk in. Then for some reason Jett and Teddy walk in with Mrs. Patterson. Patterson was looking a bit pissed off as was Ms. Wainwright. We all fidgeted in our seats.

"Patterson what are Teddy and I doing in here with the hockey heads?" Jett announced. Hockey heads? Really are we four Jett. I would like to know his question though too. Patterson looked even more annoyed.

"Well, Jett we have been getting some bullying started in here and we need to put a stop to it. Would you like to tell me what for Jett? 'Cause I think you know." Patterson stated. I felt Kendall's grip tighten. I tried to calm him down a little by rubbing it with my thumb. It didn't work so, whatever it is has got him.

"Tina, I have no clue what you are implying." Jett said in a cocky voice. If this was a cartoon Patterson would have steam coming out of her ears.

"Jett, that was very disrespectful." Ms. Wainwright scolded. Jett retracted a little.

"Mrs. Patterson, why are Kendall, James and I here?" Carlos asked. Kendall and I nodded.

"Well, Mr. Garcia this involves Mr. Diamond. I heard that you, Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Knight was present for at least one of the matters at hand." Patterson said. We all looked to her confused. Honestly I don't recall anything this cold thing whatever this is kicking my ass. I notice stand and walk over to the desk.

"James, you, Kendall and Logan came to me yesterday remember and you guys mentioned Carlos with you one of the times when you found something in your locker. and I went through the security cameras last night. We found Jett and Teddy at your locker each time." She stated. Oh, I see now. Kendall and Carlos looks murderous though. Kendall stands up and turns to Jett.

"What the HELL?! Why would you do that? How did you even find out about any of that stuff from James' life?" Kendall practically screams. His spring green eyes are now clover green with hatred. Teddy looked truly frightened and Jett looked unfazed. I pulled Kendall down and attached our hands.

"Jett, Teddy, why did you do this?" Patterson asked. Jett shrugged.

"They told us not to tell. So we aren't saying, we aren't snitches." Jett said calmly. Patterson looked pissed.

"Fine if you won't say then you two are suspended for 2 weeks." Patterson said and pointed to the door. Jett and Teddy get up and leave.

"James I am very sorry for what has happened. Please if anyone else gives you problems come straight to me or Kelly. You all may have the rest of the day off.

"Umm, we have an important test in Science today and we can't miss it." I said. Patterson smirked.

"I'll talk to him and I am sure he'll let you make it up." She winked at us and Ms. Wainwright escorted us out. I turn to Kendall he still looks like he is fuming.

"Kendy, are you okay?" He looked at me and his face softens. He walks over and swung his arm around me.

"Yeah I am fine now. I was just pissed because of Jett and Teddy." He said. I wonder who put them up to it. 'Cause Teddy looked truly terrified. I stopped dead in my tracks and that made Kendall and Carlos stop too.

"James why'd you stop?" Carlos asked. I turned to them with wide eyes.

"Didn't seem weird that Teddy was actually scared what was going to happen? Plus, do you really think Jett was that smart to figure that stuff out about my past?" Kendall and Carlos had the confusion written on their faces.

"James I don't understand. We got the people that put that stuff in your locker. You should be happy." Kendall said. I moaned a bit. I know that but what they don't realize that technically didn't have a motivate to do that. The only person that does is JO.

"I know that but who actually has a motivate to do this to me. They don't but who does?" I said starting to walk to the car. Kendall and Carlos were running after me.

"James what are you talking about?" Carlos asked out of breath. I rolled my eyes.

"I am just thinking the only reason Jett would of done that is because I stole his 'popularity'. Teddy doesn't have a reason. Who is their ring leader? JO! She has been trying to get after me since I came here." Kendall still looks a little confused but Carlos sees it.

"You know what never mind I may just be paranoid. I don't feel good, Kendy can you please take me home and let me sleep." He nodded and we left.

Kendall made me keep his hoodie. He said I was shivering in the heat of his car. I didn't argue I kissed his cheek and left. Once I got home I feel right to sleep.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

After we dropped James off we decided to just hang out. I turned to Carlos who was totally wrapped into his phone.

"Carlos do you really think Jo put them up to it?" I asked. Carlos' head snapped up.

"Well, it doesn't sound so far fetch. I mean she did have it out for him even before she meet him. It could be a possibility." He went back to his phone. He isn't really gonna be help right now. He is probably texting his lover boy. Maybe James is right? When is he never. I'll think about this at a later time. I have the day off and Carlos is here.

"Carlos wanna play a video game?" He snapped his head up and went straight for the platinum controller.

I had to laugh because I would never fight for that controller with James would because he likes show that he can be in control of something. Even though he won't say it out loud I can see it in his eyes. I love him all of him. From his past to now. Everything that makes up James. When Logan was telling us about him I honestly thought he would be similar to Jett. He wasn't and he was so sure of himself. I was pushed out of my thoughts by Carlos who was yelling. We played for hours.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading. This was pretty much a filler chapter. We found out who was doing the stuff to James locker. Are you surprise? Pretty sucky chapter sorry totally forgot it was Friday. Review please. I think I am gonna start shout outs. I'll answer any questions if you are confused just review and I'll try to answer all of them. Review if you liked the sexual scene or if it was good. Review if you want more sexual scenes. I think that's all.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	19. Chapter 19

**WHAT!? An update on Monday night? Yes an update on Monday night. I couldn't wait to post this chapter. It's a treat for my amazing readers. It's my baby.**

 **Welcome back I think one more Chapter after this one and the sequel will be on called Accept Effects. It will continue where I left off. This chapter is DRAMA filled and has a suicide scene. If you don't like heartbreaking drama or are triggered by suicidal things, then Do NOT READ! This chapter will be going back and forth between Kendall and James' POV. It will be like they are doing everything at the same time type have fun.**

 **Without further a do Chapter Nineteen.**

* * *

 **Jo's POV**

"Fuck, Jett this hasn't worked yet. Kendall hasn't broken up with that fucking geek."

 _"Jo calm down. Why do you want Kendall back so bad?"_

"I can't let that drama geek beat me. I WANT my kenny back!"

 _" Is this all for revenge?"_

"Yes, he can not WIN!"

 _"Well good luck with that. Teddy and I got suspended doing what you wanted us to do. We can't help because football will be starting up soon and we can't get suspended during football season or we will be kicked off the team. Bye JO."_

"Whatever."

I hung up the phone. How in the hell am I going to get Kendall to break up with him. I mean neither will cheat on each other purposely. Wait a minute. I pulled out my phone. It rang twice.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey it's Jo. I found out someone likes you." Oh I got you now Jamie-Boy.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV** _(Week of James and Kendall's five month anniversary)_

The rest of the week was wonderful. None of us had to be prepared for what was in James' locker. James was less tense when it came to going to his locker. It's about fourish days til our five month anniversary. I am looking forward to spend the weekend with my Jamie-Boo. It's currently Sunday night and I can't sleep. I miss James he is always here because of his mom. He said he couldn't hang out at all because his mom wanted to take him shopping. I just scoffed and he explained his mom always did this because she felt guilty. She should feel guilty, I mean missing out on a wonderful boy. I realized I took more of a beating on the ice than I thought. I should sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday about Lunch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kendall, hurry!" I groaned. My body still hurt and Carlos is screaming for me to hurry really. HE'S the one that slammed into me. I saw James already sitting there so I guess speeding up won't hurt. I bend down and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Jamie-Boo. I didn't get to ask how shopping was with the she-beast?" He rolled his eyes. Logan commented early about how she acted like a she-beast and it stuck.

"It was fine. I got a new video game, clothes and she took me to the movies." Carlos groaned. We all look at him and he looks like he was about to die.

"Carli, are you okay?" Logan asked. Carlos just nodded.

"Okay James when can we come over to your house. Everyone has been to either Kendall's or Logan's. When can I go to yours? I heard it's huge." We laugh at Carlos' statement. James' wasn't laughing though.

"James, baby you okay?" He just nodded. I look to Logan and he is just completely confused.

"Is it about coming over?" Carlos asked weakly. Again James nodded.

"If it's me I won't go." James whipped his head right around and stared at me.

"What, why do you think it's you?" I shrugged and Logan answered.

"Well, your mom only knows me. She doesn't know you are even Bi,dude. She thinks your always staying at my house when she is gone. You don't want her to know about Kendall yet. But I mean it might not be a bad idea for Carlos to go and hang out with you. You know you get alone time with your boyfriend and you got to know me but you never actually got to 'know' Carlos. On your own, one on one." James glanced back and forth. I can see he is debating. I see Carlos giving the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine since mom isn't there. Carlos would you like to spend the night tonight?" I seen a dark flash come across the table. I see Carlos and James on the ground. Carlos giving him a big bear hug.

"thank you! Thank you! We are gonna have an amazing night I promise." He gets up and helps James.

"Okay 'Los be at my house at five. It gives me an hour to make a food run and clean a little." Carlos just nodded the bell rings and we go to art and then music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Time about 3:30 pm)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos, Logan and I are walking out to my car to meet up with James. He is always out here before us I have no idea how but he is. Today was no different until I walk into a sight I never thought I'd ever see.

James pressed up against his car with some other guy on his lips.

"REALLY!" I screamed and Carlos and Logan looked dumbfounded. James heard this and pushed the guy off. The guy turned around and it was Dak Zevon. James came running up to me. Tears in his eyes.

"Kendy, I can explain." He looked torn but if I had been in my right mind I would of notice. I would of also noticed Dak's face looking pretty confused. Thanks to anger issues I didn't.

"EXPLAIN. WHAT. JAMES. HOW DAK CAME ON TO YOU? OR HOW YOU DIDN'T DO IT. I bet you weren't even with your mom yesterday. I bet you were with Dak sucking faces." I screamed and James was now on the ground on his knees.

"I didn't do anything, Kendy. You know me. I wouldn't I love you to much."

"What the fuck!? If you loved me you wouldn't of went to Dak FOR CHRIST SAKE! I thought I knew you but I guess I didn't." I sneered and looked at Dak. Dak walked up with the surrender stance.

"Dude,Kendall calm down let me explain." This fucker wants to explain too. Oh hell no.

"NO, fuck you dude. Go fuck my ex- boyfriend." I heard James scream and sob.

" _yo-u're brea-king up with m-ee? you d-idn't even le-t me explain?"_ He sounded so broken. I couldn't even look into his eyes.

"Yes." He got up off the ground. I avoided his eyes as he turns around and runs to his car. He drove away with tears falling down his face. I turn to the guys.

"Logan I am giving you a ride get in." Logan looked shocked. Carlos looked furious. We got into my car. We get halfway to Logan's house when someone spoke up.

* * *

 **James POV**

It was after school. I was waiting for the guys when all of a sudden someone was standing in front of me. I looked up and Dak was standing there. He was smiling so I did the nice thing and smiled back. I think that was the wrong thing to do at that time. All I know is I am getting pushed against my car. His lips on mine. I was stunned for a second then I heard a yell.

"REALLY!" That got Dak distracted and I was able to push him off of me. I seen Kendall standing there fuming.

"Kendy, I can explain." Kendall looked like he was about to destroy Dak and then me.

"EXPLAIN. WHAT. JAMES. HOW DAK CAME ON TO YOU? OR HOW YOU DIDN'T DO IT. I bet you weren't even with your mom yesterday. I bet you were with Dak sucking faces." I cringed at the sound of his voice. He's never raised his voice to me like that before.

"I didn't do anything, Kendy. You know me. I wouldn't I love you to much." At this point I was on my knees trying to get him to let me explain.

"What the fuck!? If you loved me you wouldn't of went to Dak FOR CHRIST SAKE! I thought I knew you but I guess I didn't." When he said that it felt like a knife just stabbed me. I see Dak in the surrender stance.

"Dude,Kendall calm down let me explain." Kendall glared daggers into him. I thought he was going to die on the spot.

"NO, fuck you dude. Go fuck my ex- boyfriend." I screamed out bloody murder when he admitted that. The knife that in my heart keep twisting.

" _yo-u're brea-king up with m-ee? you d-idn't even le-t me explain?"_ I tried to gasp out. I never thought this was how a break up was suppose to go. Not either of us cheating or assumed of cheating.

"Yes." That three letter word did it. My heart was literally in ashes. I got up and ran to the car. I drove away and never looked back. I came to my house and didn't even wait til I put my car in park before I got out.

"If Kendall doesn't want me. Then no one will." I whisper and walk upstairs. I go into my mom's bathroom and I grab her antidepressants. I go to my room locking my door. I found an old shaving razor...

* * *

 **Kendall's POV (Time about 3:55 pm)**

"Kendall, that was a little harsh. You didn't even let him explain." Carlos said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I saw what I needed to see. That's all the proof for me." I seen Logan roll his eyes in the backseat. I groaned.

"If it was you two you would of done the same thing."

"No Kendall we wouldn't of. We talked about what would happen if a situation like this would come about. We both leave the area and think then in a day we would meet up and let each other explain what happened." I rolled my eyes. Only they would have that talk. Logan was texting someone that wasn't Carlos and that was strange.

"Logan who are you texting?" Logan looked up and smiled.

"Camille." I looked at Carlos and he looked totally fine with that.

"What is she saying babe?" Carlos asked. Logan looked up and at me instead of Carlos.

"She says she is at Kendall's. Stephanie, her and Dak... want to talk to Kendall. They say it's important." I stomped on the breaks at his name.

"Why the fuck would he want to talk to me? He was shoving his tongue down James' throat." Logan just shook his head.

"Just hear them out Kendall. He may give you insight on what happened okay?" I didn't want to agree but I really did want to know what happened. If I really did flip out over nothing.

"Fine." Carlos clapped at that.

"Oh Kendall drop me off at Logan's. I want to check on James in a while." I nodded not wanting to talk anymore. I turned on the radio and mine and Pop's song came on. I immediately turned it off.

"Kendall why'd you turn that song off? I thought it was your Pop's favorite song." Carlos asked innocently. I took a deep breath.

"For my birthday James played it and we dance to it. It was right after that song we said 'I love you' to each other." I was having a hard time keeping the tears at bay. Carlos and Logan looked emotional.

"So that's one of the things he did for your birthday." Logan said. I nodded and played with the necklace he got me. I was running my finger over the engraving that said 'Til the music dies out. I finally made it to Logan's and I seen James' car in his driveway.

At least he got home safely.

* * *

 **James' POV( Time 4: 15 pm)**

I broke the razor and picked out the blades. The rest I put in the garbage. I found a cord in the hall closet and went back and locked my bedroom door. I felt the need to look out the window. Sitting in Logan's driveway was Jessabell. I was watching Carlos and Logan say bye to Kendall. He left and I closed my blind. I went under my ceiling fan and turned it off. Once it stopped spinning I threw the cord over the fan. I made sure to tie it to my bed and made sure my head fit. I placed my desk chair under it. I went to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. I seen the broken boy that my sister left behind but at the same time the boy that Kendall left behind. I looked at the necklace he got me I pulled it off and place it in my hand. I kissed it a few times. I place the blade to my fore arm and dragged it down...

* * *

 **Kendall's POV ( Time 4:30)**

I drove home and seen two more cars than normal in my driveway. I took a deep breath and got out. I was met with Stephanie, Camille and Dak's sad and worried faces. I motioned for them to follow. I walked into the house and I am immediately attacked by Fox. Ms. Diamond found out about Fox and told James to get rid of him. I glance behind me and they were standing there stiff.

"You can come in." They all walked in and Stephanie closed the door.

"You guys just hang out in the living room right now. I need to talk to my mom." They nodded and sat down in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and there sitting was my mom and sister.

"Hey mom, baby sister." They both looked up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I looked at her in shock.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Katie groaned.

"Well, usually you are all happy and stuff. Plus, there are new people in the living room. You seem like someone kicked your puppy." Mom nodded along.

"Me and James might of havebrokenup." I said as fast as I could. Rubbing the back of my neck. Katie's eyes went big. Mom walked around the island and hugged me.

"So what's with the new people in the living room, Kendall." Katie asked rudely. She has never called me Kendall even when she is mad at me she would never.

"Um... I am not sure. They say it's important. It may have to do with James and I." Katie jumped up grabbing my hand and running into the living room.

"Give me names NOW!" Katie screeched. They gulped and rattled off names.

"Now, Kendall explain what you saw." Mom said. I told her and when I mentioned Dak mom had to hold Katie off.

"Okay, why are you people here?! Especially you!" Katie yelled and pointed at Dak. He jumped back.

"Kendall, Mrs. Knight, Katie don't blame Dak or James for this." Camille started.

"And why not?" I asked. Camille looked at Stephanie.

"Well, it wasn't Jett's idea to put that stuff in James locker. It was Jo's." I looked in shock as did my family.

"When her first plan failed. The time she tried to seduce you a while ago. She found out from some friends she used to have that moved to where James used to live. That he used to be suicidal and why. She used that to her advantage. She thought if he freaked out you would dump him and go back out with her." Camille explained. I just looked dumbfounded.

"But why should we not blame Dak for this mess?" Mom asked.

"Jo called me last night. She told me that Kendall and James broke up during the weekend. She claimed that James dumped you so he could ask me out. I didn't know that she had the other plans or I wouldn't have done what I did. I am so sorry. I understand is you want to punch me or something." Dak said. I just sat there. JO was behind this. James even knew this he said it the other day. All the things I said to him. He must be heartbroken now. No you know what I'll just talk to him tomorrow.

"Kendall, you are stupid. What are you gonna do?" I shrugged and she came up and hugged me. She sat on my lap and wiped at my face I didn't even know I was crying. Mom got drinks for all of us. Dak kept apologizing so did Camille and Stephanie.

* * *

 **James POV(Time 4:30 pm)**

I was in the middle of my saying when it hit me who did all of this. The one I thought it would be JO! It made me so mad. I finished the saying on my arm to match the one on my other. In deep thick cuts it said "'Til the music dies out". I ran as fast I could to my room. I got a piece a paper and started writing the best I could with this amount of blood loss. I keep thinking if Jo wants him so bad now she can have him. I sat the letter on my pillow. I went to my desk and grabbed the bottle.

There was about 15 pills in the bottle. I walked to the bathroom and made a glass of water. I came back threw all the pills in my mouth and took a big long sip. Once done I walked over to get my phone. I texted a couple of people. First was Carlos and Logan on one phone, next was Noah, then Kendall. I got a couple of replies including Kendall's but I didn't read it. I got up on to the chair. I made sure I had his necklace in my hand and flipped the chair over. Over time everything started fading and I heard my ringtone "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtry come one. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Carlos' POV(Time 5:00 pm)**

We got a message from James. It sounded a little weird.

From James:

Thanks guys for being awesome friends. Love ya -Jay ( Time stamp 4:48 pm)

"Logie we better go check on him. This message seems a little out of the blue." Logan agreed with me. He grabs his extra house key and we walk down to James' house. We knocked just in case but nothing happened. I got a little worried. Logan got the door open and we walk in. We hear nothing and Logan drags me up the stairs where I guess James room is.

He knocks but no answer again. He tries to open it but it was locked. He looks at me and I nodded. I ram the door twice and it finally falls down. There in the middle of the room hanging was... James. I ran to him and took him off the noose. I looked around and Logan is currently calling 9-1-1. I see his arms and a pill bottle that was empty.

"Logan he took pills too." Logan nodded and got down to see if he was breathing. He now looked panicked.

"Carlos I know you know CPR. So please do it and keep it going they said the ambulance is on its way I need to call Kendall and my mom." I nodded and started CPR. Logan was pacing back and forth talking to his mom. He hung up and dialed another number. I continued CPR. I kept thinking You will not die on me James. You will not. I'll miss you to much.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV (Time 5:00 pm)**

I got a message from James. I told everyone there about it.

From: Jamie-Boo

I will always LOVE you 'Til the music dies out Kendy.-Jay ( Time stamp 4:51 pm)

From:Kenny-Bear

I love you too, 'Til the music dies out. Jamie.-Ken ( Time stamp 4:53 pm)

From: Kenny-Bear

Jamie I am so sorry for not letting you explain. I know you didn't do anything and I am so sorry. Please reply Jamie baby-Ken ( Time stamp 4:55)

From: Kenny-Bear

Jamie Baby are you there? Don't do anything stupid baby.-Ken (Time stamp 4:59 pm)

He wasn't replying to me at all. It was freaking me out a little. Mom tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. Katie looked just as panicked. I finally decided to call about a minute after the last text. It rang and then went to voicemail.

 _"Jamie baby. I am not mad anymore I should of let you explain. I am so stupid for not letting you. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please baby don't do anything stupid. Please if not for me for Katie. Please Jamie Baby don't do anything stupid and answer me."_ I hung up. I turned and buried my face into my mom's chest. Katie was right beside me. We didn't know what was going on. I heard my phone going off after 10 minutes. It was Logan?

"Hello?"

 _"KendallijialdjsifjidonhospitaldffoanfonsfnsnstupidaokfsakdfsmmcmnennfniNOW!"_

"Woah Logan slow down. What happened?" I felt more panicked now.

 _"Kendall you need to go to the hospital Now!"_

"Okay. Who is it Logan?"

 _"Just get there. You'll find out when we get there."_

"NO! Logan you tell me now! I need to know"

 _"Fine! It's James! I can't explain the ambulance just got here. I am gonna ride with him. I'll tell you what happened at the hospital! JUST GET THERE NOW!"_ He hung up. I looked up everybody was staring at me. I walk over and got my coat and keys while the tears are streaming down my face.

"Kendall? Where are you going?" Mom and Katie asked. I turned around and started sobbing.

"It'-s Jame-s. He d-id som-ethi-ng stupi-d and I n-eed to hur-ry to the hospit-al." I cried. Katie started to cry. Mom and everybody rushed to the cars. Mom didn't aloud me to drive in my state...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Cliff hanger any guesses? So does James make it? How will Kendall react to what happened? Will Ms. Diamond come? How does Carlos takes it when he sees Kendall? Who's side does Logan take? What happens if Ms. Diamond does come? Will Kendall leave when he hears she coming? How does Katie take this? Will they stay if she comes? Does anyone find the note? If they find it what does the note say? Does James still have the necklace in his hands?**

 **Review!**

 **Find out later on Gradual Effect.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back I hoped you liked the last chapter. This chapter continues where the last chapter left off. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think suicide is a laughing or light matter. If you suffer from suicidal thoughts just remember there is at least one person that will miss you if you were gone. I am not in no means a doctor. Saying that means I have no idea how hospitals treats or help the patients in there for attempted suicide. So please no harsh comments about my little knowledge on the subject.**

 **No with all that out of the way.**

 **The continuation of Gradual Effect.**

* * *

 **Previously on Gradual Effect...**

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey it's Jo. I found out someone likes you." Oh I got you now Jamie-Boy._

* * *

 _"yo-u're brea-king up with m-ee? you d-idn't even le-t me explain?" He sounded so broken. I couldn't even look into his eyes._

 _"Yes." He got up off the ground. I avoided his eyes as he turns around and runs to his car. He drove away with tears falling down his face. I turn to the guys._

 _"Logan I am giving you a ride get in." Logan looked shocked. Carlos looked furious._

* * *

 _"Kendall, Mrs. Knight, Katie don't blame Dak or James for this." Camille started._

 _"And why not?" I asked. Camille looked at Stephanie._

 _"Well, it wasn't Jett's idea to put that stuff in James locker. It was Jo's." I looked in shock as did my family._

 _"When her first plan failed. The time she tried to seduce you a while ago. She found out from some friends she used to have that moved to where James used to live. That he used to be suicidal and why. She used that to her advantage. She thought if he freaked out you would dump him and go back out with her." Camille explained. I just looked dumbfounded._

 _"But why should we not blame Dak for this mess?" Mom asked._

 _"Jo called me last night. She told me that Kendall and James broke up during the weekend. She claimed that James dumped you so he could ask me out. I didn't know that she had the other plans or I wouldn't have done what I did. I am so sorry. I understand is you want to punch me or something." Dak said._

* * *

 _"Carlos I know you know CPR. So please do it and keep it going they said the ambulance is on its way I need to call Kendall and my mom."_

* * *

 _"Jamie baby. I am not mad anymore I should of let you explain. I am so stupid for not letting you. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please baby don't do anything stupid. Please if not for me for Katie. Please Jamie Baby don't do anything stupid and answer me." I hung up. I turned and buried my face into my mom's chest. Katie was right beside me. We didn't know what was going on. I heard my phone going off after 10 minutes. It was Logan?_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"KendallijialdjsifjidonhospitaldffoanfonsfnsnstupidaokfsakdfsmmcmnennfniNOW!"_

 _"Woah Logan slow down. What happened?" I felt more panicked now._

 _"Kendall you need to go to the hospital Now!"_

 _"Okay. Who is it Logan?"_

 _"Just get there. You'll find out when we get there."_

 _"NO! Logan you tell me now! I need to know"_

 _"Fine! It's James! I can't explain the ambulance just got here. I am gonna ride with him. I'll tell you what happened at the hospital! JUST GET THERE NOW!"_

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Mom finally gets to the hospital. I didn't even wait til she parked. I had to find out what happened. I ran immediately into the waiting room. There sitting perfectly still was Carlos. He looked broken. I start to walk up but his voice stopped me.

"If you move one more step closer to me, I won't hesitate to hurt you." I have never heard Carlos' voice so cruel. I heard more foot steps running from behind me.

"Honey, Carlos is just upset. Don't mind him." Mrs. Mitchell said. I just stood there. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Logan's solemn face. He gestured to follow him. He takes me to a different waiting room. We take a seat.

"Logan, what happened? How is he?" I could tell he wasn't wanting to say. I gave him pleading eyes.

"Kendall, all I know is he tried to commit suicide. I am not quite sure if he succeed or not? When we got there he had hung himself from the ceiling with a cord. We got him down but then Carlos noticed that he took pills. I notice he cut himself, it was a saying. I checked to see if he was breathing and I couldn't hear or feel anything. I made Carlos do CPR while I called my mom and you. He wasn't looking to good in the ambulance. They haven't said anything yet. Sorry buddy." Logan said slowly. I nodded numbly while tears poured out.

"Logan, what was the saying?" He looked thrown off by the question.

"What? Why do you want to know that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want to know." He sighed and held up James' necklace I got him for Christmas. I was shocked.

"How'd you get that?" He again sighed.

"He had it in his hand when Carlos and I got him down from the ceiling fan. As for the saying... It's the saying that you guys say after saying 'I love yous'."

I took the necklace and held it firmly in my hand. I stood up and walked to the other part of the waiting room. Logan was following. There in my mom's arms was Katie. She cried herself asleep. Right next to them was the Garcia's with Carlos holding on to them for dear life. Then it was Stephanie, Dak and Camille. Right across was Mrs. Mitchell. I decided to take a seat next to her since I couldn't sit by Carlos. She looked at me trying to put on a small smile. It didn't really meet her eyes. For a while no one spoke. Until someone finally did.

"Julia, did anyone get a hold of Ms. Diamond?" It was Mrs. Garcia that asked. Mrs. Mitchell nodded.

"Yeah when I got here. She is one a business meeting but once it ended she said she'd be right here. But as of right now I am a legal guardian for James." Mrs. Garcia just shook her head.

 _"That's really unfair to James. Don't you think?"_ We all heard the little voice not really sure where it came from. Until Katie sat up. I didn't even notice she was awake.

"Katie sweetie, what isn't fair to James?" Mom asked. Even though we all knew what she was saying.

"I mean Ms. Diamond lost a child already. She really isn't that worried about James. If she just wants to wait til the meeting is over. Shouldn't she be racing over here freaking out about losing her only child?" Katie asked between sniffles. Everyone nodded their heads. It was silent for a while until Stephanie finally spoke up.

"It sucks. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. He was just a fucking play toy to Jo. I am so sorry guys. I should of told you her plans from the beginning. I mean I knew about the seducing plan. Camille knew about the locker plan but we thought she would get tired of going after him. I am sorry guys for you having to go threw this." Carlos and Logan both looked up and stared at Stephanie.

"What do you mean Jo's plans?" Carlos asked glaring daggers at them. They rattled off what happened like they did at the house. Carlos looked about to murder someone.

"James fucking knew she was behind it. He said it after the principal meeting with us. Fuck!" Carlos was grabbing at his hair. Everyone was looking at me. I sighed.

"He told us that it didn't seem right to him that Jett and Teddy would do that. He said they had to be asked to do it by a higher power. Like Jo. He said it Carlos and I didn't think anything of it." Everyone shook their heads. Just then a emergency room door opened. Out walks a female about mid thirties. She had red hair pulled back into a bun. Had fiery blue eyes and dressed in a lab coat.

"Diamond?" Everyone stood up. She smile a little. That's a good sign right?

"Well if everyone will follow me. We will go into the waiting room in there." Everyone follows. We all sit around that waiting room. We were waiting on the edge of our seats for her to talk.

"Well as you should all know he attempted suicide. He cut, hung and tried to O.D on pills." Katie, Mom, Dak, Stephanie and Camille made little gasping sounds. I guess no one informed them.

"He had severe blood loss from the cuts. He did take enough pills to overdose but we got his stomach pumped in time. He did a number on himself with the hanging though. If he was there for more than another 5 minutes he would't have made it." We all let out a breath of relief.

"But he is breathing on his own now. We just aren't sure when he will wake up. It could be a few hours to days to months. After he wakes up we will need to see if he did any other damages. Any questions?"

"Yeah can we see him?" She nodded.

"Yes of course. Um only a handful as of right now. If he wakes up holler. Room 215." She walks away. We all are sitting there awkwardly.

"How about you boys go first?" We nodded at Mr. Garcia. We walked to the room number. Once inside the site was so sad. James hair was not as bouncy, his skin a pale color not his dark tan color. His cheeks still had signs of a tear trail. He had bandages around his forearm. He looked so fragile in that bed. I moved slowly to his side. I took his and it was colder than normal. Tears were currently falling like I had no control of them. I moved his hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"Jamie baby, you're gonna be okay. We are gonna be okay. I sorry I didn't let you explain. It's now all my fault you are in here. I will go everyday trying to make it up to you. I promise. I never meant to make you fall so easy. I wish I could take all the things I said back but I can't. I know one thing that can happen. That's I can't stop loving you." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Kendall what are you gonna do when Ms. Diamond gets here?" Logan asked. I turned towards him.

"James doesn't want his mom to know about me yet. I'll just go home with mom and can keep me posted. I'll try to come when she is not here. Will you help?" I asked. Logan looked from James to me to Carlos. Carlos was currently shaking his head.

"Yeah I'll help." Carlos just stood there shocked and he walked out of the room. I looked to Logan and he just shook his head.

"He's been saying your one of the reasons James is here. He believes you were the one with the power to do this. Don't let him get to you man. I understand you flipped and stuff. You honestly didn't know he would go and try something." It was my turn to shake my head.

"Remember he told us. I was the only thing that kept him going. I was the only good thing that happened. I went and ruined it with my anger issues." Logan just sat there. When the door open in comes Mom and Katie. Katie rushes to the bed and grabs his hand. She started crying all over again.

"You're so dumb, James. No one is worth this pain you're causing yourself. Not even my stupid hot-headed brother. Why would you do this to me? You're like my best friend." My heart just broke a little more. I broke my sister with this also. I am so god damn dumb. I walked over to Katie and pulled her into a hug. She was trying to fight me off.

"Why? Kendall. You knew he loved you to much to do anything. You knew about his past attempts. You set him off to do it again." She said through punches in my chest. I hate this. My one true love is lying in a hospital bed and I made my sister's heart break.

"Katie, I know I am stupid. I know this is all my fault. I am going to try to fix this." At that she stopped hitting me and held onto me for dear life.

"Good. He was perfect for you. He made everyone happy." I just held her. I honestly don't know how long we all were in there but came in Mrs. Mitchell with Presley.

"Presley what are you doing here?" Katie and Logan asked. She sighed.

"Mom and dad called me about my other little brother. I knew I had to get here and soon." We all nodded.

"Oh and Kendall Brooke is on her way. I think you would want to leave now." I nodded and hugged Presley.

"Don't worry. I'll be here everyday alright. Logan or I will texted you if he wakes up." I hugged Presley tighter.

"Thanks Press." I walked over to James and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Jamie-Boo. 'Til the music dies out." I stroked his cheek and left. When we got home I sat down on the couch. Katie came from behind me.

"Kendall, you know when he wakes up he may not want anything to do with you. What will you do then." I shrugged.

"I am not really sure baby sister." I seen her signature mischief grin.

"What is your plan?" She whispered it in my ear and it sounded perfect.

"But only use it if he doesn't take you back right away." I nodded and ran upstairs to start the song.

* * *

 **Presley's POV**

I got the call from my parents and I was not excepting the news. I kind of adopted James as my other little brother. All the guys are like my brothers but I have a much better connection with James. He had an older sister and he is just so funny. That's why I was surprised he tried this. Currently Logan, mom, Carlos and I are in his room.

"Presley why exactly did you come all the way here for James? Not meaning to sound rude or anything." Carlos asked.

"Well, all you guys are like a little brother to me. I thought maybe he may need a big sister for a time like this. I can always help a broken heart." Carlos smiled a little.

"You know he thinks of you as a big sister right?" Mom and Logan both said. I nodded and looked towards James.

"What exactly happened between him and Kendall?" Carlos growled. I have never seen him hostile." I mean I felt like he had past demons but Kendall seemed to not make him so fragile I guess. What went wrong?" Again Carlos growled and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Kendall's Anger Issues is what happened." Carlos stated. His eyes void of everything except anger. Logan shook his head.

"Yes that's one part. We all knew he would act like that though. But he saw Dak kissing James and thought James was cheating on him. He broke up with him without letting him explain. After he calmed down he really regretted not letting him explain and this happened." I nodded. Everyone knew Kendall saw red when angered but one thing I needed to know.

"Carlos can't we get Jo arrested for bullying and harassment?" Carlos lighted up a little.

"I think so. Guys I'll see you tomorrow. I need to talk to my dad about this. Bye Press, Logie Mama Mitchell." He kissed Logan on the cheek and ran out. I laughed along with everyone. Then we heard someone moan. We looked around and then realized it was James. I pulled out my phone to send a text.

From: Press

Hey Kendall, I think James is going to wake up in a few. We started to hear him moan. I'll text you when he wakes up completely.

From:Kendork

YAY! Okay awesome. Um tell him I stopped by please. Oh and text me when Ms. Diamond comes please.-Ken

From: Press

Okay will do. When I see you, you better be prepare to beg for forgiveness Kendork.

From:Kendork

Got it boss.-Ken

The moaning now turned into loud groaning. I couldn't help but smile. My wittle brother is waking up. Mom and Logan went to get a doctor or nurse.

* * *

 **James POV**

I felt pain all over my upper body. I don't exactly remember what happened. I started to open my eyes a little. I realized it was dark in here. I heard a squeal come from my right side. I adjust my head a little and saw Presley.

"Hey James. How you feeling?" I tried to reply but nothing was coming out. She noticed and grabbed some water. I drank some and it hurt like hell going down. I must of groaned because she took it away.

"Hi Presley. Why are you here and not at school?" She shrugged.

"Can't I check on my very emotional little brother?" I tried to laugh as best as I could.

"I am not that emotional." She raised her eyebrow and gave me a very serious face.

"Really, then why are you in the hospital for your attempted suicide?" I looked down at my fingers. She cleared her throat.

"Logan is here. Carlos left a few minutes before you woke up." I looked at her.

"And Kendall?" She smiled a little.

"He was here with Katie and Mama Knight. He was here since he found out what you did. But left a while ago because your mother was coming." I smiled a little but then all the things that happened yesterday hit me and I suddenly frowned. Logan came in at that point and saw the frown.

"Hey James." I gave him a very pointed look.

"Why aren't you at home sleeping? You need to go to school, you won't get 8 hours tonight it midnight dude." He shrugged.

"Maybe if it was possible everyone would stay here with you. I wanted to stay just to make sure you were alright. I know for a fact though Press is going to stay til you get out." Presley nodded her head in agreement. I rolled my eyes. A nurse and doctor came in and checked out everything and then walked back out.

"Um I have a question for you guys? Two actually." They both nodded.

"First was my mom here?" They looked at each other and looked back at me.

"She was only to finish filling out forms and stuff. Then left to get ready for a business trip to Florida." Presley said. I nodded just like her.

"Yup sounds like my mother. She did this last time in Phoenix. She stated that since I as fine that she wasn't needed." They both looked heart broken.

"Next question." Logan blurted out.

"Yeah. Umm who found me and got me down? And did they find my _note?_ " Presley looked to Logan.

"Carlos actually decided to go check on you like an hour or two after the fight. He took me with him and we found you. We didn't even look for a note." I smiled at him.

"I am sorry you and Carlos saw me like that. I know it was hard. How's Carlos now?" Logan smiled a little.

"He's okay he was afraid that you would of left him. He is also being really hard to Kendall about all this happening."

"I guess I need to tell him to lay off him then." I laughed out. They looked not so amused.

"James how are you taking all this Kendall stuff? I am guessing not good?" Presley said motioning around.

"I guess it hit me really hard. I am just not sure how to take this. Does he still love me?" They both smiled brightly.

"Do you want to know what him and Katie said while you were out?" I brightened up.

"Katie was here too?" Presley nodded.

"I told you that early sweetheart." Oh yeah I remember. I looked to Logan excitedly and he just laughed.

"Well, Kendall kept repeating over and over that you were gonna be okay and that you guys were okay." Well that's good to know.  
"He apologized multiply times about not letting you explain. He said that he'll do anything to make it up to you." You bet his sorry ass he will make this up to me.  
"He said he wanted to take all the things back but he couldn't. He said that the one thing he doesn't regret is falling for you. Right before he left he told you he loved you til the music dies out." I smiled at that.

"That's so sweet but I am still mad at him." They both nodded in agreement.

"What did Katie say?" Logan laughed.

"She said you were dumb" Of course she always does.  
"That you shouldn't let someone, especially her hot-heated brother bring you down." Hot-headed is right Katie so true.  
"She asked why you want to leave her and that you are like her best friend." At that point I was now bawling my eyes out. Presley ran to comfort me.

"Do I really mean this much to all of you?"

"Well yeah James you do." I jumped up. I didn't hear the door open or closed. Standing there was Camille, Stephanie, Carlos, Dak, Katie and Kendall. I smiled a little bit. Katie came running and hugged me. I heard her sniffle so, I brought her face up to me.

"Katie one, I think you are one of my best friends too. Two, why are you here it's late? Three, I will never leave you, you understand." She nodded and hugged me tighter. I looked to Carlos who smiled. Kendall looked very nervous so did the others.

"Sorry for the late visit. She wouldn't go to sleep without knowing you were fine." I nodded at Kendall. I let go of Katie and she sits on Presley's lap. Carlos got a huge smile on his face. I opened my arms to him. He hugged me.

"Buddy I honestly thought I was going to lose you. Don't ever do that to me again." I nodded. I turned towards Dak, Camille and Stephanie.

"Let me guess. It technically wasn't Dak's fault as Jo tricked him into it. The other things was Jo too?" They all looked shocked.

"How'd you know? How'd you figure it out?" Stephanie asked I shrugged.

"Well, she hated me from day one. She got dumped by Kendall and a few weeks later her enemy is dating him. I knew she tried to seduce Kendall. After I found out who did my locker I knew it had to be set up. Then after I got home halfway through my left arm I realized why Dak looked so shocked to see Kendall there. I knew it had to do with Jo. My motivate changed a little. Since she wanted Kendall so bad I thought she could have him. That's one reason why I am here." Everyone just sat there.

"Stephanie,Dak and I are so sorry about what happened. We could've stopped her." I waved them off.

"It's all good now. I forgive you but can everyone give me a few minutes alone with Kendall." They all nodded and left.

"James I am sorry." I nodded.

"You should be hot-head." He looked down ashamed. I hate being mean but he has got to do something to make up for this.

"How can I make this up to you? Would you even take me back?" I smiled at him.

"I may depends on how you make this up to me. Until then I won't talk to you." He groaned.

"Of course not stubborn ass. Trust me you'll love it." He did his signature smirk. He kissed the top of my head and left. All I know is that he has a plan all ready. So lord please help me.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter. A lot is to happen. Sorry about the longggggg chapter. What's the plan Kendall has for James? Will Carlos and Kendall be close again? Will Officer Garcia be able to get Jo? You'll find out next and hopefully final chapter of Gradual Effect.**

 **SO, as I said hopefully next chapter is the last chapter. If so then the following week we will have Accept Effects. I will post the title in next chapter also. You all are so excited for the sequel! I am too.**

 **Review. And in two weeks hopefully the sequel Accept Effects will be up. So stay tuned.**

 **Have a beautiful,wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	21. Chapter 21( final chapter)

**Hey! I am here with an update. I have announcement! I will no longer be updating on fridays. I am changing it to anytime, just because I don't like waiting you don't like waiting. Now it will be every time I finish a chapter. By the way I love all the reviews I have gotten on this story. But I am sad to say this is the last chapter. GOOD NEWS is there is a SEQUEL! It's called Accept Effects and it will be posted next week sometime maybe sooner. Can anyone guess what Kendall and Katie's plans are to get James back? Well you don't have to wait any longer!**

 **Without further ado Last Chapter (21) of Gradual Effect.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

It's been four days since James tried to kill himself. He got out a day after and then came back to school. He is still ignoring me like he said he would but, he is sitting and walking to class with me. So, I guess that's good. Tonight is the night though. He will be mine again after tonight. I talked to Ms. Wainwright if we could do a small show in the theater. After she scolded me about being calm. She agreed but it had to be a talent show of sorts. It was about ten people long and most students are planning to attend. That way James won't think it's something else. Well I gotta go practice with my piano player.

* * *

 **James POV**

After mine and Kendall's conversation I haven't spoken a word to him. Presley stayed true to her word and she spent the night in the hospital with me. The next day I was released and Logan told me to stay home that day. Carlos is still pissed at Kendall for what happened. I keep telling him it was my fault I did it but he says if it wasn't for Kendall I wouldn't of been in that vulnerable state. I mean yeah but at the same time no. I just let him think that because I was sick of it. I went to school the next day and avoided Kendall completely and hung out with Carlos. That day at school kids were starting at my still bruised neck. Ms. Wainwright hit me in the back for scaring her. The next couple of days I gave Kendall slack and walked with him to class. I could see it hurt him when I didn't talk. He was trying to be so sweet and nice. Today though he just smirked at me and left. He completely avoided me.

"Logan, Why did Kendall smirk and leave me today?" Logan just smiled.

"I not so sure, James. Maybe he had somewhere to be." I shrugged.

"James, mind if we sit here?" I turn and see Camille and Stephanie. I know that if they knew Kendall wasn't around Dak would be with them. Dak is still iffy with Kendall.

"Sure girls." I scoot down the bench and they sit down. They talk to me all the time now in gym, music, and study hall. We got to know each other over the past few days. They are pretty cool.

"Are you still doing the silent treatment on Kendall?" Stephanie asked popping a grape into her mouth. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh hell yeah! What do you do in this situation? I mean he flips out and doesn't let me explain. I think it deserves a little torture and maybe he won't be so hot headed so fast." The girls nodded in understatement.

"Carlos. You still mad at Kendall?" Camille asked. He stuffed his face with a corndog and nodded. The girls think Carlos is being to hard on Kendall. I know I am but I have a reason and the girls know it. Carlos has a reason but I mean I am fine now and it was pretty much my fault. They have been best friends for years. I don't want my stupidity to ruin that. I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand hitting the back of my head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Camille smiled.

"You okay space cadet? You were smiley for a minute and then you frowned. Looked like you were making things go sour in head." I had to laugh. Like who thinks of saying it like that.

"Yeah Cami. I am fine. Just thinking about things." She smiled.

"Good it's better to think things through than dive into something head first." Carlos looked at me and nodded. He still afraid I am going to leave him. He watches me like a hawk.

"I know, I know stupid mistake on my part." Everyone nodded. I get up and throw my tray away. I get back the girls have smiles on there faces. I have no clue why and it's kind of freaky.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, nothing we heard good news. Two things actually." I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain NOW bitches." They rolled their eyes.

"Well, we only can tell you one. Carlos told us that Jo is going to be sent to a juvenile prison for two years." I turned and looked at Carlos. All he did was smile.

"What the fuck Carlos? You told them and not me?" He shrugged.

"Sorry I forgot. Dad texted me a few minutes ago and asked if I told you." I rolled my eyes. At least now I don't have to worry about that pesky demon. We heard the bell and went to class.

Kendall wasn't in any classes after lunch. I kind of got me worried. I asked the guys in art and they just shrugged. Ms. Wainwright was smiling at me the whole class period. I finally got to music when the girls attacked me.

"JAMES!" I jumped back at the sudden noise.

"What? Do you have to scream so loud?" They laughed. I am not because honestly I think they blew out my ear drum.

"Yes. We needed to get your attention." I put my bag down and had my hands on my hips.

"Okay. What's so important? You have my full attention NOW!" They sighed.

"We are taking you to the mall." They both said in unison. I arched my brow at them.

"Why?"

"You need an outfit for tonight."

"Why do I need an outfit for tonight? I was going to go home and go to bed?"

"Now you are going with us and then the little talent show tonight." I just nodded and they squealed. I know from years of experience that there is no way of talking girls out of whatever they have planned. You learn to go with the flow.

School was finally over for the day. I was hoping just going home and sleeping but the girls got their way. We are currently in the food court with a smoothie and a pretzel. The girls are taking their sweet old time with this. They have already taken me into multiple stores but found nothing. Next place is to... honestly I have no idea.

"Alright I am done let's go to the next store. Which I am sure we will find the right outfit." Stephanie announced. I rolled my eyes they said that about every store. Don't get me wrong I love shopping but it seems a bit off now doing it without the guys.

Once we get to the store I just stand there. They run off to find clothes and just pile me down with them. I like clothes. Hell, I love clothes and styling them. I have the perfect plan for the girls. I tried on every outfit and they finally found the one for me.

"Hey! Now it's your turns." They looked dumbfounded but goes with it. We get to my house and up to my room. Both girls pause for a moment.

"Girls. It's a room it's not gonna bite. I promise and everything has been switched out of this room and into another nothing to worry about." I laughed and they entered. I looked at the time it's about 5:30ish.

"What time do we need to be there guys?" They looked down and then back up.

"7:30" I nodded and got dressed. While in the bathroom the girls got dressed. Before I put on my shirt I looked down and sighed. My arms are healing up fine. They are rough and I totally regret doing that but I mean they can be called battle scars right. I realized if Jackie found out she would have my head. I heard a knock on the door.

"James you gonna come out anytime soon?" Stephanie asked. I growled at her making her laugh and walked out. They girls looked good if I do say so myself.

Camille is in a cute looking purple jumper with an off the shoulder strap and black ballet flats. Stephanie in a black leather dress with red fish net leggings and black spiked boot heels. I did there hair Camille's back in a ponytail with a bump on top and a few stray pieces falling in her face. Stephanie's I curled and did a half up half down look. They did their make up and looked in mirror.

"Holy Fuck James. You should become a stylist. You should become MY stylist." Camille said while Stephanie nodded. I blushed a little. I honestly thought of that some years ago. The girls looked around the room waiting for me to get done with my hair.

"James? Is that your sister?" I turned and Camille is standing next to a frame picture of me and my sister at our last Thanksgiving. I smiled.

"Yeah, that's Jackie." She smiled.

"She was very beautiful. Pretty eyes."

"Thanks." She nodded and continued to look at the pictures. She laughed at one that was of me and Jackie. A little chubby 8 year old me and Jackie. It was the summer and she was standing behind me hands covering my mouth. I was trying to reach her ears. I remember why she did that it was because I wouldn't shut up long enough to take a decent picture. I smiled at the memory.

"James it's time to go." I looked up and the time says 7:20. I nodded and they drove to the school. I walk in and I see Carlos, Logan, Mama Knight, Katie, Dak, and Ms. Wainwright right off the bat. It's a full house tonight and yet I didn't know about this. Katie noticed I was here and came running.

"James! I missed you. All I had to talk to was Fox and Kendall. I had better conversations with Fox though." I laughed and hugged her. She pulled me over to Mama Knight and she gave me a hug. The lights slowly dimmed and we all took our seats. There were some skits and dancing but no singing and I was wondering why. I look over and I noticed Kendall wasn't here. I lean over and whisper into Kate's ear.

"Katie. Where's Kendall?" She smiled.

"He is helping backstage." I nodded and then Ms. Wainwright came out to announce the last person of the night.

"We have saved the best for last! Give it up for KENDALL KNIGHT singing an original song!" To say I was shocked was an understatement. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hi everybody! If you don't know I am Kendall Knight and I did a really bad thing to the most precious thing I have. He knows who he is. So I am dedicating this song to you Jamie. This is called The One." I smiled a little. He actually wrote a song for me. The piano starts to play a slow melody.

 ** _"When you come around I don't really know what to say_**

 ** _My mind is racing with thoughts that I can't erase_**

 ** _Like if we had a house to call own_**

 ** _If we had a little girl would she have your nose_**

 ** _This voice inside won't leave me alone"_**

He jumped of the stage walking towards me.

 ** _"Cause I wonder if we could've made it last_**

 ** _I wonder if we gave it all we had_**

 ** _Or if our tempers got the best of us_**

 ** _I wonder if I could've been a better man_**

 ** _Maybe you'd be with me till the end_**

 ** _Cause even though we're said and done_**

 ** _I still wonder if you could've been the one_**

 ** _One, one, one"_**

He grabbed my hand and walked me back to the stage. He gave me his stool and looked into my eyes. All I could see is love in his emerald eyes.

 ** _"When you come around you always ask if I'm okay_**

 ** _I tell you that I'm fine yeah just like a guy would say_**

 ** _I know you know somethings wrong_**

 ** _Cause you know me better than anyone_**

 ** _The truth is I never felt more alone"_**

I seen tears rolling down his face. He poured his emotions into this song.

 ** _"Cause I wonder if we could've made it last_**

 ** _I wonder if we gave it all we had_**

 ** _Or if our tempers got the best of us_**

 ** _I wonder if I could've been a better man_**

 ** _Maybe you'd be with me till the end_**

 ** _Cause even though we're said and done_**

 ** _I still wonder if you could've been the one_**

 ** _One, one, one"_**

He took my hand and put it in his. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

 ** _"When you come around I don't really know what to say_**

 ** _I just really fucking miss you and that will never change"_**

 ** _"Cause I wonder if we could've made it last_**

 ** _I wonder if we gave it all we had_**

 ** _Or if our tempers got the best of us_**

 ** _I wonder if I could've been a better man_**

 ** _Maybe you'd be with me till the end_**

 ** _Cause even though we're said and done_**

 ** _I still wonder if you could've been the one_**

 ** _One, one"_**

 ** _"Could've been the one,_**

 ** _you were the one,one_**

 ** _I still wonder if you could've been the one"_**

He sang the last note and looked at me. I could hardly see through the tears. He got on his knees and spoke into the mic.

"So James I know I have messed up but I love you to much to let you go. YOU ARE MY ONE. Will you take me back?" He looked so cute and he did all this for me.

"Of course Kenny." He smiled a big smile and hugged me. He went in his pocket for something. When he pulled it out, I gasped. In his hands was my necklace.

"I thought I lost that at the hospital?" He gave a small laugh.

"When Carlos and Logan found you. You had it in your hand. Logan gave me it in the waiting room in the hospital." I smiled and hit his chest.

"Put it on me Kendy." He laughed and put it on.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

When he said he'd take me back I was so happy. I was smiling some much it hurt.

"I love you Jamie, 'Til the music dies out." He turned around.

"I love you Kendy, Til the music dies out." Then he kissed me. It was a simple sweet kiss. People start to clap and awww. I dragged him off the stage and to are little family. Katie hugged him as soon as he was near.

"Yes I got my partner in crime back and my other big brother." I smile at the little exchange. He whispers in her ear.

"I love you Katie. You are the best partner in crime and little sister." He then kissed her head. Carlos was staring at me. I walked over to him. He sighed.

"I guess it turned out better than you excepted." He said with a small smile. I nodded and he rubbed the back of his neck. A little nervous habit he picked up from Logan.

"Look Kendall, I am sorry for beginning mean to you. I just was so close to losing a person that was like a brother to me. I know it wasn't actually you-" I cut him off.

"Carlos you are forgiven. I should say sorry because I was the person that made that stuff happen. I am the one who said those things to hurt James. So I am sorry." He smiled and hugged me. I noticed Presley behind him smiling like an idiot. She walks up and slaps me.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" She smiled.

"For you being stupid and doing that to my little brother." She then hugged me.

"What's up with you? Are you bipolar?" She laughed.

"No that's for being smart and figuring all this out. With Katie's help but smart none the less. I won't force you to beg for mercy now." I rolled my eyes and dragged her over to James.

"Press!" They hugged. I wrapped my arms around James' waist. He snuggled into me and sighed. After everyone was finished talking I drove James home. He turned to me.

"You really think of having a family and a house and everything with me?" I blushed a little.

"Well yeah. I mean we would have to adopt. But yes I do think about that stuff. I can't see it without you in it." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I am the ONE then." I rolled my eyes.

"My one and only Jamie-Boo." He smiled again.

"I love you Kendall. 'Til the music dies out."

"I love you James. Always 'Til the music dies out."

* * *

 **Well there you have it guys. The ending of Gradual Effect. I know so sad. HEY! No need to be sad there is a SEQUEL coming up YAY! Will James and Kendall be better? What happens? Will James tell his mom about Kendall? If he does how will she take it? How is Carlos and Logan's relationship? What is their saying? Will we meet Kendall's dad in ACCEPT EFFECTS? Only one way to find out. Read ACCEPT EFFECTS. I will post an Author note on this part of the story to remind you guys.**

 **Review please.**

 **I do not own BTR or the song it's called The One by Theory of a Deadman. I hope you like this story tune in for the Sequel.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**

 **P.S. See you sometime soon**


End file.
